Summer Fun With Alice's Brother
by Xmegpie-cullenX
Summary: Bella is in love with her bestfriend's brother. The only problem is that Edward is with Tanya. Jealousy, love, and pain ensues. The gang makes new friends along the way, and it is ultimately the most f-ed up summer anyone could have. Full Sum Inside.AU/AH
1. Make Me over Byatchez!

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! Please be gentle with me this my first story. But I would love some good constructive criticism! Love the Smutty world that is Fanfiction. Hope you like it. Here is the full summary and character info.**

**Summary: Bella Swan is in love with her best friend's brother,**** Edward. Bella intends on making Edward Cullen her's by the end of the summer because she, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are all spending the summer at the Cullen's Mansion in Forks,WA. The Cullen, Swan, and Hale parents are all going on a cruise all summer. With alice and Rose's help Bella will battle it out with the Bitch that is Tanya Denali (Edward's girlfriend) to win Edward over. Along the road they will go through pain, love, and new friendships. LEMONS! CANNON COUPLES! AU/AH! **

Chapter One: Make me over, B-yatchez!

BPOV

Okay. I love my parents. For two reasons.

A) they are not going to be in my hair for the whole fucking summer because they are going on some cruise.

B)They are letting, no making, me stay at Casa de Cullen for 2 months! Hell- to the- YES!

That means that i get to stay with my best friends, Alice(the energetic super shopper pixie), Rose(blonde bombshell mechanic), Emmett(the big brother,jokester that i never had but always wanted), and Jasper (the calm, collected, brains of our "group"). Then there's me the plain jane, the average annie, the brown eyed brown haired boring girl of the group. We all fit together perfectly though. Like a puzzle.

The last member of the group is Mr. Sex on Legs himself, Edward Cullen. Gods fucking gift to earth. I have always loved Edward. Not just because of his bronze "sex hair", peircing green eyes, muscular arms, perfect six pack, or that pretty little trail of hair that goes from his belly button down to his...

Stop bella! Anyways... As I was saying Edward is not only beautiful on the outside but truly beautiful on the inside too. He plays the piano so amazingly that fucking Beethoven would be put to shame and he is the Police Cheif of seattle! Because he wants to help people! And he is buddies with my dad, Charlie. See, Charlie is the police cheif of Forks, so they sometimes run into each other on the job. We would so be the perfect couple...

Except one eensey weensey problem... He doesn't really know that he is desperately, passionately in love with me, yet. This is where the summer arrangements come in handy. I have to get edward to realize it this summer; even if it means seducing the hell out of him. I of course need my bitches to help me with this because I know they always got my back.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a loud honk outside the front door. Alice and Rose, think of the devil and they shall appear. I got my suitcases, managing not to trip, and walked out the door. I locked up and jumped into the car filling alice and rose in on my plan.

"So, We need to get him to fall in love with me this summer. Im really sick of being the fifth wheel... No offense!" I said. Adding in the last part when Rose gave me the " your lucky we let you even go out with us in the first place, bitch" look.

"Okay bells, we need a make over, new wardrobe, and a class from me and rose on how to be a Sexy Bitch, and edward will putty in your smutty little hands." Alice said, she was clearly excited for the chance to go on another one of her many shopping sprees.

"Edward will be here in two days, he went to Chicago for the weekend to go watch some hockey game with Jazz and Em. So we have two days to make innocent little Bella into sex-on-legs!" Rose said, sounding extremely excited. She was probably in it because other than cars and shopping Rose's obsession is hair styling and make up! I'm so lucky that I have fashion forward friends.

" Okay girls, Im ready..." I told them. I was scared for what was coming, because I'm used to being a plain girl, nothing near 'hot' or 'sexy', but i thought of a certain green eyed greek god and walked out of the car and into the mall. I can do this... For Edward.

(2 days, numerous shopping trips, and. A new haircut later)

"Okay Bella. You can look now, hun," Rose whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and gasped. I saw a beautiful women where my reflection should have been. Her skin was cream and roses. Her auburn hair was halfway down her back and curly making it look like she just had wild sex with her lover. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and were framed by long, thick, dark eye lashes. Her plump lips were blood red. She wore a dark blue dress that had a plunging v neckline and stopped mid thigh. It was avery tight dress so it showed off her amazing curves perfectly. To top off the ensemble she had 5 inch fuck me pumps on. If i was into girls i would have devoured this girl right here on the floor. She was beautiful but where was I?

"Alice, Rose? Is that," I pointed to the women in the mirror,"me?"

"Bella of course its you and I must say, you clean up nice!" Alice yelled the last part. Her eyes where glowing with glee.

"Damn straight!" was Rose agreed. We all started giggling like school girls.

"Okay, okay," alice finally said after she calmed down,"Bells, stay up here with mwah. Rose, go downstairs to get the door in about ." DING DONG. Rose smiled and walked down the staircase to open the door for the guys. It was kind of creepy how Alice could always predict when someone was at the door, it was like she was physcic. I heard her open the door and then I heard muffled voices. I started freaking out. Alice must have noticed because suddenly she was right in front of me, on her tip toes, so she could get in my face.

"Listen to me Swan. You can and will march your sexy little ass out of this room and strut down the stairs or so help me god I will kick your ass out of this house and you can go chill with Mike Newton for the rest of the summer. Are we clear?" Alice was talking in the sweetest voice which made it all the more scarier. All I could do was nod my head. "Good now lets got make Eddie Jr hard as ti-fucking-tanium."

I half-heartedly giggled and walked to the stair case. Well here goes nothing... I started descending the massive staircase with my eyes on my feet. At about the twelfth step down there were sudden intakes of e breaths and I could feel all the eyes on me. "Dear God Please don't let me mess this up." I prayed silently.

**Author's Note: Please Please Review! Tell me what you think. Thanks! **

**Lots of Love**

**Your Bitch**

**Megan!**

**xoxoxoxxx**


	2. Hit the clubs

Author's Note: I WILL UPDATE FASTER WITH MORE REVIEWS SO PLEASSE REVIEW!

Chapter 2- HIT THE CLUBS

BPOV

"Dayuuuummmmmm! HottMutherFuckingBitchhhh! What the fuck happened to BellyyBoo?" Emmett shouted from the doorway. He look flabbergasted! Japer's jaw was at the floor and Edward, lets just that either edward kept a gun in his pants or he was really happy to see me. I giggled and said,

"Why thanks EmmeyyBearr! You're a hott Mother Fucking Bitch, too!" He ran up and gave me a bone-crushing-Emmett-style- hug. I couldn't breathe so I just stuttered to him about how i couldn't breathe and he just laughed loudly and put me down.

"Sorry, Bells!" he said. I told him no biggey and went to say hi to Jasper. He gave me a gentler hug and said,

"Nice to see you, Bella." in his southern drawl.

"You too, Jazzy." I smiled at him. He walked away to go find Alice and then i found that Emmett had left too. Probably going to find Rose... Which left me, Edward, and Eddy Jr. all to ourselves. I looked up at him to see him wearing his infamous crooked-leg-spreading-grin. I blushed and smiled back.

"Hey, Edward." I said in a casual tone. He walked over and gave me a tight hug before saying,

"I've missed ya Bells." He let me down and then he decided to go put his bags away. I followed him up to his room to find that the guest room I had picked to stay in was directly across the fucking hall from the Sex god himself. He walked over to his door and said,

"Bells. Im going to go take a shower and call my girl, Tanya,"my heart shattered into a million pieces as he said this,"She's supposed to be staying with us for a week here and then go to Arizona to visit her family for the rest of Summer. I wanted her to meet you guys. I think she might be the one Bells." I tried to smile but how can you smile when your heart is brutally ripped from your chest.

"Thats.. umm... G-Great-t E-Edward." I stuttered stupidly and I couldn't look into his joyful green eyes anymore so I just ran to my room and shut the door. How could I ever think anyone like him-Perfect in every way possible- would like me-Ugly,Boring, overall dull. My plan would never work. I could never get Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to fall in love with Isabella Marie Swan. It just wasn't humanly possible. Of course he would find someone else. Tanya, he said her name was. I bet she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She probably looked like Rose. Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Full lips, Perfect curves. And She was taking my Edward away from me. I was suddenly infuriated. Bitch. Fucking Whore was stealing my reason for living. I was sure as fucking hell not going to let that fucking happen. I knew what i had to do to get Edward. I would I have to be Prettier, smarter, funnier... Better then her in every way possible. I was gonna out Bitch that skank. And i knew who i needed to help me. I picked up my phone... and three way called the two people i needed most right now. They were going to be a great help to me. They schemed, they were absolutely Brill, and most importantly they could Beautify like their fucking life's depended on it. "I need your help. My room. Now." was all i said before hanging up. Me and my bitches were gonna put the is whore in her place and I would claim whats rightfully fucking mine. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**EPOV**

WTF! What had I said that made Bella so... sad... depressed... hurt? I sure as hell didn't want to hurt her. I went over in my head what I had said to her:Bells. Im going to go take a shower and call my girl, Tanya(thats when the sadness started in her eyes). She's supposed to be staying with us for a week here and then go to Arizona to visit her family for the rest of Summer. I wanted her to meet you guys. I think she might be the one Bells.

Wait. Was Bella sad that she had to meet T? I mean why wouldn't she want to meet a girl that mad me, her basically brother, happy? I mean Alice told me that I should take time off the force and settle down with the right girl. I hadn't told anyone about T because I wanted it to be a surprise. I missed Tanya. I mean she was just so beautiful and nice and sexy and smart and a hell kitten in the sack. I mean GAW! She is amazing. She's basically perfect. I think I will tell her I love her soon. I just have to see what impression she sets on my family. If they love her i will be thrilled, but if they hate her i don't really know whose side i'd take. I'm really close to my family so it might be their side. I mean theirs a lot of fish in the fucking sea. After I finished my shower I called up Tanya.**(Bold Edward**. Regular Tanya.)

"Hey is this my sexy stud muffin?"

**"Hell yes. Is this my sex kitten?"**

"Yup! It is Eddie! How did you know."

**'Lucky. guess**." I laughed.

"Eddie, I need you right now! I can't wait two days to see you. I'm so lonely without my Eddikins."

**"I know, T. I miss you too. I have to go though because Alice might castrate me if I'm not downstairs soon. And we wouldn't want that... now would we T?" **

"I guess. Whatev Edward. I guess I'll just TTYl."

**"Bye"**

"Um, Eddie... I Love you."

Awe shit. WTF am I supposed to say to that. I don't know if I love you yet because if my family hates you, imma throw you out like yesterdays trash. Naw that could end badly and I'd rather not be in a fight with a sexy woman while she could be laying me so I said.

"**Okay. I'll... ah... see you later I guess" **

Then I hung up the phone. Wow Edward, smooth. I just decided to forget about it for the moment. I got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see my family waiting for me.

"Why, thank you Prince Edward for gracing us with your royal presence. Now lets get our asses to the fucking club," Rose said sarcastically. We all laughed and headed to the garage. I guess Bella wasn't sad anymore because she just looked happy and confident right now. That's good. We all decided to go in Rose's BMW. Emmett drove and Rosalie sat in the passenger's seat. Which left Alice on Jazzy's lap. And Bella on mine. She sat down and smiled at me. Well, this 'ill be interestin'. Rose turned on the Radio and the girls started laughing when California Gurls by Katy Perry came on. Then they started singing and dancing. Thats where the torture began.

_"I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be somethin' in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone)_

_The boys_

_Break their necks_

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us)_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the Golden Coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Oooooh oh oooooh,"_

Bella started grinding her ass into my fucking crotch and sang louder. Holy shit kill me now!

_"California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt your Popsicle_

_Oooooh oh oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_Westcoast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh oh oooooh"_

I gasped as she started grinding even harder. Holy shit. Holy MUTHERFUCKER! Im gonna fucking cum right now if she doesn't stop. T is gonna shoot my. Fuck. I'm harder then I have ever been around Tanya before right now! What the fuck is that about. Bella is only dancing and i've seen T fucking naked! What the fuck

_"Sex on the beach_

_We don't mind sand in our Stilettos_

_We freak_

_In my Jeep_

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh)_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the Golden Coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Oooooh oh oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_We'll melt your Popsicle_

_Oooooh oh oooooh_

_California gurls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_Westcoast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh oh oooooh "_

I should go to hell for having these fucking thoughts about Bella. BELLA FUCKING MARIE SWAN! My fucking sister figure. She looked at me and bit her WHAT THE HELL! MAN GET IT THE FUCK TOGETHER! THATS BELLA YOUR FUCKING PERVING ABOUT YOU SICK MOLESTER! God i wanted to kill myself. The guys started rapping Snoop dogs part but I was to busy hating my inner perv to join them. Finally the song ended and the girls stopped dancing. Bella stopped grinding into me. Thank You FUCKING Jesus! We then pulled up to the club it was called _The Baltic Room_.

We cut to the front of the line and walked in. We were all underage but me and Em. So the girls and Jazz naturally had a fake ID. I know what your thinking. Police Chief Edward Cullen allowing illegal acts to be done but let's face it... I'm not about to stop my family from a good alcoholic beverage every now and then. Because that shit is goooooddd!

The girls went out to dance and me and the guys went to go get drinks. I was just sippin' my Patron when all the sudden I see Bella pushed up against the wall by a tall, russet skinned, black haired man. She was scared shitless. So i walked over to the mother fucker and pulled him away from her.

"Who is this, sweetie?"I asked putting my arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Jacob, he said that he wanted me to...d-do stuff-f with him. I want him to leave me alone edward." Bella mumbled. She was terrified. So I just started acting again.

"Stay away from my girlfriend you idiotic prick!" I spat at him. I was pissed beyond belief. Bella looked at me confused. I just tilted my head a little in Jacob's direction. Hurt was in her eyes for a split second before it was suddenly filled with understanding. I wonder what that's about.

"I don't believe you. Kiss... Show me your a couple. Then I'll leave you alone."

Holy fuck...Tanya is gonna have my ass. This couldn't end well but there was no way in hell I was gonna let this sick motherfucker near _my_ Bella. I mean my sister Bella. Yeah. So I took a deep breath and smiled crookedly at Bella. She looked excited yet scared. I leaned in a little to see if this was okay. But i didn't need her to answer me because she closed the distance between our lips so that the touched.

Author's note: TELLL ME WHAT YALL THOUGHT! IMMA TRY AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT ASAP! R&R PLZZZZ!


	3. Please God!

Chapter 3:Please God

**Author's Note: I just love fanfiction. Haha and im a fucking review whore. lol so review bitches! jk jk jk!**

_BPOV_

I would claim whats rightfully fucking mine. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

My hateful thoughts towards that bitch where suddenly put on hold when I heard my door swing open. I evilly grinned at my two best fucking friends a in the whole wide world. Alice and Rose. They saw my evil grins and then their concerned looks turned into what I assumed to be an exact reflection of my own smile. They knew exactly what was going on. And they were as fucking excited as a 10 year old kid stuck in Disney land over night.

"So. Where gonna make Edward your boyfriend, right?"Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes. We sure as fucking hell are. But we have to get rid of his skanky ass whore of a girlfriend,Tanya, first. She is coming to stay here for a week but I think we all know what we have to do. We'll make Edward want me... Then we have to make her look like the bitch she probably is in front of him... Then edward will have to pick between us... his loving family who has been with him his whole life... and her the blonde bimbo who just gives him a good fuck and annoy's the shit out of him... it's not really a hard choice... But we have to start the first part of the plan tonight at the club... I can't really think of how to make him notice me as more then a sister figure. Any suggestions ladies?" I finished my plan. The girls were smiling wickedly. The were probably as excited as I was. Maybe even more. Rose raised her hand and said "OH OH! ME ME! PICK ME MS. BYATCH!" I laughed and said."What's your answer cock sucker!" in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Okay here's what we're going to do..."

**_****Thirty Minutes Later_**

"Kay. Thanks Jacob...Yep...at The Baltic Room... yep... Jealous...ah ha... be all over me... hahaha i know... thanks again... bye,"I said into the phone. Our plan was going smoothly so far. I must Say Rose is one smart bitch. I love her! Anyways we were all getting in the car and I noticed that I just happened to have to sit in Edward's lap. So I decided to have a little fun with him. California Girls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg came on and i started singing the lyrics loudly with Alice and Rose. After the chorus I started grinding into Edward's crotch. He gasped loudly and I had to bite my bottom lip to hold back my laughter. As the song went on I began to grind harder and harder. He was panting and moaning. Yea I did that shit to Edward-dampen-my-panties-Cullen. Bella-1. Tanya(BITCH)-0. Then I turned around to look at edward. I bit my lip and looked at him from underneath my eyelashes. The epitome of innocence. He moaned loudly agian. And his eyes glazed over in lust as he stared into my eyes. But our moment was ruined when he shook his head in disgust. Who was he disgusted with? HImself...Me...Tanya? I hoped to god it was the latter one but that wasn't very likely seeing that Tanya was no where near us at the time. FUCK! I bet he's disgusted with me. Well thats shit. When the song ended we pulled up into the Baltic Room parking lot. We went right to the front of the line and handed the big, dark skinned, intimidating man our fake IDs.(Well Emmett and Edward's aren't fake but whatever)

Once we walked in us girls decided to go dance, while the boys went to go get some alchie! Once they couldn't see us we began to look for Jacob. While scanning the crowd I saw I tall, buff, Black cropped haired, russet skinned man wearing nice fitting black jeans and a white button downed shirt that had the first four buttons open revealing some of his gorgeous chest leaning against the back wall. Jacob. I smiled widely and walked over to my best guy friend from my childhood.

"HEY JAKE!"I said when I snook up behind him.

"Hey Bells!" He said back. He was about to give me a hug but i reminded him that Edward might be watching and he would know that what we were about to do was fake. He apologized and said that he forgot. He pushed me up against the wall and got all up in my business. Nuzzling my neck with his nose. WOW. He's good at this. I tried my best to look terrified and I think I did pretty well.

"So, Jake, how is Nessie?" I whispered. Nessie or Vanessa was Jake's long time girlfriend and one of my best friends.

"She's great Bell. I...ah think im... gonna... propose." He stuttered.

"WOW! JAKE! I am so excited for you guys!"

"Thanks. Bella."he whispered back.

Then I saw Edward looking at me and I looked as scared as I possibly could. I whispered to Jake that he was looking and he nodded. Jake then started to feel me up and grab my arm roughly...ect...ect...

Edward looked infuriated. YES! THATS GOOD! WOOT!WOOT!

He walked over and pushed jake off of me angrily. Sexy Angry Edward made my panties wet. _Fuck I can just imagine him angrily spanking me and then ramming into me harder and harder, faster and faster, until I come all over his sheets._ FOCUS!He put his arm around me and said,"Honey who is this?"He fake smiled at me. I started acting the role of terrified damsel in distress again.

"Jacob, he said that he wanted me to...d-do stuff-f with him. I want him to leave me alone, Edward."I sobbed. Edward looked at Jacob and growled.

"Stay away from my girlfriend you idiotic prick!" Edward spat.

I pretended to look shocked at Edward. Because I was supposed to be wondering what was going on in Edward's eyes. He tilted his head in Jacob's general direction. I knew that it was all fake but I still felt sad that Edward wasn't really my boyfriend. I shook the sadness out of my eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I don't believe you. Kiss... Show me your a couple. Then I'll leave you alone." Jake said. Did I mention Jake is amazing. I looked up at Edward. He looked kinda scared. Then he looked determined. He tilted his head so it was inches from mine. Then he looked into my eyes to see if it was okay. I didn't respond to his silent question. I just closed the distance between his lips and mine. We started it off gently and slow but then I pushed my tongue out and asked for entrance into his hot mouth. He opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. Neither really every one but we just kept battling it out. This was by far the best kiss in my life. I was trying very hard not to kick my foot in the air like in the Princess Diaries. So I put my hands into his beautiful bronze locks. Pulling on them to bring my face closer to his. His hands went to my hips and he pulled me closer to him. His erection was pressed into my stomach. We both tried to pull each other closer and succeeded. Which was a pretty great accomplishment considering how close we already were. We were both moaning and my panties were soaked through. Holy Shit. This was fuck hott! I looked into his eyes and I swore I saw two things in his eyes. One-Lust. Two- Love? OH FUCK! Could this be possible? I swear my heart was doing a happy dance. But as he looked into my eyes he suddenly pulled away.

And said,"There now leave mongrel," to Jake. Jake left. Then Edward stormed off to the bathroom. Damn this is shit. My heart stopped doing a happy dance and then it stopped beating at all. He didn't want me. He just kissed me to keep Jake away and to keep me saafe. I didn't mean anything too him. Tanya was his fucking girlfriend. This calls for desperate measure. I have to get Rose and Alice and we have to devise another way to get Edward to love me. I just have one request to god right now.

Please god don't let me get my heart broken.

**Author's Note: OKAY three chapters in one day! that deserves REVIEWS!**


	4. The Wicked Bitch Arrives

_AN: THANK YOU TWO MY FIRST REVIEWER:_ADADANCER! YOU FUCKING ROCK! ANYHOO HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! I DO HAVE TOO SAY THAT THERE IS SOME VERY MILD LESBIAN PARTS IN HERE SO IF YOUR OPPOSED THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! OH AND GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE BITCH FIGHT. I MADE UP TWO NEW CHARACTER'S IN HERE. I USED ME AND MY BOYFRIENDS NAME FOR THE CHARACTERS SO I HOPE YOU DONT MIND.

LOTS OF LOVE

YOUR BITCH

MEGAN!

xoxoxoxxx

_EPOV_

WHAT THE FUCKING BULL SHIT IS FUCKING GOING THE FUCK ON! I AM A FUCKING TWO TIMING ASSHOLE! I NEED TO FUCKING GO TO THE DEEPEST FUCKING PIT OF FUCKING HELL! MOTHER FUCKER! Why in the hell am I fucking snogging Isabella Fucking Swan! I have a sexy ass Girlfriend. Who fucking trusts me and I am sucking some other girls fucking face off! URRRGGHHHH! I let go of Bella after Jacob left and ran to the guy's bathroom. What the hell is wrong with me. Get it together you asshole! I have fucking 3 problems right now.

1) Most importantly I AM FUCKING CHEATING ON MY SEXY BITCH GIRLFRIEND and she's going to kill me, or worse: Castrate me! Mental Shudder.

2)I am attracted to MY SISTER FROM ANOTHER MISTER! I MEAN! WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S LIKE IF I FUCKED ALICE! ewww!(somewhere In the back of my mind i knew it wasnt the same thing. _Shut up stupid voice in my mind!_) I AM FUCKED UP BIG TIME!

3) I HAVE A HARD ON THE SIZE OF MOTHER FUCKING TEXAS! WHAT THE SHIT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS FUCKING HARD ON! DAMNIT! GUESS IMMA HAVE TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS! Pun intended.

There is no way in fucking hell that I am going back out there. Bella is like a fucking drug to me. I need to fucking remember HOPE NOT DOPE! But honestly if there is a crack head alone in a room with a lighter and 5 joints... what do you think is gonna happen. Yeah put two and two together and there you got it! THE JUNKIE LIGHTS UP AND SMOKES IT! Thats exactly what the fuck is gonna happen if I see Bella out there with that tight, cleavage showing, deep blue dress hugging her perfectly soft body. I could picture me kissing down from her neck to her lower back, unzipping as I go, then pulling them down revealing her lace bra and thong set. Then I would pull them off her slowly kissing her one of her soft breasts. I'd suck on them. Then I'd slowly put my cock into her tight, warm pussy. She'd get closer and closer to her orgasm as I went faster and faster. Then She'd call out my name in ecstasy. EDWARD FUCKING GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTERS YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD! FUCK YOU!

UGHHHH! MY LIFE IS SO CONFUSING!

I am not going out there. I am not going out there. I am not going out there. I am not go-

WAIT A SEC. Why the fuck am I being afraid of Bella? I am a fucking man and she is just a little girl. I can fucking show her who is boss. She will not own me. Or my cock. Ever. No one will ever own me. Not even Tanya. You know what screw her. _You'd like that wouldn't you edward!_ Shut up you fucking stupid voices. I am going to go outside and fucking my self control. I'll show them! I walked outside and was met by a sight that made me want to run back inside of the bathroom and never come out. Damn I think my cock just went from texas to the entire continent of North America!

_BPOV_

OMG! I can't believe I am actually doing this. I was only wearing my bra and my thong and my fuck me pumps. Rose, Alice, and our new friend Megan were wearing the same thing except mine was blue, alice's was pink, rose's was red, and Megan's was purple. There were two polls. Megan and I had the one closest to the boys bathroom and ALice and Rose were closest to the bar. The song _Rude boy by Rihanna_ was on and we were dancing on the polls. Megan wrapped one leg around the poll and then she spun around. I was doing the same thing. Then I held onto the poll with one hand, Megan did the same. we started grinding onto each other. We were flipping our hair all over the place and then we started making out. Megan was fucking beautiful. She had burnette hair that went to her mid back and she had grown out hair bangs so that she could just push them back with her hand which she did often. It was sorta curly. So basically she had sex hair. Her skin was porcelain like mine. her eyes were hazel with long thick black eye lashes framing them. Her lips were full and deep red. She had light black eyeshadow on and black eyeliner. She was a fan-fucking-tastic kisser. Second only to Edward. She sucked onto my tounge and we fought for dominance. She came out on top. Then she started grouping my breasts. And I hers. Her breasts were perky and huge! I just loved them. To bad I'm not lesbian. That would be great. Then I looked up and that when I saw Edward Looking like he was fucking mentally retarded staring at us. His jaw was at the floor. Then Megan put her hands in my thong and cupped my pussy. I was really turned on by Megan. I stuck my hand in her panties too. God she was wet as fuck! I inserted one finger into her hott vjayjay and moved in and out. She inserted two in me and finally we both orgasmed. I looked at edward and his face looked like he was in pain. The song came to an end and all four of us girls jumped off of the polls. We walked over to the guys and they all looked really turned on. Then Emmett said,

"Who is your bombshell lady friend, Bella?"

I smiled widely and then said,"This is Megan. And Emmett she is straight so don't even think about it." Emmett looked disappointed. Then Emmett walked over to this hot brunette guy sitting at the bar. They were laughing when they came back.

"Bella, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, _Megan_," he said Megan's name slower then the other's as he pointed us out to the guy."This is my friend from the High School football team. His name is Matt Claudio."

Oh I could see what this was about know. "Oh nice to meet ya, Matt." We all said. Megan was kinda quiet and looking at him from the side of her eyes. She kept mussing with her hair. I went over and whispered in her ear."You know, Matt Has the hotts for you Babes." Megan smiled widely and asked matt to dance. Of course he said yes. I smiled as they walked away and started grinding on each other.

"Hey Guys. Why don't we ask Megan and Matt to come and stay with us at the mansion for the rest of the summer? I have a feeling we'll all be great friends with them." Alice said. Alice had a "feeling" and we all knew not to bet against Alice so we all said sure that would be great. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose went to go dancing. I decided to ask Megan and Matt what they thought about staying with us. Turns out they would love too. So after I asked them I walked back over to sit with Edward. He still looked like he was in pain. Tonight was a great accomplishment. I got to great new friends and I think Edward might have yet another hard on because of me... well and Megan..and Rose...and Alice... but whatever. so I figure the score is like Bella and My whores-5 and bitch- 2.

It's been Two days have passed and it's been great. So far. Megan and Matt had moved into one of the guest rooms and were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They of course were already fucking like bunnies all the time. We all love them like our own already.

Yesterday we were all just hanging around the pool and chilling. We had music going and then there was the BBQ turning on fire incident. Yeah. Well ... um... lets just say that someone *coughcough*EMMETT*coughcough* was supposed to be watching the grill but was to busy checking us girls out as we tanned on the lounge chairs. So we ended up calling Pizza Hut. Joy. Emmett is really a retard some times.

Today everybody is currently sitting in the living room. Alice on jasper's lap on the floor next to the sofa. Rosalie laying next to em on the sofa. Matt and Megan snuggled up on the recliner and me and Edward sitting on the love seat. We were watching the Wizard of Oz and there was thunder and lightning going on outside, trust Forks to give you a storm in the summer, when suddenly the first show the Wicked Witch of the west. Three things happened simultaneously then.

First, A crash of lightning turned the lights off. Next, I jumped into Edward's lap. Finally, the door swung open. And there standing at the door, drenched in rain, as lightning struck behind her was the bitch herself. My mortal enemy. Tanya. The lights went back on then so the bitch could see me sitting in MY man's lap. Oh I believe the score is now Bella and da hos- 6 and Tanya- 2. WHAT NOW BITCH.

**(AN: WAS GONNA STOP IT THERE BUT FIGURED WTH MIGHT AS WELL GET INTO TANYA'S GONORRHEA RIDDEN MIND!)**

**TPOV**

God. It rains like waaayyyyy to fucking much in this god forsaken town. I mean like who in the hell would wanna like live here? Apparently Eddie's snobby family. If they do anything like mean to me at all I'll make Edward have to pick between me and them. Which mean's me! Coz NOO ONEE dumps TANYA-SUCK-UR-BALLS-DENALI. Edward was the hottest guy in Seattle which means he has to be with the hottest girl in Seattle which is aka MWAH! And Edward is like fucking lucky to have me.

Anyway I finally pulled up to his huge mansion. Thats another reason I love Eddie. He's rich as hell! So I got out of my car into the like pouring rain in my mini mini skirt, red strapless shit and 4 inch stilettos. It was freezing. I went over to the door and then I heard a loud crash of thunder that scared me really bad so I opened the door without knocking and walked into my boyfriend's family's house. All the light were out and I tried to squint to see where everyone was. But I couldn't see anything. Just as I was about to talk another lightning bolt sounded right behind me and the lights went back on. I looked around the room and was suddenly infuriated. There were three couples. A blonde boy and short black-haired girl. A muscular boy with dark brown hair and a blonde girl. A brunette girl and boy. But that's not what made me see red. No what made me see red was this skinny, brunette tramp that was sitting in MY man's lap. She turned to look at me and smiled a sweet-fucking smile at me. And Edward just looked terrified. WELL FUCK! HE should be! But I'll worry about him later. First the trash has to be fucking taken out. I got up and lunged toward the brunette girl in my Eddie's lap. Time to die skank!

_MEGPOV_

Okay this could not be good. There was this ugly ass strawberry blonde that came in and looked at my home girl Bella like she was about to kill her. She lunged toward bella and screeched,

"GET YOUR FUCKING SLUTTY ASS HANDS OFF MY MAN BIMBO!"

That was it. NO ONE! Talks to me sister that way. I looked at Rose and Ali. There looks were probably just as pissed as mine. The slut started grabbing Bee's hair and trowing her around. She got one more cheap slap at bella before I got over there. I picked her up by her dry, ugly hair and threw here against the wall. Then I punched her in her fat face. "NOBODY FUCKING TALKS TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT BITCH! GOT THAT?"I yelled.

She looked at me and then smirked. "YOU ARE A WHORE AND YOUR WORTHLESS AND UGLY! EDWARD WILL NEVER W-" she was about to say Edward will never want you SO I kicked her with me pumps right in her ribcage. She screamed and tackled me. She was pulling my hair and digging her nails into me. I kneed her in the nose and heard a hard crackling noise. She was pissed and then she punched me in the nose. It cracked even louder then hers had. Blood was searing down my face.

"YOU F-FUCKING BROKE MY N-NOSE BITCH!" I yelled. It hurt so fucking bad. Then Matt grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

"Hun, are you okay."

"Um.. not really... um just sit down w-with me so I-I can watch them k-kick her ass-s. Then take me to the f-fucking hospital-l." I said as my nose throbbed in pain.

I looked over to the fight and liked what I saw. Alice was strattling tanya and holding Tanya's hand over her head so she couldn't use them. Rose was punching her in the face over and over again. Bella was scared standing behind Edward. God they are so in love.

" YOU FUCKING EVER TOUCH ONE OF MY SISTERS AGAIN YOU ARE DEAD BITCH! FUCKING DEAD! YOU FUCKING EVEN SAY ONE MEAN THING TO THEM AND THE WORLD WILL BE RID OF ONE LESS SKANK!" rose spit at her. ALice decided that the bitch had enough damage to her so she got rose off her and they both turned around and walked back to there mates. I looked over to see that Bella had walked over and whispered something in Bella's ear. Then Tanya lost it and puled Bella by the hair and shoved her face into the wall next to her. It looked really painful.

And this was only the beginning of the bitch fight.

Author's note: Next Chapter is the rest of the bitch fight and Edward and Tanya and Bella love/hate triangle. REVIEW REVIEW!

Lots of love

Your bitch

Megan!

xoxoxoxxx


	5. The Cat Fight,The Scissors,The Hospital

AN: okay I just love this story and cannot stop writing! Lol i love you bitches that review! Anyhoo lets shut up and get to he girl on girl fight!

Lots of love

Your crazy ass bitch

Megan!

xoxoxoxxx

Chapter 5: the bitch fight, the scissors, the hospital

BPOV

I walked up to Bitch after Rose beat the shit out of her.

"I'll let you know how good of a fuck Edward is while your getting a new nose! I swear,T, we can be bffn's! Best friends for now!" i whispered into her ear. She was definately pissed beyond belief. She grabbed my hair and flipped me around so that now she was strattling me."fucking say one more thing to piss me off. I like dare you!" she whispered in my ear. I gentley grabbed her hair and pulled her head closer to mine. Then I whispered in her ear,"Edward saw me half naked and was sporting a massive hard on! Isn't that just fucking yummy?"i smiled innocently. She groweled and kneed me in the shin! Hard! I then smacked her right in the jaw.

"OW THAT FUCKING HURT BITCH!" she yelled. I punched her as hard as possible right square in the chest. She let out a wooping gasp of air. "AAAARGGGGHHHH!"she screamed. She dug her nails into my scalp and then smasged my head into the side of the TV stand. That's when it all went black.

RPOV

Awww fuck. Dumb bimbo whore gone and done it know. I mean i warned her. I fucking warned her. But no she fucking bashes bella's head into a fucking table. Stupid bitch. I took out a pair of scissors from the kitchen. Alice jumped onto Bitch's back and put her hand's over her eyes. I came up behind them and pulled all of her ugly red blonde hair into my hand. "I warned you Bitch." i said to her calmly. Then i snipped the scissors. Tanya's hair was now resembling a sufer boy. Ah sweet sweet revenge. I walked away feeling accomplished. Then I remembered Bella's current situation.

I picked up my phone.

"911 state your emergency."

"Hello. My name is Rosalie Hale and my best friend was just ina fight and had her head bashed into the edge of a tv stand. Shes unconsious and bleeding buckets. We need an ambulance. 7125 E. Twilight Drive. Forks,WA." i said quickly. They said they' be there shortly and hung up.

"Belly honey please wake up." edward said. He haid put her head in his lap and was holding a towel to the wound in her head to try and stop the bleeding. Awww. There in fucking Love! Haha take that you blonde Bitch!

EPOV

"Bella. Honey pleasse wake up!" i begged. God Bella if you fucking die on me I think I'll die to. Tanya is such a Bitch. I mean it looked bad but common! No need to fucking kill her for it. Jealous hag!

Suddenly the EMTs came in and put Bella and Megan, because she broke her nose, into the ambulance. Everyone ran into there seperate cars and sped to Forks General Hospital. I had no clue where tanya was at this point and I really don't give a fuck. I mean my Bella could be dying right now. God I really don't wanna think about that right now. My phone vibrated as I pulled into the parking lot. I looked down and saw Tanya's name on the screen. I opened it and spat,"I'll talk to you later," into the phone.

I ran into the main lobby.

"isabella Swan."i asked the old lady sitting there. She looked through the computer for a second and then she said,"Well, it appears that Isabella is in the ER right now. So that'll be on your left down the hallway. Room 17." she smiled kindly.

"Thank you, ma'am." i thanked her.

"No problem young man. Go check up on your girlfriend and make sure she's okay."

I blushed. She's not my girlfriend. I thought sadly. Wait. Why am I sad that Bella isn't my girlfriend. Hmm i dont know. That can wait for later anyways. I need to go be there for bella now. I walked down the sterile hallways of FGH. Then I came to the fork in the hallway and went left. I ran down the ER hallway untill i finally found 17. I opened the door and was suddenly filled with sadness. The scene befire me broke my heart.

Bella was on a hospital bed.

Head bandaged.

Hooked up to tubes.

A heart monitior making the only noise in the room. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sat down next to her and held her hand. I pulled it up to my lips and kissed it.

"Im so sorry Hun. I shouldn't of let this happen. I should of broke up this fight you to were in. I shouldn't have let Tanya overrract. I should've... I don't know... I just shouldn't have let this happen. I am so sorry. Please wake up. I'll do whatever you want if you wake. I can't be without you bells!" Her eyes started fluttering open and my heart was doing cart wheels.

BPOV

It was all black. But there was a sweet, velvet voice calling my name.

". Bella honey wake please." it sounded so sad. Why would this sweet angelic voice be so sad? It wasn't right. I tried to open my eyes but the darkness just surronded me. It was becoming quite claustrophobic. The voice stopped for awhile. Then it was there again. I also felt something warm squeese my body. I cpuldn't exactly pinpoint where it was exactly because my senses where disjointed but i would bet it was either my hand or my arm. I couldn't really concentrate on the angel's voice because there was so much pain in my head. But I swear I heard,"i'll do anything you want" and " I cant live with out you."

I realized that the angel's voice was Edward. I had to oppen my eyes to show him that I was okay. So i fought really hard but was finally able to open my eyes. There were two emerald orbs staring deep into my eyes.

" Oh thank god your okay. Bella I am so sorry she did this. I ah think we are pretty much over." he said.

I couldn't help the small smile that creapt onto my lips. I nodded. Remembering everything that happened I was suddenly worried,

"how is megan doing?"

"Okay. Matt's with her. She's not going to need a nose job so it wasn't as bad as we thought. They think she'll be able to leave tomorrow. You on the other hand are a different story. They doctor hasn't examined you yet buy i am pretty sure you had a concussion." as soon as he finished talking a tall man with dark blonde hair wearing scrubs came in.

"I am Dr. McHansen." he said reaching his hand out for bella to shake. She shook it gently.

"Bella" she said quitely.

"okay lets check out that head of yours," smiled.

*One Checkup Later*

"It appears bella has a minor concusion. Due to the fact you lost lots of blood we need you to stay over night. Just precautionary." Dr. McHansen explained to me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Matt, Rose and Emmett were with Megan.

They all nodded and Doc walked out of the room.

" You guys should head home. I'll stay with Bells," alice said. Damn I kinda wanted to stay with Edward but then again him and tanya probably had alot to talk over. Everyone said goodbye and left. Alice smiled at me and then started blabbering on about the whole fight in detail. Going over every ounce of pain the bitch felt. This made me feel sooooo much better. When Alice told me that they cut her hair off... Well that was just the icing on the cake.

I was figuring about Bella-30, Tanya-2. After laughing for a few minutes i fell asleep with alice laying next to me. She was comforingly stroking my hair. Alice can sometimes be like a mom to me.

MPOV

Ughh! That bitch really did a number on my face. The doc says i wont need plastic surgery, so thats good. But it still hurts lile fuck. I am going to get that bitch back. All us girls hate her and we are going to get her out of Edward's life so that he will open his fucking eyes and see that Bella is the only girl for him. But guys are dumb fucks so i guess me Ali Rose and Bella are gonna have to push him in the right direction. Hopefully he will be yelling at Tanya right now. If he isnt then i am going to kick his gorgeous little ass.

TPOV

These girls wanna play with me. Well like fuck them because I am gonna destroy them because I am Tanya fucking Denali and skanks dont just cut my hair and get away with it. Edward is mine and that whore bella deserves internal bleeding for trying to like steal him from me! When edward got home i had already devised a great plan to get Edward to forget about his ugly skinny bitch friend, Beatrice...Bertha... Bologney... Ugh whatever it was! He walked into the house fuming. I pulled my legs to my chest holding myself and started sobbing. Edward came up behind me. His expression went from angry to concerned.

"E-Edward I-I am s-s-sorry!" i sobbed. "I got jealous. And I swear that i didnt mean to hurt her so bad. Or break the brunette's nose." i lied.

" They were just horrible though. The fucked up my face and cut of my h-h-h-h-HAIRRRR!" i started hysterically sobbing. Like damn imma good liar! Haha! He said that he forgave me and that maybe his family just like overreacted and they just didnt know me. I fake smiled and promised to try to be nicer... Pfft as if! I pulled him in for a kiss. It started off like sweet but then we went into full out make out mode. I ripped his clothes off. Then he ripped mine . He grabbed a condom from his jeans and plunged in and out of me on his living room sofa. I was about to orgasm when the door flung open. Six pairs of eyes landed on us. I spotted Beatrice and gave her a sweet smile. Pay backs a bitch. Huh?

BPOV

I woke up about 50 minutes later. I really wanted to go home and I felt fine so I gave the doc puppy dog eyes. No one can refuse those ,and got me and Megan sprung from the hell that is FGH. I got into Matt's Lamburgini. With Megan in the front and me, Alice and Jasper in the back. Rose and Em went in Roses red bmw. I was really excited to go make fun of bitch girl's hair. Alice opened the front door. We all looked up when we heard the moaning. That was the exact second that God broke his promise to me. My heart was utterly broken. Edward and Tanya were fucking having sex on the living room couch, and I fucking walk in on it. Fucking God hates me! So I did the only sensible thing a heartbroken girl can do.

I walked up to Edward and bitch slapped him hard right across the face. It was really loud an left a red mark. I was slightly proud. I started crying then." How could you?" i whispered so quietly that I doubt anyone but him could hear me. I ran away, right up the stairs into Alice's room because I sure as hell was not sleeping across the hall from the "happy couple". I got into Alice's room and shut the door. I jumped onto her king sized pink bed and let sleep overcome me. Me-0, tanya-60

APOV

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BELLA! THIS WHORE GIVES BELLA A CONCUSION AND BREAKS MEGANS FUCKING NOSE AND THEN INSTEAD OF STICKING UP FOR YOUR FAMILY YOU FUCK YOUR PLASTIC BITCH GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR FUCKING HEAD DICKWARD?" I shouted as loud as I could. I have never cussed that much before but it needed to be said. He was about to talk when Rose interrupted

"HONESTLY EDWARD ARE YOU GONNA PICK SOME USED AND ABUSED CUNT YOU PICKED OFF THE STREET OVER PEOPLE WHO HAVE KNOWN YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND PEOPLE THAT YOU JUST BECAME GREAT FRIENDS WITH! WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR DUMB FUCK HEAD THAT SOOOOO MANY PEOPLE ARE SO MUCH BETTER THEN THIS BITCH, PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY FUCKING LOVE YOU EDWARD! BUT ISNT THAT WHAT YOU DO? HURT THE ONLY GURL WHO TRULY LOVES YOU!NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR DICK OR YOUR HAIR OR YOUR EYES BUT BECAUSE OF WHO YOU FUCKING ARE ASA PERSON!GOD FUCKING DAMMIT EDWARD WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Rose yelled really pissed off. Edward was about to talk again but this time Megan cut him off. She said it quite calmly.

" I thought we were friends Edward. How could you just fuck the girl who hurt two of your friends. Well I guess she's worth more to you then your friends that actually care about you. Which is pretty fucking stupid Edward. Rose is right. Tanya doesnt nor will she ever love you. But there is some one that loves you and deep down you know that you love her too."

Edward looked thoughtfull. But I really didn't want to hear him defend himself and Tanya. So me and the girls went up to my room where I knew Bella would be. She was sleeping. Out cold.

The girls helped me change her into p-jays and then we all curled up on my bed. Rose holding bella in her arms. Megan on the otherside smoothing Bella's hair down over and over again lovingly. And I was laying with my head by Bella's legs so I rubbed reasurring circles on her thigh.

We were all connected. We had a special bond. Even more then sisters. Even Megan. Even though we've only known her a week. But I know I would risk my life for her and vice versa. We all love each other and will support the others with what ever they need. We will always be each other's rocks. The shoulder to cry on.

Alice, Bella, Rose,and Megan... Sisters for life.

AN: okay tell me what you think! I thought that last part was so sweet! I love my four girls! They are just so amazingly loving! Tanya is a class A bitch! I hate that bitch! Jasper, Emmett and Matt are still their awesome selves... Supporting their ladies and being hott at the same time. And Edward... lets just he isn't the brightest bulb in the pack right now! I mean what fuck brained loser would fall for Tanya's lies? No offense Edward! I still love you.*Blows Kisses* ANYHOO please review!

Haha that rhymes!

Losts of love

Your bitch

Megan!

xoxoxoxxx


	6. The Sisters and the frigid bitch

Chapter 6: The Sisters and the Frigid Bitch

BPOV

I woke up and felt warmth next to me. Wait does that mean my dream last night was true? I was very excited.

_*dream*_

_I was sobbing on my bed after I saw him with Tanya._

_Edward walked in looking sad and sorry. He sat at the foot of the bed and turned towards me._

_"Mmmm... Bella I'm so sorry about what you saw. I was just trying to forget you by being with Tanya but I kept wishing that it was you underneath me not her. I want you Bella. I broke up with Tanya to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend? I mean... If you can forgive me... That is."_

_"Oh Edward!Of course!"_

_He got up and kissed me gently but I wasnt having that. Flipped us so that I was strattling my boyfriend._

_I kissed him more passionately. Slipping my tounge into his mouth. Sucking on it. Then he unzipped my blue dress leaving me in my silky lace blue bra and panty set._

_"God your so beautiful, Bella."_

_I smiled and then took of his button up shirt._

_He started squeezing my nipples throught the bra and then they were suddenly very hard._

_We were both moaning loudly._

_Then i took off his pants to find he had went commando. He was huge! This might hurt I thought. I mean Im no virgin but I haven't had sex for like a year._

_He smiled down at me and whispered sexily in my ear,"Like what you see Bella! Im going to pound in and out of your hot, tight, wet pussy fast and hard untill you scream loud. And you know what your gonna scream? Your gonna scream Edward!Edward!GodEdward!"_

_I was really, really wet now!_

_"Do it, Edward. Make me yours."_

_He groweled and ripped off my panties and thong. Oh this is fucking kinky!_

_"I love you bella." He said to me. I smiled at him. Then he plunged into me hard again and again. UGH. IT FELT SOO GOOOODD! After we both Orgasmed he rolled us over so that we could both go to sleep._

I wanted to tell him i loved him too. So I opened My eyes to see the person next to me. They had long blonde hair. It wasn't Edward. It was Rose. I suddenly felt extremley sad. Of course Edward didn't want Me. He wanted Tanya. His Beautiful girlfriend. I started sobbing loudly. Then the girls woke up and comforted me. After about 20 minutes I stopped crying. You know what. Fuck this! I will not cry! I will fight for him! That stupid bitch better get ready. We had to think of a plan. Something that would make the Bitch go down. And I knew just what we had to do.

RPOV

Bella is one Smart bitch when she is pissed. So this is her plan. Me, Jazz,Em, Ali, Meg, and Matt have to get outta the house so that Bella, Edward and Tanya are home alone. Bella will take a shower in the bathroom next to Edward's room. SHe'll 'forget' her towel and then she will have to go back to her room naked and wet. Edward and Tanya have been in his room all day. So when bella calls and tells us she is ready to go outside, we will text Edward and ask him to see if we have any bread at home because we are shopping. So they will walk out at the same time and bella will bump into him buck naked. Bella will scream and Tanya will walk outside to se edward and bella pressed together and bella naked. Causing Tanya to blow up like the dumb bitch she is. Edward will get all defensive and the two will fight until Edward hopefully kicks her out on her ass. Then him and Bella can ride off into the susnet.

I hope this works.

EPOV

I was sitting in my room watching TV with Tanya when my phone buzzed. It was from Alice.

_Hey see if we have bread downstairs. We are at the store and none of us can remember if we need it or not._

"I'll be right back, Tanya." I said getting up and walking out the door. Suddenly I walked straight into something cold and wet. I fell to the ground with the wet thing under neath me. I looked down to see that it was a naked bella! HOLY HOT DAMN! HER TITS ARE FUCKING HUGEEE! She screamed in shock. My door opened and standing there was a very pissed looking tanya. This was kinda like deja vu.

"I KNEW IT! YOUR FUCKING THIS WHORE BEHIND MY BACK EDWARD! YOU FUCKING DOUCHE!" tanya screeched. She pulled me off of Bella and punched me hard across the Face. Damn she is strong.

" YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD. YOU DONT HAVE TO CHOOSE ANYMORE. IM FUCKING DONE! IM LEAVING! NOW! WE ARE FUCKING THROUGH YOU TWO TIMING SCUMBAG! HAVE FUN WITH THIS UGLY BITCH!

BPOV

The song from the wizard of oz when they go ding dong the wicked witch is dead went through my head. Haha! I won! She's GONE! OMG! Wait Edward can still fight for her. I hope he doesn't. He just stood there looking shocked. Tanya ran into his room and grabbed her bags. She stormed downstairs and slammed the door loudly behind her. I looked up at Edward to see him staring at my naked tits. I cleared my throat and he looked up into my eyes. He looked at me with lust, adoration,and...love?

"Edward,I-"he cut me off by pulling me into him and kissing me. I was shocked at first but kissed him back. We were actually kissing!

He grabbed my thigh and rapped it around his waist. then he grabbed the other one and did the same thing. He backed us up into the wall. I put my hands into his hair and we battled for dominance with our tongues. I let him win. Were really getting at it. He started sucking my boobs. I was moaning so loud that it was embarrassing but then a throat was cleared. I looked over to where it was and saw Edward's Aunt Catherine. OH SHIT!


	7. ABOUT TIME

Chapter 7: ABOUT TIME!

EPOV

So much just happened in the past 20 minutes. Somehow the innocent act of me going to go see if we had bread or not turned into me not having and a girlfriend and making out with a very naked Bella's tits.

GOD! MY LIFE IS SO FUCKED UP!

Bella's huge and fucking perky tits tasted amazing in my mouth. I ate up that shit like a fat kid and the worlds last twinkie.

I was sucking and nibbling into bella's pink mounds while she was moaning uncontrollably and very fucking loud. Yeah. i fucking made her moan like that. That really fucking make's my ego go through the mother fucking roof.

Suddenly I heard a throat being cleared behind me. Bella looked up over my shoulder to see who it was. She looked terrified beyond belief. I wonder who would make Bella looked that scared to see. Must be really bad.

I put Bella down and turned around to see who it was.

It shocked me when I turned to see a short lady that had carmel brown hair and extremely resembled my mother.

"Hi Auntie Catherine." I said with a guilty smile.

"Edward... Bella... um... well..."she stuttered. Well you really couldn't blame her. She just walked in on her nephew almost having sex. "It was about time. I really was starting to think you were gay Edward. Anyhoo... dinner will be ready in twenty minutes so finish up here."She walked back down the stairs.

Okay that was really fucking weird. Did my Aunt just imply that she thought me and Bella should've had sex by now?

Bella smiled and said,"So... Um... What do you wanna do k\now?"

I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Well. Do you want to like forget this every happened,"As I said this she frowned and look heart broken."Or do you wanna be my girlfriend?" She suddenly perked up and started sucking my face off. I pulled away from her for a second. I looked down and realized she was naked again. _Why hello Mr. Hard-on how's the weather down there?_

"Is that a yes?" I asked her with my crooked grin.

"Of course it is you stupid Dumb Fuck!"she growled with a teasing grin on her face.

"Wow. Always the hopeless romantic, aren't ya Swan?"

"Bet your sweet ass Cullen." she taunted.

I leaned down and kissed her again.

This time it was slow and full of love. Love? When the fuck did that happen. I don't know. But whatever. I'll just give into the fucking feeling and go with it.

Suddenly I was very happy to be rid of that bitch I used to call my girlfriend.

BPOV

OMFG! OMFG! OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Edward-Mother-Fucking-Perfect-Cullen is my fucking boyfriend! BOYFRIEND! I mean I went from being fucking depressed to being the happiest person in the world in like 48 hours. Man that shit gives you some major whiplash.

After Edward broke away from our more love-filled kiss I went to go get dressed. I put on my white Baby doll dress and just brushed and blow dried my hair. It was naturally wavy and so it looked pretty good. Edward was waiting at my door for me. I stepped on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss right on the lips!

"Lets get downstairs before Auntie Cathy starts thinking we went for round two," I giggled into his ear.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"he teased. I just smacked him playfully on the arm and we walked downstairs holding hands.

We heard Auntie Catherine talking to some one but I couldn't really hear what she was saying. I walked into the kitchen and the smell of enchiladas hit me like a slap in the face. Everyone- Emmett, Rosalie, Alice,JAsper, Megan, Matt, and Aunt C.- looked up at us. Then all their eyes locked on our intertwined hands. Jaws dropped and Smiles appeared as our family figured out that little Bella had finally got her dream to come true.

EMPOV

We finally drove home after Alice, Rose, and Megan finished shopping. Me and the guys walked into the kitchen shortly followed by the girls. Auntie Catherine was in there dicing up tomatoes. The kitchen smelled like Enchiladas and rice.

"Hey Aunt Catherine." Me, Rose, Alice, and Jasper said.

She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey, kids. Rose, you look beautiful as every. Keeping Emmett in check i hope," Rosie smiled and nodded,"Alice you look great. Too," giving Alice a hug. Then she pulled me into a hug with one hand and Jasper with the other hand. She whispered,"Better be treating these ladies good, young men." into me and Jazzy's ear so that we were the only one's who could hear it. We said,"Yes, ma'am" and she let go of us. She went over to Megan and Matt. "Who are these to gorgeous youngings?" she asked me.

"Well that is my bro Matt,"i said punching Matt in the arm,"And this is his girlfriend and my little sis Megan."I said pointing and smiling at Megan.

"Nice to meet you too." She said and gave them both hugs. We all sat down at the table as Auntie Catherine took out the Enchiladas.

"So how long have Edward and Bella been going out?" she asked. Alice looked shocked.

"What makes you say they are going out?"Alice asked curiously.

"Well, Alice dear, if a woman is buck naked and has hear legs rapped around a mans waist and the man is sucking on her bosoms like his life depended on it, its pretty clear something is going on." she said as simply as if she was talking about the weather.

Damn.

Edward and Bella walked into the kitchen holding hands. My chin hit the floor as I stared at their hands. Then a shit eating grin spread on my face.

'BOUT FUCKING TIME!

RPOV

I smiled hugely at them.

It was ABOUT DAMN TIME they fucking got together!

MAPOV

Edward and Bella were holding hands and after what their Aunt said it was pretty obvious they where together finally. I have only known them for a week but I know them both very well so all I could think was

'Bout time.

MPOV

OMFG OMFG OMFG! Oh MY FUCKING GOD! I am so happy for my sister! YIPPEY! Edward had finally put two and two together and his answer was Bella.

WELL DAMN. IT WAS ABOUT TIME.

JPOV

I don't know who was happier. Alice, Bella, or Edward. But my bet was on Alice. My brother was such a dumb fuck that it took him 8 years to figure this out. Ha ha. Well Darn Howdy,

I guess it was about time.

APOV

OKAY! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I AM THE HAPPIEST EVIL PIXIE EVER!

As I looked into their interlocked hands only four words registered in my head.

AH-FUCKING-BOUT-TIME!

AN: OKAY OKAY I GET IT! IT WAS ABOUT TIME! LOL! Tell me what ya thought.

LOTS OF LOVE

YOUR BIYATCCCHH

MEGAN!

XOXOXOXXX


	8. Phone Sex and other Horny Dares

AN: I just want to thank all my reviewers! You guys make me feel like the luckiest god damned bitch in the world! You guys rock my fucking world! I hope yall love this chapter!

Lots of love

Your bitch

Megan!

xoxoxoxxx

Chapter 8: Phone Sex and other Horny Dares

EPOV

After eating dinner and talking about what was going on with Bella and I, Auntie Catherine decided to head home after saying goodbye to everyone. She loved Megan immeadiately. Of course! Ha. Megan made everyone love her from the start. Matt, us, my aunt. We all headed into the family room after Auntie Cathy left. Bella sat on my lap on the floor. All the other. Couples did the same thing and we all ended up in a circle facing each other.

"Lets play a game. Im so bored!" Emmett whined like the five year old boy he was. He's such a pansy sometimes.

"How about spin the bottle/truth or dare." alice offered. That sounded fun.

"Im in." i said.

"Me too." Jasper added.

"Ditto." matt smiled.

"Fuck yes!" emmett bellowed.

"Sure beans."Rosalie giggled.

"Yupp!" megan finished.

We all looked at Bella who had yet to say anything. She looked scared. Alice seemed to notice that too. Because she gave Bella the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww... Cummon...please!" alice begged.

Bella gave in,"ughh fine whatever." i patted her thigh reassuringly.

"Okay. I'll go get a beer bottle." alice sang. She skipped off to the kitchen and came back ten seconds later with a Bud Light in her tiny little hand. She popped it opened and downed the whole botttle like a pro. Not even stopping to breath once.

We all aplauded the little pixie. She just stuck out her tounge and gracefully jumped into Jazzy's lap.

"Okay so this is how it works,"she started,"Someone starts by spinning the bottle. Then they ask whoever it lands on if they want a truth or a dare. Then they do it and start the cycle over again."

Seemed easy enough.

"I'll go first." Alice chirpped. She spun the bottle and it went around. Bella,me,emmett,Rose,Megan. It stopped there.

Alice's eyes turned evil.

"Truth or dare, whore?" she asked.

"Dare, bitch!" Megan retorted.

"I dare you to be completely naked for the rest of the game."

"Bring it, cunt!"

"Hell no!"

Megan and Matt said at the same time. Megan strattled Matt and said,"Its fine honey." then she made out with him for like an hour. Okay maybe that might be a tiny weeny exaggeration. She pulled away and stood up. She took off her Black longsleeve shirt and then her denim short shorts. Emmett wolf whisteled earning a glare from Matt and a slap on the back of the head from Rose. He rubbed his head. Yeah, Rose hit that hard. Then Megan took off her bra, which was red lace on the edges and zebra print on the inside, and her thong which matched her bra. All four of us guys gasped. She was fucking bare. And her tits were pretty huge. I mean Bella is hotter but still! Damn.

"Okay stop staring pervs. You all got girlfriends." Megan yelled at us. I looked away as she sat down and spun the bottle. She spun the bottle and it landed on me. Fuck. If I thought Alice looked evil it was nothing compared to how Meg Pie looked now.

"Truth or Dare, Eddie Boy?"

"Dare all the mother fucking way, Meggs." I knew she hated when people called her Megs. But she knew I hated when people called me Eddie. It was just getting even. Okay I know I sound like a whiney little pre teen girl but whatever.

"I dare you to call tanya and make it sound like you and Bella are having sex."

Aww! Hot Damn! This is gonna be intresting.

I wiggled my eyes at Bella and she giggled.

"Okay. Rose hold the phone next to us and call Tanya." I said. I gave my phone to Rose and strattled Bella. Pushing her down so that she was lying on the Floor.

"Okay. Ready Rose."

She nodded and called Tanya on speaker phone. .Rin-

"Edward, honey are you taking me back?" Hell no Bitch!

"Bella yourso fucking tight!" I yelled. She was moaning really loudly. I started panting really loudly.

I started sucking on Bella's neck.

"Edward!EDWARD! I'm gonna C-C-Cummmmmmmmmmmm!"she yelled loudly.

"Yeah thats right Bella. Come all over me. Your mine. Got that! Mine!" i yelled At her.

"Edward?Eddie?You there?" tanya was asking through the phone.

"Oh my God Bella! Your sex is so much better then with Tanya. That stupid whore was so used and abused. Your so tight and fresh Bella! I just fucking love it!" i screamed! Hoping tanya would finally get the message. We both started moaning and grunting again.

"I hate you and your little whore too! You havent seen the end of me Edward Cullen! MARK my fucking words!" she screeched in her nasally voice. Okay that was kinda scary and hilarious a the same time. We all looked around at eachother before we busted out laughing. After about ten minutes we all calmed down. I got off Bella and sat up.

"Okay, Okay. My turn." i said. I spun the bottle and it landed on none other then my five year old brother Emmett.

"DARE!"he growled before I even asked. I smiled and thought really hard for a good dare.

"I dare you not to touch Rose at all for a day!" his face lost all emotion.

"You gonna back out and be a pussy?" i taunted.

"Fuck no, you stupid cockblocker. I'll fucking do it." he roared. Rose and Emmett looked really pissed at me. Emmett spun the bottle and it landed on Matt.

"Truth or Dare, Brah?"

"Dare, pussy!"

"I dare you to lick Every surface of Meg Pies scrumptuoolyumptuous body."

Matt and Megan grinned shit eating grins.

"Wow, Em, why would you give me such a fuck easy dare?" he asked.

Emmett simply shrugged his shoulders. Megan stood up and matt licked her left foot. He licked straight up her leg, her stomach, her tit, her neck, all the way up to her eye. He moved a little to the right and tounged her back down actually going into her pussy this time. He did that on her whole front side before turing her around to do it to her backside. He finally finished and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Okay. Done." he smiled. He spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper.

"I dare you to let alice paint your finger and toe nails hot pink with sparkls." Damn that was a good dare. Jasper groaned but nodded. Alice squealed and ran up the stairs. She came back downstairs with her bag of tortorus makeover supplies. She took out the nail polish and started painting his nails. I started cracking up. All the others did too. Emmett even snorted.

"Okay she's done. Damn Matt. Your one frigid bitch." he muttered in his southern drawl. I stiffled a chuckle. Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Alice.

"Dare" she said excitedly.

"I dare you to burn that pair of shoes your wearing." she looked hurt.

"Jasper. No sex. A week." she grumbled. Jasper's face showed that he realized that he just fucked up. She took off her red five inch stilettos and threw them into the waste basket next to the couch. I gave her my lighter and she lit up the shoes in the can. She looked extremely pissed as she watched the flames grow. Then she took the fire extinguisher out of the kitchen and extinguished it. Well I guess that was a good idea. Didnt want Casa de Cullen to burn down. That would suck big ones.

Alice sat down in a pissy manner. She spun it and it landed on Bella.

"Bella. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to kill Tanya? If so how many times? And when?"

Bella answered immeadiately.

"Yes. When I first heard Edward tell me about her. And then when she got into a bitch fight with me for no damned fucking reason. And then when I walked in on her and Edward having Sex!" she spat looking very pissed.

"Sorry." I whispered in her ear. She turned and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Bella spun the bottle and it fell on Rosie.

"Truth."

"Okay um... If you could be lesbain with either Me, Alice, or Megan who would you pick?" Wow. Hot question babe.

"You." she said. Bella looked shocked.

"What? Your hot! And you got great tiits. Plus your all innocent. Its kinky." she defended herself. We all just shook our heads and smiled.

"Im tired. Lets go to bed, Meg Pie." matt said. Megan giggled and the raced off to Matts bedroom. Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rose did the same. I looked up at Bella and saw her staring at me. I grabbed her hand and brought us up to our rooms. She went to go to her room. But I pulled her back to me.

"Where in the hell do you think your going, young lady?" I said sternly.

She looked confused."My room?" she asked.

"No way. Your mine now so you sleep in my bed." I said playfully. I smiled crookedly while picking her up bridal style and running into my room. I kissed her passionately. She took off all my clothes so that I was just in my boxers. She took off her babydoll so that she was only wearing a black lace bra and panty set. I stopped my attack on her lips and picked her up and put her on the bed. I hovered over her and bit on her neck. Pretty hard to. Just hard enough to have that perfect balance of pleasure and pain. It would leave a hickey. Marking Bella as mine. Kinky. She started to try to take off my boxers but I stopped her hands.

"Not know hun. Its to soon."Ii whispered. She looked shocked and then she looked sad.

"Okay. I can understand if you dont want to." She said degectedly. She thought I didnt want her? She was really, really wrong!

"No trust me I want to!" I said pushing my erection into her stomach to back up what I was saying," bu I want our first time together to be really special." She smiled brightly and I gave her a sweet kiss before rolling over onto the right side of the bed. She layed her head onto my chest and I rapped my arms around her. I fell asleep listening to her breathing.

That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Swan.

AN: Ahhh! How romantic is Edward? Tell me what you thought of the truth or dare! Thanks to all yall amazing whores that review my story! I heart you skanks!

Lots of love

Your bitch

Megan!

xoxoxoxxx


	9. Flag Football

AN: SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP ON UPDATING! BUT HERE IT IS

Chapter 9: Flag Football

BPOV

The next few days at the Cullen's were amazing. Edward and I's relationship had gotten even better. Sometimes we would just talk and talk and talk for hours straight. I learned so much about Edward that I had never thought to ask him. And vice versa. Our physical relationship was slowly progressing also. We had gotten to about third base so far. And it was fucking amazing! That man knows what to do with his fingers and mouth. The song "Best I ever Had" by Drake went through my mind. I internally laughed.

"Guys,"Alice whined.

"Alice,"we all whined back. Right now we were all sitting around in the living room. Alice's head on Jasper's lap on the couch. Emmett and Rose on the recliner with Rose on his lap and her head resting on his shoulder. Matt sitting on the floor with Megan's legs rapped around his waist and her head resting on his forehead. Me and Edward on the love seat, wrapped in an embrace.

"Lets do something." she exclaimed.

"Like, what? All you guys want to do is play dress up, do nails and make up, go shopping, watch chick flicks. It's really boring for us men. We need something manly to do but you girls wont let us." Emmett complained. All the guys just shook there heads and tried to hold back laughter at Emmett's stupidity.

"Excuse Me, Emmett but did you just imply that girls only do those things and that we can't play men's games?" Megan said with an odd calmness in her voice, but it only made her scarier. Emmett obviously didn't understand this.

"Well, Duh!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You gone and done it now, Moron." Matt muttered under his breath. Emmett was really retarded because Megan was like one of those girls that was for equal rights like 100%. God if only he would listen when people tell him this shit.

"EMMETT YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT! PICK A FUCKING GAME THAT IS MAN ENOUGH FOR YOUR PEANUT FUCKING BRAIN AND US GIRLS WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AT IT BITCH. BRING IT THE FUCK ON YOU SEXIST MAN-GINA!" Megan yelled at the top of her lungs. Emmett looked like he had just shitted his pants. Matt looked really turned on.

"Um... how about... Football, um... Flag Football?" he asked.

"Bring it on Bitch, Lets go strategize girls." Megan said. With a flip of the hair she sexily walked up the stairs with us following short behind.

"LET THE BEST BITCH WIN!" Emmett shouted. This is definitely a war between Emmett and Megan and it was about to get very, very fucking ugly.

MPOV

What a fucking pig. What the bloody hell is fucking wrong with that huge fucking meat head? Once we got upstairs an amazing idea hit.

"Alice, we are going to need your fashion expertise," I snarled under my breath. But she heard me nonetheless.

"Okay. What do you need?" alice asked curiously.

"We need, Four jerseys. Two that say Cullen. One that says Hale and One that says Claudio. You need to make them tight as fuck and give them plunging v-necks. Make them slutty as possible. We are going to need 4 sexy ass bra and panty sets, 4 daisy dukes, and 4 pairs of converse that match the jerseys. Make sure all the jerseys say Bitch on them for the team name. Oh and We have to do hair and make up that will make us look sluttier. So the guys wont be able to pay attention. " I said with an evil-alice-like- smile.

"That'll be as easy as shit!" Alice said simply."Give me 5 minutes for the clothes and shoes. She came back exactly 5 minutes later. I felt extremely happy when i saw the jerseys.

She handed everyone there jersey. The there shorts. Then there converse. And finally the thongs and bras. Everyone got dressed. I looked at everyone's appearance. I was wearing a white jersey. It stopped about five centimeters above my belly button. The v-neck went all the way down to the bottom of my boobs, showing off the lacy red bra quite nicely. The word "Bitch" was printed across my jersey in red. It started with "BIT" on my left boob and ended with "CH" on my right. Then on the back the name "Claudio" and the number 21 was printed also in red. I wore the shortest pairs of daisy dukes I had ever seen before. They were black. And my red thong was visible over the top of the shorts. My shoes were red converse. I looked pretty Fucking slutty! The girls clothes were the same as mine except, Bella's said "Cullen" and here number was "20", Alice's said "HALE" and "19", And Rosie's said "Cullen" and "18".

We were some fine bitches. We all curled our hairs and just left our bangs to be pushed back by our hands. Which I did quite often. (AN: ALICE HAS EXTENSIONS IN SO HER HAIR IS LONG, JUST GO WITH IT.) We all put on make up. Smoke eyes and blood red lipstick. We all gave each other glances over and smiled brightly.

"We are some hot bitches," Rose said seductively.

"Seriously, we should hook up later," Alice purred. We all laughed and when we settled down I said," Okay girls, Lets go distract our guys."

We all walked down stairs and walked out side. The guys were already back there. With no shirts on. Oh those cheating bastards!

MAPOV

"Guys, Emmett is a fagget!" I said. "Now I am gonna get cockblocked if we win because Megan will be pissed ad fuck. And we will win because Emmett wont let us loose on purpose."

Emmett looked at me.

"Dude, suck it up and stop being a pussy. I have a feeling that the girls have something up there sleeve. And knowing Megan and Alice it is going to be something evil. So we have to distract them. Take off your shirts guys." Emmett demanded. We all groaned but did it anyway. I know this might sound gay, but we were pretty hot. We all had six packs, except Em, he had an Eight pack. And none of us had hairy chests or something nasty like that. All our hair was sexy too, and our faces were pretty nice to look at.

"Damn, were good." Jasper said. We all busted out laughing and walked out side. We already had a football field out there because let's face it the Cullen's are loaded. Jasper went to go get a football and when he came back with a football and eight flags. One blue and one red. We grabbed the blue ones and put them on.

"Okay, I'll be QB, Emmett your going to be our main defense men, Matt you're running back, and Jasper your the reciever. Got it?" Edward asked. We all nodded our heads. I was fast as hell so this would be easy but I really didn't want Meg Pie to be pissed at me. Then I'd have to be taking a cold shower after this. The girls walked outside and My jaw hit the floor when I saw my girl. Scratch that many many cold showers.

EPOV

FUCK ME SENSELESS. Bella walked outside with the girls. All of them were wearing skimpy clothes, but my Bella looked the fuck-hotest. She turned around to talk to megan and I saw my name on her back. Holy shit. Bella is wearing MY FUCKING name on her FUCKING BACK! When she turned back around I saw more of her jersey. It ended a little above her Belly button and the dip in her shirt went all the way to the bottom of her tits. Showing off her tits in that lacy fucking blood red bra. Her thong was visible above her black daisy dukes. Her hair looked like she had just fucked someone. Lucky Bastard. She noticed me ogling and smirked at me. Then she looked at my chest and froze. I smirked and turned around. I knew what she was seeing because she gasped. I had a tattoo that covered the left side of my back. It was a black cross that had silver letters that read the name, "Tyler." She knew who Tyler was. Tyler was my youngest brother. Esme had him when I was fifteen but he died the next day. i devastated me and so I got the tattoo to let him know, If he was watching me from up above or shit, that I hadn't forgot about my little brother Tyler. I turned around and smiled crookedly at her. She had a lust-filled look on her face. I knew that face. It yelled. FUCK ME!

We started playing and the score was 35-35. We were going to play to 42. So who every got the next touch down would win. All the girls took off there shirts and pants so that they were in three things. A thong, a bra, and a red pair of converse. Kill me know! Was all I could think. 'HIKE!' Megan said. Bella took off running for the end zone. Emmett was right behind her. Megan threw the ball to Bella. Bella jumped up and caught it because Emmett had not been paying attention because Rosalie had taken her bra off. He looked like he was in serious pain. Bella took one more step and landed on the other side of the end zone.

"HAHAH! WE ONE YOU BITCHES!" MEGAN SCREAMED! The girls huddled around each other and hugged and then they did something amazing. The started making out with each other. And hard. Megan on Rose. Alice on Bella. Holy shit this is hott fuck! I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Bella and threw her over my shoulder. Fuck making it special. We really like each other and I already waited a week. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I threw her onto the bed and ripped my pants off. I had gone commando so my dick was free in the air, at full attention, and I swear to god it was twitching like it was having a seizure. Bella smiled hugely. I ripped of Bella's lacy shit and threw it on the floor. She looked excited as fuck, so I grabbed a condom off my stand.

"I'm on the pill." she said in a seductive tone. Well okay then. I spread her legs open and she gave me a nod. I thrust into her as hard as I possibly could. OH FUCK! She's so warm.

"Holy fuck Bella! Your so fucking tight around my dick." I panted. I moved out again and then slammed back in. Her tits were bouncing like crazy all around. I slammed in again getting faster and faster. I grabbed one of her perky tits and began flicking and squeezing it with my thumb and my fore finger. Then I latched onto the other one like a baby trying to get some milk outta his mama. I sucked hard and started flicking my tongue out on it. Her nipples were as hard as rock.

"OH. Edward! HARDER HARDER Edward! Please." She moaned. I slammed into her even harder and faster again and again. Sweat was dripping down me. I pushed my self onto the bed switching our position so the i was now hovering over her. I pounded in again and again. I held up my weight with one hand and my other was working on her perky mounds. I removed my mouth from her tits and started sucking of her face. Still pounding again and again into her. My stomach tightened and I knew was close.

"EDWARD! IM GOING TO C-C-CUMMM! FUCCCKK!GODDD! EDWARDDDDD!" She yelled. Her orgasm face made me so horny that I followed right behind her shooting my seed into her pussy. Yelling her name too.

I collapsed next to her and rapped my arms around her. She rested her head onto my chest and I pulled the cover over our naked bodies. I looked down to her beautiful face. She looked up at me.

"I love you, Bella." I said in the most passionate voice I could muster.

"Oh! Edward! I love you,too." She replied. I moved my neck so that I could kiss her. This kiss wasn't as hot and needy as the previous one they had just had. This one was full of love and it was soft.

"Go to sleep, love." I whispered in her ear. Then a melody that I had just thought of looking at her came to me. I started to hum it. I knew that this song was all about Bella. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. I knew that I would have to play this on the piano for her some day. I continued to hum and soon we both fell asleep. Life doesn't get any better than this you fuckers.

AN: OKAY! THE SEXED! WHAT DO YALL THINK? HAHA EMMETT IS RETARDED SOMETIMES BUT WE ALL STILL LOVE HIM! HOPED YA LIKED IT.

LOTS OF LOVE

YOUR BITCH

MEGAN!

XOXOXOXXX


	10. Carnival Madness! OH SHIT!

AN: Okay I have a few things to say. First,Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are (As Matt says) the Shit! Thanks for all your fuck awesome reviews. Second, Send me links to your stories! I would fucking love to read them! And lastly, Please ,Please with an Edward on top check out my new story. Its called Break your Heart. Go to my page and there will be a link somewhere. If you can't find it leave me a review or email me telling me you can't and I'll send you a direct link.

Lots of Love

Your Bitch

Megan

xoxoxoxxx

Chapter 10: Carnival Madness! OH SHIT!

BPOV

Holy shit Batman! I just had mind blowing sex with Edward-Wet-My-Panties-Cullen! OH MY FUCK! WE told each other we love each other! I know I am the luckiest bitch on the planet! I am a dirty skank but Edward Cullen LOVES me, so be jealous whores!

When I woke up I was laying on Edward's chest. Damn he's got one sexy bitch chest. I looked up to his face to see him smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Good Morning, Love." he said in his sexy, velvety voice. Did I mention I love it when he calls me Love.

"Morning, Edward." I said.

"I Love you, you know." Edward said with his crooked smile still planted on his face. My heart started going really fast.

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?" I asked turning around to crawl up his chest. My lips inches from his.

"Mmm. how do I do that, Love?" Oh. So he wants to play like that huh? I put my entrance right by his erection and created an amazing friction between us. He took my lips in between his. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and of course I gave it to him. He broke apart.

"Oh, this is how I show you?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"You can do more if you'd like," I said in a sexy voice. He smiled again and then thrust into me. Oh god he's so big.

"Edward, your dick is fucking huge!" I yelled at him.

"Well your pussy is fucking tight!"he yelled back. He flipped us over so that he was hovering above me. He plunged into me hard and fast. I was really close to coming. Sweat was dripping down his face and his hair was matted down in the back. God he is so fucking sexy. I mean he's a cop, he's got a gun, he's got a huge dick, he's got fuck hot hair, his body is delicious, and he has a fucking tattoo! A TATTOO PEOPLE! It doesn't get sexier then that honey.

"Harder, Edward, HARDER!" I screamed at him. He pumped into me harder and faster. His balls slapping against my skin making the sexiest sound I ever heard. I moaned loudly. That made Edward cum into me.

"GOD BELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed when he climaxed. I followed short behind, having one of the greatest orgasms in my life. He got off of me and we snuggled some more.

" Lets go get some breakfast." Edward said. He grabbed a pair of jeans and yanked them on. Then he took my hand and lead my over to my room. I grabbed a red silk robe and put it on. We walked downstairs to see that everyone was up.

"MORNING!" we all said to each other. Edward got us both a bowl of cereal and we sat down at the kitchen table, me in his lap.

"So what are we doing today, pixie?" Edward asked with his crooked grin in place.

"Well, actually I don't know. I haven't planned anything yet." she said simply.

"We'll my friend said there is this carnival going on in Seattle today. It's supposed to be the shit," Matt suggested. Megan gave him a chaste kiss on the lip.

"Great idea hun."she said."You guys in?"

"Yup" we all said in our own way.

"Great. How about we leave at 3 o'clock so we can be at the carnival by 4." Matt said. We all agreed. I finished my cereal and put it in the sink. Megan and Rose grabbed my hands.

"Come one, Bella. Alice Wants to play Bella barbie." Megan told me. I nodded. I ran over and kissed Edward on the cheek before going with them upstairs.

Alice was in their going through clothes on the floor.

"alright, lets sexy you up!" alice screamed.

"Okay, we are all done." Alice said. I looked at everyone.

I was wearing a red halter top with black skinny jeans and red pumps. I had my hair straightened and volumized. I had on Red eyeshadow and nude lip gloss.

Alice was wearing a forest green cami and light washed out holey skinny jeans and dark green peep toe pumps. her hair in her normal spikes. She had on green themed Smoky eyed and nude lips gloss.

Megan was wearing a flannel blue dress that ended mid thigh she had on sliver gladiator sandals. Her hair was curly and sexy like it usually was. She had on silver eyeshadow and hot pink lip stain.

Rose was wearing a dark purple sun dress that ended mid thigh with black stiletto boots. Her hair was straight also. She had on purple color scheme eyeshadow and blood red lip stain.

We all looked fuck hot.

"Damn, we should hook up after this," Alice repeated her words from yesterday. We all laughed and walked downstairs.

The guys all looked like they liked what they saw. I ran into Edward's arms.

"AWWW! We match!" i said. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and black skinny jeans and converse. He smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"AWWWW! HOW CUTE!" Matt bellowed in an attempt to sound gay.

"Shut up , pussy." Edward snarled.

"He don't be all pissy because your whipped!" Matt defended. Edward smirked at him.

"Talk about whipped. Megan's got you on the tightest fucking leash possible. Remember yesterday,'Guys, Emmett is a fagget. Now I am gonna get cockblocked if we win because Megan will be pissed as fuck. And we will win because Emmett wont let us loose on purpose.' You Pussy" Edward yelled.

"Fucker!"

"Bastard"

"Mangina"

"Cocksucker!"

"Fagget!"

"Yep thats what you are!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself with a metallic dildo!"

"You'd like to watch that, gay wad!"

"Fuck off!"

"Piss off!"

"Jack off!"

"GUYSSSSSSS! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE BOTH EQUALLY PUSSY WHIPPED! SHUT UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD EDWARD I WONT TOUCH YOU FOR A MONTH AND MEGAN WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU FUCKER!" I yelled. They shut up instantly.

"Lets go to the car," I said and dragged them into the garage. There were eight of us so we had to take two different cars. Me, Edward, Em, and Rose went in the Jeep and Megan,Alice,Jasper, and Matt went in the porsche. We got to the carnival and went to the ticket booth. We all got our bracelets, but when we got them I swear I thought someone was watching me. I looked around but saw no one. Okay maybe it was just my imagination. We walked in and then alice said,"Okay how about the couples split up for two hours and we will all meet up at that funnel cake stand at 6." We all agreed. Edward and I walked around the carnival playing games and going on rides. It was 5;30. I was riding piggy back on Edward.

"Edward, Win me the big red bear with the heart nose!" i said. We walked over to the booth and he put me down. I stood over to the side while he bought the balls for the game. I felt someone looking at me again. I turned around and caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair duck beneath the cotton candy machine. Hum... I walked over to the machine and nothing was there. i could of swore that was Tanya's hair. I must be going crazy. I walked back over to Edward. He threw all three balls and knocked down all three pins. Edward smiled and gave me the bear.

"thanks, babes! I love it!" i kissed him.

"I love you." he said simply.

"I love you more," I retorted.

"Fat chance." I just rolled my eyes. It was now 5 minutes before we had to go meet up with the gang.

"Hey Edward i have to go take a piss, so you go to the funnel cake and I'll meet you over there." I said. He gave me a hug and I walked over to the two stall bathroom. No one was in there so I just went into the first stall. I locked it and then I heard the door into the bathroom open. i heard the clickety clack of heels walk in. Then I heard the door lock. The heels didn't go into the stall they just stood by the sink. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. Then I saw someone.

"Hey, Bitch"

OH SHIT!

AN: Can you guess who it is? Lol! Please check out my new story.

Thanks!

Lots of Love

Your Bitch

Megan!

xoxoxoxoxxx


	11. The Evil Bitch is Back and Kickin'

AN: Thanks again for all my reviewers! You guys effin rock! Oh and please tell me if you would be intrested in making this story a banner! Thanks Lots of Love!

Chapter 11: The Evil Bitch is Back and Kickin'!

BPOV

_"Hey, Bitch"_

I couldn't really process much. I was locked in the small two stall bathroom at a Seattle Carnival with an evil bitch who just so happened to have a grudge against me and a gun sticking out of the front of her tight black leather stripper pants. Once a ho always a ho.

"What? Did you come back for more bitch? Or was the phone call not clear enough for you?" I spat venomously at her. Okay Bella bad time to use your newly found confidence. You just pissed off a physco bitch-skank with a gun. I am just as bad as Em sometimes.

"Don't Play with me you whore. I know that we both know Edward just fucked you because he felt bad for you. No one could ever want you. Your fat and ugly and clingy. He was sorry that you, a love sick puppy, walked in on him and his hot bitch girlfriend having hot passionate sex. Edward doesn't love you. He never has, never will. He wants a real women."

"Okay first of all, Fucker, Edward never, ever gave a fuck about you. Secondly, You are the fat and clingy one. And lastly, there is nothing real about you. Your tits are faker then Pamela Anderson and Megan Fox put together." She looked pissed as hell.

"No one insults me fat girl. No one." She lunged at me and tackled me to the floor. She punched me in the jaw and it stung like a mother fucker. I pulled her hair and slammed her head into the stall. Blood trickled down the back of her head. She bitch slapped me across the face and then I saw red.

EPOV

God. Where the fuck is Bella. It's been twenty minutes and Bella is still not here.

"Guys, Maybe we should go see if she's okay," I said. Alice nodded her head and her and the girls went over to the general direction of the bathroom. They came back 5 minutes later with no Bella.

"Edward, the bathroom door is locked and there is a sign that says cleaning crew on the door-" I cut her off.

"Were could she be then?" I asked.

"Let me finish Edward. The door was locked but I heard slapping and punching noises, and I swear I heard Tanya's voice." My body froze. This shit could not be happening. I ran over to the bathrooms as fast as my legs would carry me. I put my ear to the door.

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID WHORE!" I heard my Bella scream. Okay this was not good. We did not need another bitch fight. I used my cop skills and busted down the door with my shoulder. Bella was on the floor with Tanya on top of her. She had a gun to Bella's throat.

"Lock the door, Eddie. Or the skank gets a bullet in her mouth." Tanya snarled. I turned around and locked the door.

"Tanya. What the fuck are you doing with a gun?" I asked her. She started shaking her head.

"That doesn't matter, love"- I tried to hold back a gag when she called me Love-"What matters is that you are ruining what we had because of this ugly bitch that you feel sorry for. So I am going to make it all better, Eddie. I am going to make it so you don't feel as guilty. You can forget about her Edward. You can be happy with me. All I have to do is shoot her." She said ending with a physcotic giggle. Okay think Edward. Think of a way to distract her and get Bella out safely. I smiled at her crookedly.

"That's a great plan, T. We can kill her and then move away from my family and be just us. Forever." I said in a fake sweet voice. Good thing Tanya was a dumd bimbo because she believed me.

"Oh Edward! I knew you loved me. But... I want you to prove it. Kill her yourself, So I know you have no feelings for her." I looked over at Bella who looked plain pissed. Not even scared. Just really fucking pissed. Wow. Bells was a brave bitch. I grabbed the gun from Tanya and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. That disgusted me.

"Okay. Love. Whatever you want." I said slowly. I aimed the hand gun at bella's head. Right between the eyes. Tanya was standing right next to me. I could feel her bare skin on my right arm.

"Goodbye, Bella" I said. Then I took the gun and swung it around as fast as I could, affectively knocking the Bitch out.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her as I scooped her up into my arms.

"Yeah, just a few bruises maybe a black eye. Nothing to bad. She didn't pull out the gun until like 10 seconds before you burst down the door, like the sexy police chief we all know and love." She laughed.

"Wow, love, your amazing. A crazy, mental bitch just had you at gun point and your cracking jokes. Most people would be in shock right now. You amaze me."

She smiled and said," I am not afraid of her Edward. The only reason she used to scare me was because she could take you away from me, but now I know she never will. So she's just a crazy blonde bimbo to me now." She said calmly. "Oh and if I ever see you kiss another girls cheek again I will cut off you balls." I laughed and kissed her again. I should probably call the station, I thought. I took out my phone and called my partner, Justin. Justin was a good kid, trusted him with my life. He said he's be over right away.

BPOV

After the cops came and got Tanya, we headed back over to the funnel cake stand. Everyone asked what happened.

"We'll here it goes. Throughout the whole day I felt like someone was watching me but every time I turned around no one was there. I just shook it off thinking I was crazy. But then like 10 minutes before we were supposed to meet up with you I had to take a piss. So I told Edward to go wait for me by this cart. I went to the bathroom and when I was in the stall I heard someone come in and lock the door. I got out of the stall and there was Tanya," Everyone gasped," So we ended up in yet another Bitch fight. Tanya ended up pinning me to the ground with a gun to my throat. Edward busted down the door and sweet talked Tanya into believing that he would chose her in shit. She told him to kill me so he took the gun and knocked the bitch out cold with it. Then Edward called the cops. And so Tanya is on her way to the big house some time soon." I finished.

"Damn, that girl really doesn't know when to give up,"Jasper murmured shaking his head.

"Well, You sure know how to pick 'em Eddie Boy," Matt said sarcastically.

"Hey, Matt, I'm right here!" I said.

"Oh, yeah, except for you of course Bella." Matt explained.

"Yeah, whatever." I smiled and then we decided to go home. When we got back to the mansion Edward pulled me upstairs and I was out before my head hit the pillow.

APOV

Oh my god. Today was crazy. But whatever.

"Alice, darlin', lets go into that hot tub right on your balcony. You know relax," Jasper said in his southern drawl. I gave him a quick kiss and ran into my closet room. Yes, I had a whole room dedicated for my clothes. But that's how I am. So fuck off. I put on my hot pink gauze bikini. It was pretty sexy. I walked out to the balcony to see rose pedals and diamonds spread all over the balcony and on the outside of the hot tub. There were cinnamon candles all around the hot tub as well. The song,"Always" by Atlantic Star was playing in the background. Me and Jasper's song. Jasper was sitting in the hot tub looking up at the stars. I climbed in and sat on his lap. I looked up at the stars. This was all so beautiful. God Jazz is so romantic. Best boyfriend ever! He looked into my eyes and smiled softly.

"Mary Alice Brandon. I love you with all my heart and I know that we are only college kids, but I want to make you mine, in every way possible. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He said in a velvety voice. He reached behind him and grabbed a satin jewelry box. He opened it and showed me the most beauftiful ring I had ever seen.

"YES! YES! JASPER GOD YES!" I screamed happily. He smiled and looked really relieved.

"Why thank you, ma'am," he said in his sexy cowboy voice. He pulled me into a long passionate kiss.

All I could think was.

I am soon to be Mrs. Alice Hale. It had a nice ring to it.

AN:EEEKK! There engaged! I love the A/J relationship! Thank god the bitch is gone... for now...(cue evil grin)! Haha Review my pretties! Review. Haha

Lots of love

Ur Bitch

Megan

xoxoxoxxx


	12. Viva Las Vegas

AN: Okay I feel really bad about not updating lately... I am really sorry...

Anyhoo here is the next chapter... Tell me what you think...

Lots of Love

Megan!

XOXOXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: Viva Las Vegas

TPOV

"You have the rite to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used

against you in the Court of Law.." Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. What the fuck ever.

It's not like I can't get out of this shit. Justin put me into the cop car and

started driving. Edward is such a blind moron. I know he wants me. He just feels

bad for that Fat Bella girl. I mean I don't even know why he feels bad for her

she's a major bitch! Ugh. Whatever I'll just have to split them apart some other

way. We got near the woods by the Cullen house.

"Justin. Stop here, coz." I said to my aunt's son. Of course Eddie- Pop

didn't know that little detail, that his partner was my cousin and would do

anything for me. Because I am Tanya Fucking Denali and I manipulate fuckers like

that.

"Kay, T. Sorry about this whole thing... I hope your head's okay." He said

opening my door and unlocking my cuffs.

"Its okay, love, It wasn't your fault. Edward is just confused right now. Oh.

Make sure not to mention this to him." I said in an innocent voice.

"Sure Beans, kid." He said. He kissed me on the forehead and then he got back

in his car and drove away. Justin is such a dumb fuck. Seriously,so stupid. I

walked over to there mansion of a house and snuck into the backyard.

"Mary Alice Brandon. I love you with all my heart and I know that we are only

college kids, but I want to make you mine, in every way possible. So will you do

me the honor of being my wife?"

I think that was Edward's brother. Jacob...Jared...Jazzy...Jasper! Yeah

Jasper. Wait he's proposing?

"YES! YES! JASPER GOD YES!" Alice said. Then I thought of a brilliant plan of

revenge. Hmm... I guess I might just have to make an appearance at this

wedding... And if I can't get my Eddie to dump Bella then I guess I need Bella

to dump him. I kinda feel bad for this Jasper kid... His wedding is about to

suck ass...

BPOV

I woke up and saw Edward's chest. Mmm... I had had a good dream.

_I pulled over when I heard the siren and saw the lights flashing behind _

_Me._

_"Pull Over, Miss." A velvety voice yelled out of the cop car behind me. I _

_pulled over and rolled down my darkly tinted window. A bronze-wild-sex-haired _

_man with a pair of black aviators walked out of the car. He had on a blue SPD _

_uniform. He walked up to my window and barely looked at me. He seemed _

_bored._

_"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to step out of your vehicle." The _

_sexy cop said. I opened the door and walked over to the side of the black Audi _

_convertible. I stood with my back pressed against the door._

_"Please turn around, Ma'am. With your back to me please."_

_I turned around to face the car. I was wearing a tight black leather mini _

_dress with a pair of red stripper shoes._

_"I am gonna need you're ID ma'am." He said. I grabbed my black clutch from _

_the car and handed him my driver's license then I went back to my position on _

_the car."_

_"We'll Miss Swan I am going to have to pat you down to make sure you _

_aren't packing anything." He said._

_"Whatever you need officer." I said innocently. He walked up behind me and _

_put his hands on my hips. He was about a foot taller then me, so he had to bend _

_his neck to whisper in my ear._

_"Spread your legs, please, Miss Swan."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_I spread my legs apart. He took his ice cold gun and put it on my left _

_hip. He dragged it down the outside of my leg leaving a tingling sensation as it _

_went. Then he brought it back up but on the inside of my leg. He brought it all _

_the way up to my dripping wet lady bits._

_"Could you please lift up your skirt. For better access, Miss." FUCK _

_YES._

_"Whatever." I said as I brought my skirt up revealing that I wasn't _

_wearing any panties._

_"FUck, Miss Swan. You've been quite naughty. Do I need to punish you?" He _

_asked. Sex dripping from his voice._

_"Yes. I have been a bad girl officer. I need you to punish me." I said _

_seductively. I heard him undoing his belt. And sliding down his pants. I felt _

_him push his rock hard erection into my back._

_"Bend over. Now." He said in a demanding voice. All playfulness gone. I _

_did as he said and bent over farther._

_Suddenly I felt his cock slam into my dripping pussy. OMFG!_

_"AHHH!" I yelled. He slammed in again and again. Harder and harder with _

_each thrust. It started to hurt a little._

_"Officer... Ah... It... aH... hurts!" I moaned._

_"Its supposed to, Miss Swan... You needed to be punished." He growled. He _

_pumped in even harder then before. I screamed out in ecstasy as I came all over _

_Seattle Highway._

Edward looked down at me smiling. I smiled up at him.

"Mmm.. Good Morning, Miss Swan." Edward grinned. Wait... Why did he call me

Miss Swan... Wait could he possibly known...

"You talk in your sleep." He explained. Aw shit! Thats Embarrassing. I

flushed scarlet red.

"Love, don't be embarrassed, I happened to love that dream of yours. But I

missed some of it... Mind if you show me what happened again." He teased. I got

up and strattled him. I leaned down and bit his neck. Hard.

"Oh...FUCK...HARDER...Bella!" He yelled. I bit even harder. Blood started

coming out. Damn. Well at least he is marked as mine for the world to see.

"We'll first you had to pat me down.." I started.

"OMG NO FUCKING WAY YOU CRAZY ASS SPEED TAKING PIXIE GIRL!" I heard a very

excited Megan say. Oh... I wonder what thats about. All the sudden Rose bust

through me and Edward's door and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the door.

"What the fu-"I started.

"Shut up Bella, THis is not about you today." Rose said.

She dragged me into Alice's room. I looked at Alice confused. Megan and her

were jumping up and down screaming there heads off.

"Alice, whats-"

She held up her left hand on her second finger from the left was the most

gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my entire life.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! HOLY FUCK! IM GOING TO BE A FUCKING BRIDE'S MAID!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. We all did a group hug and jumped onto

Alice's bed.

EPOV

After Bella left the room I looked out the window. I looked over to the

beautiful forest that bordered the house and I swear I saw a flash of yellow-ish

red... hmmm... I must just be seeing shit I thought. Jasper, Matt, and Em walked

into the room.

"Dude, I'm getting married." Jazz said with a shit eating grin on his face. I

smiled and gave him a bro- hug.

"Congrats Man!"

"Thanks. And I want you to be my best man."

"Sure, dude, I'd be honored." I said.

"Hey, when are you guys tying the knot?" Em asked.

"Well actually... We kinda wanted to do it next week... I Vegas..." He said.

Wow that's soon.

"Dude why so soon?"

"Um... You guys... Alice... is Pregnant."He said slowly.

"Fuck... My mom know?" I asked.

"No we just found out three days ago." Jasper replied.

"Oh... Well then Congrats... your gonna be a dad." I said.

A week Later

EPOV

Wow. My sister was getting married. In vegas. It was about 2 hours before the

reception. The only people here were me, Bella, ALice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie,

Megan, Matt, and Auntie Cathy. And that was good for Alice. She just wanted the

people she loved the most to be with her.

"I'm going to be right back love." I whispered in bella's ear. She looked

stunning wearing a long, flowy, floor length, strapless, hot pink dress. It had

a belt right beneath the bust.

As a Alice's bride's maid's Megan, Bella, and Rose all had to wear the same

dress. The all looked amazing. But Alice was breath taking. My squirt little

sister was wearing the most Alice- Like wedding gown I had ever seen. It was

white, strapless, and flowed beautifully at the bottom.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. As I pissed I thought about

all that had happened that week. Me and Bella had defiantly gotten closer in the

past week. So did Matt and Megan. ANd know I considered Matt one of my brothers

and Meg Pie my little sister. I love those kids! I flushed the urinal and washed

my hands. I walked outside of the bathroom and walked back over to the room

where everyone else was.

Just as I grabbed the door knob I felt someone grab my arm and pull me

back.

"Hey Eddie."

FUCK! This bitch is getting old.

AN: REVIEW! REVIEW!

LOVE YALLLS!


	13. Strawberry Blondes

**AN: Thank you to all my fuck-tabulous reviewers... yall rock my motha fuckin world! HAhah! And thanx also to any subscribers! Yalll fucking rock too! Lol! Sorry its been so long since last update... Been super busy with work and other shit... But I hope yall still readin'! And I will try my damnedest to update ASAP! **

**Anyhoo, with out further adieu Chapter 13 of SFWAB!**

Chapter 13: Strawberry Blondes

APOV

This was the happiest day of my life. I am surrounded by everyone I love(well the 'rents aren't here so not technically everyone, but you get the picture). Bella, Rose, Megan, Emmett, Edward, Matt, and Aunt Catherine. I love them all so much. It's just perfect.

I know... I'm getting hitched in Vegas with a guest list of 7 and its not overdone what so ever. And its Me, Alice Cullen, we are talking about here. But some how this is better then some huge platinum wedding with thousands of people that I didn't really care about that much. I guess, all I really need is the people who I actually care about. Who I actually spend time with and truly love. I know it's cheesy but it's the god damned truth.

I looked around at everyone. They were all smiling and talking with one another. Rose, Bella, and Megan were wearing shmexy hot pink, floor length, flowing dresses with a white belt underneath the bust. They were my bride's maids. But Bella was my Maid of honor. All the guys were wearing nice suits and to my pleasure they all had hot pink ties on. It took some convincing but the finally gave into me. Because they LOVE ME!

Jasper looked so fucking amazing. He was just so sexy, because the darkness of the tux contrasted with his pale skin amazingly. God I swear I can't wait to be his.

Edward whispered in Bella's ear and walked out of the little waiting room we were in. We were up in 10 minutes. I was about to burst from excitement. I looked over at Jazzy and he gave me a goofy grin. I had seen that exact same grin I few days ago. That day was another one of the best of my life.

_Flash Back(3 days before the Carnival)_

_I walked into my bathroom nervous as hell. I had just peed on a white strip 30 minutes ago and now the test should be done. Jasper was standing behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist. _

_"This doesn't change my feelings for you at all Alice. No matter what happens I will always love you." He whispered in my ear. _

_I nodded and looked down at the pregnancy test in my hand. It was a plus sign. A cheshire grin spread across my lips. I was going to be a mommy. I instantly felt as though it would be twins. A boy and a girl. Call it a premonition or whatever but I was almost positive about this. I put my hands on top of my still flat stomach and smiled even wider. I turned to Jasper. He had a goofy grin on his beautiful face._

_"Ali, We are going to bring a little life into this world." He sang._

_"Jazz, Oh my god. This is wonderful. I love you Jasper!" I pulled him into a huge hug._

_Flash Back End_

I was kind of nervous now. I mean there was only 3 minutes left until the wedding would start and Edward was still gone. Shit I really want my twin brother to be at my fucking wedding. Is that to much to fucking ask for?

"Where the fuck is he?" I snarled loudly. Everyone was pissed at Edward, except Bella, she looked kind of worried.

Dammit Edward Anthony wear the hell are you, bro?

EPOV

God this was getting old.

I turned around and grimaced when I saw Tanya Denali. The girl I once found beautiful, but now just found fake and plastic. Quite ugly compared to my girl. Yeah she was the real fucking deal.

"Tanya. Please just get the fuck out. Alice is getting married. Just, Just please give her this day without your drama. With out anyone's drama." I pleaded in an annoyed tone.

"No, Edward. Not until you tell me that you want me and love me." She stormed.

"Tanya. Okay. Just. Open. Your. Mother fucking. Dumb Bitch. Ears." I spat. "I do not, nor will I or have I ever loved you. Okay So just let it go. I am in love with Bella. Isabella Marie- Fucking Swan. She's my girlfriend and I don't want you anymore. So just leave us alone. Please. Don't Embarrass yourself more. And-" A thought occurred to me mid-rant. " Why the fuck are you not in Jail right now?" I asked.

She grinned wickedly.

"I have my sources, Eddie."

"Don't call me that first of all. And you know what, I don't even care if you go to jail. But please, please just leave us alone today. Alice is getting married."

"No. Not until you give me what I want." She smiled.

"What is it that you want Tanya?" I growled.

"I want you to kiss me one more time, Eddie, and it has to be a good one. I'll leave forever. You'll never hear from me again unless you want to. Which will probably happen sometime..." She trailed off. Okay, you know what. Lets just get this the fuck over with. I mean its just a kiss, right? It doesn't mean anything to me and it will make Alice's wedding day Drama-and-Tanya-Free, and Tanya will leave me and Bella alone for good.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Whatever, Tanya. Lets get this over with."

She pushed me up against the door to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. She forcefully pressed her lips to mine. And slid her tongue into my mouth. She tasted, smelled, felt all wrong. Bella was so much better. I closed my eyes and imagined it was my Bella. Suddenly the door I was pressed against flew open, causing me and Tanya to fall into the room onto the floor. We ended up so that she was on top of me. Oh god this looked really fucking bad. My hair all messed up, lipstick all over my lips, Tanya's shade, our clothes ruffled up, and panting. Dammit. I looked up and saw something that broke my heart. Bella's deep brown eyes were full of sadness and heart break. A single tear rolled down her cheek before I jumped up. I ran over to my Bella and grabbed her hand. She jerked it away and wouldn't look at me.

"Bella, It wasn't what it looked like. Lemme Explain-" I started.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. She brought her fist back and ripped it forward with the hardest force I had ever felt in my entire fucking life. My jaw stung like it was just run over by a UPS truck. That hurt, but what she said next stung 100 times more.

"I HATE YOU EDWARD. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. DONT EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. I HATE YOU AND HOPE YOU AND TANYA ENJOY FUCKING YOURSELVES!" Damn. That hurt. I reached out to touch her hand again but she kicked me in the balls.

"FUCK!" I shouted. Damn that was gonna fucking bruise. Is she trying to kill me. I fell to my knees grabbing my sack.

"Bella, I love you. She was going to ruin Alice's wedding. She said that if I kissed her she would leave us alone forev-"

"EDWARD DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME. YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND YOU WEREN'T TRICKED INTO KISSING THAT WHORE. YOU WANTED TO. AND DON'T TRY TO COVER THIS UP TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOU WERE TRYING TO BE A GOOD BROTHER. WE- ARE- DONE!" Fuck I need to fucking fix this shit.

"Bella, please-"

"Jump off a cliff Edward." She rain out of the room tears streaming down her beautiful face. I wanted to jump off a cliff. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my mother fucking chest.

"Oh, this is great, Eddie, We can run away together now." Tanya squealed. I saw all red when Tanya said this. I understood now. She planned this whole thing. She wanted Bella to see.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU MADE HER HATE ME! TANYA IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE RIGHT NOW I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS. IF YOU COME ANY WHERE THE FUCK NEAR ME I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR UGLY WHORE ASS. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU. I HOPE YOU FUCKING GET IN A CAR ACCIDENT. YOU RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU ARE A LITTLE USED AND ABUSED WHORE WHO THINKS I LOVE HER. GO. NOW TANYA. I HATE YOU, CUNT." I screamed in rage. Holy shit Esme would've castrated me for talking like that to a girl. But I didn't give a fuck. And I meant all of it.

Tanya burst into tears and ran out of the room. I looked over to everyone else. Their faces varied from concerned, to pissed, to sad, to shocked, to pain. This was horrible I ruined everyone's life. Maybe Bella was right, maybe I should just jump off a damned cliff and make everyone's life easier. I am just a burden to everyone. Self-destructing bastard.

"Edward. You better make this better. Now." Alice said in an angry voice. I knew exactly what she meant by that and I didn't think it was going to be very easy to "Make this better". I ran out of the church and into the street. Bella was sitting in her dark blue convertible. I ran over to her car and opened the passenger door.

She didn't even look up.

"Bella-"

"Just tell me why Edward. Am I just your play thing. Do you not care for me at all? Why the fuck would you d-d-d-d-o that to me-e-e" She started sobbing. I jumped into her seat with her and tried to embrace her but she squirmed away and ran out of the car. She took off sprinting to the highway. God this was going to be hard. I should just give her sometime to get over all of this. I sat in her car for a good twenty minutes before I decided to go find her. I started her car and sped off to the high way.

BPOV

He killed me. He fucking tortured my soul. Everything was darkness, no color in anything anymore. Nothing had matter anymore. I was just a cheap whore to him. He didn't fucking love me, he just used me. I was fucking stupid enough to believe him. I am such a dumb fuck. He has probably done this to loads of girls. "Love" them and then smash there fucking hearts. Thats probably what he did to Tanya. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

I was sitting in my car just thinking when my door opened. I knew it was him but I didn't wanna look up. I couldn't stand to look at his beautiful face. It hurt to much. I told him that I hated him but the truth was that I was still madly in love with him. Thats what made it hurt the most. That I loved him unconditionally and he didn't give a fuck about me. That stung me like a slap in the face.

"Bella-" he started. But I just had to ask him what was all bubbled up inside me.

"Just tell me why Edward. Am I just your play thing. Do you not care for me at all? Why the fuck would you d-d-d-d-o that to me-e-e" I started sobbing. He didn't answer me right away, he just tried to hug me. That said enough for me. I ran out of the car to the highway. I kind of hoped he would at least follow me, but he didn't love me enough to even give a shit. So I did what any normal heart broken girl on a highway with out a car would do. I stuck out my thumb on the side of the road waiting for some desperate guy to pick me up. I needed someone to take me to the airport because I couldn't walk there. Finally someone saw me, the poor little hitch- hiker girl, and pulled over. He was a strawberry blonde guy with blue eyes. He reminded me of someone. I couldn't exactly place it.

"Hey, honey, you need a ride?" He asked in a husky voice. Edward pulled off husky way better. _Shut up Bella._ I got into his car and buckled up.

"Yeah, To the airport please." I said batting my eyelashes and pushing out my tits. Alice would be proud. _Oh god Alice! Her wedding was ruined because of me. I have to call her._

"Sure." He said and sped off. _Hmm... Could've sworn that the airport was in the other direction. _I took out my cell to call Alice. When I was about to start dialing I heard what sounded like a gun being cocked. I looked over at the guy and he had a gun pointed at my head.

"You're not going to need that phone, Bella."

"How the fuck do you know my name?" I yelled. I grabbed the door handle but that was when everything went black. The fucker hit me over the head with his gun. Shit. This was bad.

EPOV

I was getting really fucking worried now. Bella was no where to be found. I should have fucking followed her. I am such a dick head. Bella deserves so much better then me. What if she's hurt. If something happens to her I will never forgive myself. I don't know-

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl. (My girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)_

_Talkin' bout my girl._

_I've got sushine on cloudy day-_

I looked down to my phone. It said,"_Baby_." Bella was calling me. Relief spread through my body.

"Hey Bella." I said.

"If you ever want to see Bella again. Go to Venetian hotel, Suite 66. If your not there in 30 minutes she's dead. Oh and come alone, Partner." The phone went dead. It was Justin. Justin Randle my fucking partner. Had my Bella. Well shit this is not gonna end well. No one fucking kidnaps my girl. I looked at my watch, 6:30 P.M.

BPOV

I woke up with a killer head ache. Worse then any hang over I had ever had. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some hotel room. Hand cuffed to the bed. Well shit this is weird. Were Eddie and I playing some kinky game or something? I thought back to what had happened before. _Alice's wedding, Edward and Tanya, Break up, Highway, Hitch- Hiking, Cell Phone, Gun, Darkness. _

Holy Shit Batman, I was being kidnapped right about now. Damn this sucks. I started groaning loudly. The handcuffs hurt like hell. Blood was definitely not circulating in my wrists. I looked around the room. I noticed the clock said that it was 6:50. Suddenly the door burst open and the strawberry blonde came in. With a gun in hand and a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty. Or should I say evening?" He grinned.

"Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck did you kidnap me?"

"Slow down cup cake. Okay. First, Your in room 66 of the Venetian hotel in Las Vegas. Next, I am Justin Randle, Tanya Denali's cousin."That is why I thought he looked familiar." Last, because your boyfriend was really, really rude to my cousin, he called her a bitch and yelled at her telling her that he hated her and wanted her dead. When your little cousin comes crying to you about shit like that you just don't let it go. Edward is a pig for that. And to think that I used to respect him. I mean he is my partner. Who'da thunk that Police Chief Cullen would degrade women. Anyways, You are special to him, so I am going to have to hurt you so that he suffers the way I suffered when someone I loved was verbally abused by him. So I am going to do the same thing, except I'll take it to the next level and try some physical abuse. Oh and this isn't personal or anything. I mean you seem like a nice girl. But You just got involved with the wrong guy. Oh sorry I am rambling... Any questions?"

"Are... You... Gonna... kill... m-m-me?" I whispered.

"Yes at 7:00 on the dot." I looked over at the clock. I had three more minutes of life left. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't. I took comfort in the fact that I had felt worse pain. When I saw Edward and Tanya on the floor like that. It was 100 times worse. This was more... peaceful. Being on the verge of Death is peaceful, easy. Life and Love is harder.

He pointed the gun to my head. I had 1 minute now. I prayed to god to take care of all the people I loved... Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Meg Pie, Matt, Mom, Dad, Esme, Carlisle, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Jacob, Leah..._ Edward_. It was true I did still love Edward. With all of my heart.

My kidnapper started counting off my seconds left.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

I yelled,"I love you Edward," As I heard the gun shot fill the room.

**AN: AWWW SHITT!Okay I know you're gonna kill me but sorry I just couldn't resist the cliffy. HAHAH! Okay now was it GOOD BAD HORRIDOKAY? Tell me what yall thought. Thanks for reading. Love you guys!**

**Lots of Love**

**Your Bitch**

**Megan**

**XXX**


	14. Megan's Story

**AN: Okay I knew yall were going to kill me if I didn't update like really soon, because I left it with a cliff hanger. Haha... So I took pity and decided to try to squeeze this in during work. Thanks for all the story Alerts that I got, 30, I was so happy to see yall like this story. ANYHOO HERE IT IS BITCHES!**

Chapter 14: Megan's Story

BPOV

_He pointed the gun to my head. I had 1 minute now. I prayed to god to take care of all the people I loved... Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Meg Pie, Matt, Mom, Dad, Esme, Carlisle, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Jacob, Leah... Edward. It was true I did still love Edward. With all of my heart._

_My kidnapper started counting off my seconds left._

_"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"_

_I yelled,"I love you Edward," As I heard the gun shot fill the room._

I fell to the ground. On top of me was Justin. He was just about to pull the trigger on me, when he fell on top of me. But why did he fall? I looked at him and I realized he had been shot in the mother fucking head. But who the fuck shot him? I looked over his shoulder and saw the man that I have always loved. The man that made me know what pure bliss was. The man that broke me and my heart. The man who just fucking saved my life. But why in the hell would he save me? He doesn't love me. I looked into his eyes and the were filled with relief. His gun still out and in the position he had had it in to shoot Justin. But in his eyes there wasn't just relief, there was... love. So did he love me?

"Bella. Oh my Fuck. Bella are you okay, baby?" He ran over to me and threw Justin's dead body across the room. He picked me up and pulled me into the hardest hug I had ever experienced. Harder then Emmett by far. And thats saying something.

"I'm fine, Edward. How did you find me?" I asked worriedly. He looked into my eyes and I don't know what came over me but I attacked him with my lips. Full fucking force. His tongue slid through my teeth and took control over mine. He started sucking on my bottom lip and I put my hands in his hair. I loved this man. I don't care what happened, I still loved him. And by the looks of things, I think he might love me too. We pulled apart and he grinned my crooked grin.

"I love you Bella. I never would do anything to hurt you. Tanya really said she would leave if I just kissed her and I believed her. She set this whole thing up. She wanted you to see us just so that you would leave me. I yelled at her for a good three minutes straight and she left in tears. I think she'll leave us alone now. And I'm sorry but please just forgive me. Please I can't live without you Bella. Your everything to me. Everything." He said. I knew he was telling the truth by the way he looked me in the eye when he said it. I could tell when he was lying or not. And before I was to pissed to tell that he was indeed telling the truth from the begging.

"Okay, I forgive you." I smiled.

"But Bella, please I am truly sorry-" He looked confused. "Did you say that you forgived me?" He asked. I smiled again and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Yeah I forgive you." He smiled like he just won the fucking lotto. I was happy now. Because the man that broke me, had just saved me. And I was still utterly in love.

APOV

Today was fucking horrible. All because of that bitch Tanya. Edward and Bella have yet to be seen and its been three hours. We al went back to the hotel room because obviously god didn't want us to get married in Vegas. Me and Jazz had decided to just get married at a real chapel when our parents get back. I was okay with that.

Me. Megan, and Rose were all sitting in the living room of the hotel suite and painting our nails when we heard the guys yelling to go over to where the were. I was confused but we did anyway. They pointed to the T.V. and what I saw made me gasp.

_"Hello. This is Rachel Sweet with channel 15 news. We are at the Venetian hotel in Las Vegas. Where an 18 year old girl by the name of Isabella Swan was kidnapped by here boyfriend, Edward Cullen's (21), police partner Justin Randle(23). Randle was shot by Chief Cullen in the head and instantly died. If it wasn't for Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan would be dead right now. It was a horrific scene and we have Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan talking with us right now." They showed Bella and Edward outside of the Venetian Hotel. Bella had blood all over her clothes and Edward had his arm wrapped protectively around her. Aww there so cute. _

_"So, Mr. Cullen. How did you know where Ms. Swan was?" The pretty dirty blonde reporter asked._

_"Well, um, Justin called me off Bella's phone and said that I had to get to this hotel room before 7 o'clock or else he would,"Edward shuddered," kill Bella." _

_"So what happened when you got to the hotel?"_

_"Well Justin had Bella at gunpoint and he was counting down. All I heard was 1 when I busted down the door. And then I shot him in the back of the head so he couldn't hurt her. He fell to the ground and brought Bella down with him. I dragged him off of her and then we called the cops." Edward explained. _Pssh.. Yeah thats all that happened. And you guys probably had hot make up sex next to a dead physcopath. I thought.

_"Thank you Chief Cullen and Miss Swan. Next on to the weather with Hailey-" _

Emmett clicked off the TV. We all just sat there and stared at each other. Me at Jasper, Jasper at Emmett, Emmett at Megan, Megan at Rose, Rose at Matt, and Matt at me. We sat there for about ten minutes. But Emmett being Emmett decided he would be the one to break the silence.

"Holy shit" Was all he said.

"Holy Fuck." Jasper replied.

"Holy shitting fuck on a stick with whipped topping." Matt said. We all looked at him and started cracking up. After about 10 minutes we calmed down. Jasper punched Matt in the arm.

"Wow, Mattie, You sounded so gay a few seconds ago." He laughed out. Matt scowled and said,"Shut up." And walked out into the living room. Megan ran out after him still giggling.

I heard the door open and ran out to see my Brother and Bella come inside. I ran up to my brother and hugged him.

"I am so glad your safe." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, sis." He whispered back.

_3 days later_

MEGPOV

Wow. This whole week was fucking crazy, but now we were all back at the Cullen mansion lounging around in our favorite place in the whole wide world. The living room. We were all just sitting around talking.

"So when are you guys going to acutally get hitched?" Bella asked. I never thought about that but it was true. No one really knew when they where going to get married now.

"Well, we think that maybe when everyone gets back from the cruise we will go to a little chapel and just have a small wedding like we were going to... Maybe have a big reception party, but not so many people at the wedding wedding. Oh and that means we get to go shop for new dresses. Can't wear the same thing twice, its a rule of mine." She giggled. Yay! More shopping! I love shopping it out with my girls.

"Can't wait!" I said enthusiastically.

"So thought up any names for your baby yet?" I asked.

"Well, I am pretty sure I am having twins, its like a motherly instinct and shit, a boy and a girl. We decided on Nicolette (Nikki for short) Lillian Hale. For the girl. And Gabriel Anthony Hale for the boy." When she said this Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett's face's lit up. I wondered why. Alice must of seen the confusion so she explained it to me.

"Rose's middle name is Lillian, and Emmett and Edward have the same middle name of Anthony. So we kinda named our kids after them." I smiled hugely and gave Alice a hug.

"Thats so sweet. And you know as soon as those babies pop out of your oven I am so going to spoil them like fucking crazy!" I promised. Alice giggled.

"Thats great! I bet Nikki and Gabe are going to love their Auntie Megan." She gushed.

I smiled bigger and a tear of happiness went down my cheek. I was going to be an Aunt. I was so happy. I just love kids. And after what happened to my own kid I will never forget how much they mean to you.

_Flash Back_

_I went to the hospital by myself. I knew that I would have to go alone but I just felt so said facing this by myself. Ashley kicked my stomach. And I smiled remembering that I was not alone. I loved Ashley with all my heart and I was about to give birth to her. I knew that I didn't intend to have her but she still meant the world to me. _

_The contractions were really starting to kill me. It hurt like crazy. I was sitting in the fucking waiting room for twenty minutes when the OBGYN finally came out. She took me to a room and told me to lay down on the bed. I did as she said. _

_"Push now!" She told me. I pushed hard and a little of my Ashley came out. That went on for about 30 minutes before I heard the crying. It was my baby. She was finally with my. I asked to hold her but they said I could only do it for a minute because she was a little sick looking. I held my baby in my arms for 1 minute but it meant everything to me. I had brought the most beautiful life into this world. My little Ashley. Her father was a rapist. She was the result of the most horrific time of my life, but somehow she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I waited for about 3 hours after they took her from me. I wondered what was going on. The doctor finally came back into my room with my baby bundled into a blanket in her arms. I grinned. But the smile slowly disappeared as I looked at Dr. Lee. She was not smiling. She looked deeply sad. I cocked an eyebrow but she just shook her head and handed me my baby. I looked at my angel's face but her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. I looked at Dr. Lee._

_"I'm sorry." She said. My only reason to live was dead. I had nothing. My world was ruined. I started shaking with sobs and I realized the best thing I ever had was gone. Forever._

_End Flash Back_

My tears of joy turned into my sobs of sadness for my baby. Everyone looked concerned as they looked at me. Rose took me into her arms and patted my hair.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"My... B-Baby... D-D-D-ied at... B-B-Birth... When I was s-sixteen." I sobbed. Everyone looked shocked. After I calmed down I told them the whole story. Everyone was sad for me. And Matt looked completely depressed. I went into his lap and put my head onto his shoulder.

"It's okay Matt. I'm fine now." I whispered. He looked down at me and shook his head. I was happy now. So I didn't want them to be sad. But I felt better getting this off my chest to them. No one knew I had been raped or had a baby. I ran away from my parents the day I got raped. I felt dirty. After my baby died. I just slept around and had fun at bars. I was so unhappy. Then I met Matt and everything was better. He loved me and I loved him. He was the second best thing I had ever had in my life. Second only to my Ashley. I just hope that I never loose him, like I did with my baby girl.

EPOV

I feel so bad for Megan. She had her whole life ripped out from underneath her in a matter of minutes. Thats what It felt like when I saw my partner with a gun to her. I killed that bastard so quick that he had no idea I was in the same fucking state as him. I fucking hate that I trusted him. I hate his whole fucking family. There mentally retarded. After we talked a little more with the family me and Bella walked up to the third floor and into our room. Bella looked at me and we locked the door. She had lust filled eyes.

"Make up sex time?" I asked. Bella giggled and attacked me. She pulled off all my clothes in like 6 fucking seconds. I took off hers as soon as she was done with me. SHe turned us around and pushed me onto the bed. She jumped on top of me and sucked on my neck. Biting so hard that it almost hurt. The pleasure was much greater though.

"I love you." I panted. She stoped sucking for a second and said,"Love you more."

I chuckled and started fondling her breasts. She moaned and stopped attacking my neck. She then drove straight into my errection with her hot, tight cunt.

"Oh!" I moaned. She miled down at me. And rode me faster. Her tits bouncing up and down as she went.

"Fucking scream MY name Edward! Not TANYA, ROSE, MEGAN, ALICE, BRITTANY SPEARS! SCREAM BELLAA!" SHe shouted at me. Fuck she's trying to make me tell her she owns me. And hell it was a fucking turn on.

"BELLAAHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as loud as I ever have before.

She smiled and attacked me with her lips as she rode me faster. Her tongue took dominance over mine and I sucked on her bottom lips.

"I fucking Love you, you bastard." She screamed.

"I Love you too Bitch." I screamed back. She smiled and I grabbed her left tit between my teeth. I bit and sucked on it and pinched the other one with my hands.

"EDWARDDDD!" SHe yelled. Her walls tightened and she orgasmed hard. Her face made me fly into my own orgasm. I saw white behind my eyelids and shot out my seed into her pussy. GOD BEST FUCKING ORGASM EVER!

"Bella." I panted.

"What?" she asked.

" I-pant-fucking-pant-love-pant-you." I managed to get out. She kissed my cheek and said.

"Good." I chuckled and we began round two.

AN:SO what's you guys think? I feel so bad for Megan. Thats such a sad story. It happened to my Friend, except she didn't run away. But she did get raped, got pregnant, and lost the baby at birth. I'm sorry to anyone that has gone through that and made them sad to read this. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. YAY, JUSTIN DIED!

Lots of Love

Megan

XXX


	15. My Life is So Fucked Up

**AN: Okay thanks for all my reviewers! We are at 69 reviews right now and I hope we can get to at least 80 by the next time I update... Please review if you fucking love me...Hehehe... Anyhoo here is the next Chapter for you, bitches! Sorry it's so short.**

**Chapter 15: My Life is So Fucked up**

BPOV

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. I remembered the night we had had last night. i think we had about 12 rounds.

_Flash Back_

_He pushed me down hard onto the bed. Making the whole bed tremble. I spread my legs as far as they possibly could go. He teased me by putting his cock tip right at my entrance and holding my hands with one of his above my head. Every time I would try to create friction he would move away._

_"Ah-Ah." He shook his head."Naughty girl. I'm in control. Don't you dare move, love." He whispered. I needed a release so bad that I was about to start crying. _

_"Please, Edward. Please, Please, I need..." I begged him._

_"Say it Bella. What do you need?"_

_"Fuck...Me...Edward..."I panted out. As soon as the words came out he entered me hard and going the deepest he had ever gone before. He went so hard that our skin was making slapping noises. He picked up the pace going faster and faster. The bed was shaking with each thrust. But I needed more._

_"Harder. Edward. Fuck me Harder." I yelled. He smashed into me even harder. I think I heard my skin tear. But it felt to good to even care. His glorious body was dripping in sweat and when I looked into his eyes I almost came right there because of the lust in his eyes. He picked up my legs and I wrapped my ankles around his neck. With this new found position he could go even farther into me he picked us both up and slammed us both back onto the bed and slammed us into the bed so hard that it broke. The fucking bed fell to the ground. We broke the wood of the legs on the bed and broke it. Damn thats kinky. _

_"EDDDDDDDWWWWWWWARADDDDD!"_

_"FUCK BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" We both shouted out as we hit our climax. That was our last round because we had broken the bed. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. _

_"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear. _

_"I love you, Edward." I said back. After that I drifted to sleep._

_Flash Back End_

I giggled when I remembered the whole bed situation. We would have to stop by IKEA today. I opened my eyes and realized I was alone. But on top of the pillow there was a note.

_Sorry about this, love, but I got called into the station for an emergency. I will be back before you know it. I love you and I'm sorry you woke up alone. We will make some more damages to that bad when I get home. _

_I love you_

_-Edward_

Damn. Edward is at work. I looked at the clock and it read 12:00. Okay Edward wasn't here... What to do? What to do?

"BELLLAAAA!" A certain little pixie yelled. I guess I just found out what I was doing today.

APOV

I am so excited. We are going baby clothes shopping today. I know its a little early but I want to be prepared. Megan and Rose were already down stairs with me, dressed and ready. Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and it looked like she just woke up. _Maybe if her and my brother weren't having hot passionate sex all night... Someone wouldn't have to sleep in till noon..._

"Hey Bells! Get your Pretty little ass dressed right now. We are going baby clothes shopping. Wouldn't want Nicolette and Gabe to be wearing something from Wal-Mart? Now would we. Oh I can just picture how stylish they'll be. Chanel... Gucci... the options are endless."

Bella smiled at me and ran back off to her room. About 20 minutes later we were all in the car driving to the mall. Nothing could ruin this day. I thought.

EPOV

"What is so important that you called me in at 6 o'clock in the fucking morning for?" I grumbled at Nate, my new partner.

"We'll...umm... Tanya Denali... called and left a message for you... and it's kind of important sounding." He spluttered out. "Its pretty personal, boss."

"Okay, can I see the note that was taken down from the message." I demanded. He nodded his head and handed me a sticky note. I read it and my jaw dropped. I didn't believe it so I re-read it again and again. It still didn't change the three little words that were written down. This could not be happening. The note fell out of my hand and landed on the floor. I followed soon with it pulling my legs to my chest and putting my face in my hands. My life is so fucked up.

EMPOV

"So, dude, what are we doing for your bachelor party?Bar, Club, ooh STRIP CLUB?" Matt asked Jasper. Wagging his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Jasper said.

"Aww hellz naw Jazz. You have to. Its like a rite of passage." I explained.

"No." He said flatly. He walked away and Matt looked at me.

"Were still having a bachelor's party right?"He clarified.

"Hellz Yeah, brah!" I gave him a fist bump.

BPOV

This was actually kind of fun compared to the other shopping sprees we had taken. I could see me and Edward doing this in a couple years. Toddler Eddie Jr. in my arms and Edward holding our newborn baby girl. I smiled at the thought. I hoped maybe one day me and Edward would make a family. I loved him enough to want that with him.

After about five and a half hours of shopping we finally drove home. We ended up with 57 large bags. That was Alice for you.

We made a quick stop at IKEA and ordered a new black California King Bed. I grinned in accomplishment when I bragged about how I broke my old one to my friends. They all laughed and said,"Been there done that." Talk about a buzz kill. I totally thought I had one upped them but nope. Apparently that will never happen. Because they are fucking sex-a-holics!

We pulled up to the house and I breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw Edward's Austin Martin in the driveway. My baby was home. I ran out of the porsche without taking in a single bag and shot up the stairs.

Edward was in our bedroom with just a pair of holey, old gray sweats on. What a sight! I think I was drooling a little bit. Yep, definitely drooling.

I walked in and hugged him from behind.

"Hey baby!" I said kissing his neck. I pushed him on the bed and strattled him. I looked into his eyes and he seemed to not really be in the mood. He looked distracted and worried about something.

"Whats wrong Baby?" I asked him kissing his cheek.

"Um.. Bella... It just that..." He started stuttering. He seemed really scared. I then noticed that he had a sticky note in his hand... What the hell? I grabbed the neon green post-it out of his hand ignoring him when he tried to get it back. It said in black Sharpie Marker,

_5:15 a.m. -Tuesday, June 27, 2010- Message From:Tanya Denali_

_'I am Pregnant.'_

I gasped. Oh hellz naw! My life is so fucked up!

**AN: Don't freak things will work out I promise. Don't get mad pleaseeee! I swear Edward ends up with Bella... Just wait for a few chapters... I promise It gets better. Please dont hate me... This baby will not ruin B/E... Trust ME PLEASE! Don't kill me.**

**Love You Always(Even if you don't)**

**Your Bitch**

**Megan**

**XXX**


	16. Use a fucking Condom

An:Sorry its been so long since last update. I really hope yall still like my story. I am sorry if you guys don't like the whole Tanya pregnant thing but trust me it will work out. Anyway here is your next chapter...

Chapter 16: Use a fucking Condom

BPOV

I was seething. How could Edward let this happen. I mean god! Use a fucking condom. I couldn't be with him if Tanya has his kid. This would ruin us... Right when everything was good again... She had to ruin my whole life... Thats all this bitch knows how to do... Ruin my life.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with guilt expressed in his eyes. He tried to hug me but I shoved him away.

"Did you know?" I yelled at him.

"Of course not..."He defended.

"DId you use a fucking condom, Edward?" I yelled.

He paused for a second and gulped.

"You guys didn't use condoms!" What stupid dumb fucks.

"Of course we did... Its just that this one time... When I took it off... I might have been...b-broken."He admitted. FUCK!

"Was she on the fucking pill?" She's such a slut, I assumed she'd own a fucking birth control pharmacy.

"Y-yes! She told me she was!" He said angrily.

"Then how the fuck did she get knocked up?"

"Maybe she lied."He whispered.

"Thats it!" I grabbed my keys and ran downstairs. I jumped into my car.

"Where are you going, Bella?" He asked.

"TO fix this fucked up mess you got us into." I pulled out of the drive way and sped off to the wicked bitch's house. Follow the fucking yellow brick road.

TPOV

I wonder what will happen. This "baby" will surely split Eddie and Bella up. Then he'll be all mine. He'll think im preggers and then a few weeks before the birth I'll "have a miscarriage". Eddie and I will be so heart broken that we'll need each other forever.

Take that Bella. You'll End up all alone.

My plan is fool proof.

My doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I saw a very pissed up girl holding up a small white and pink rectangular box in her hand.

"Piss on it Bitch."

BPOV

"Piss on it Bitch." I said. I walked into her house as she slammed it behind me.

"Ah. No."SHe smirked at me.

"" I argued.

"Why do I need to take a test. I already know I'm pregnant, with EDDIE'S baby."She emphasized Eddie. Bitch.

"Okay, piss on it or I fucking kill you." I threatened. Completely serious.

"What-EVER!" SHe said. I grabbed her arm roughly and threw her into the bathroom.

"Now." I said. SHe just looked at me.

"Piss."

"Not with you in the room." She growled.

"Whatever princess." I walked out of the room and closed the door. I heard her wash her hands and flush the toilet.

"Done." She said as she walked out, handing me the test. Eww! There is whore urine on this shit.

EPOV

Where the hell was she going. I can't believe this shit. This fuck sucks. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. I looked at them pissed off.

"Well...What the Fuck?" Megan asked me.

"Tanya is Pregnant." I said. Rose gasped, Alice looked terrified, and Megan slapped me. Hard.

"What the Fu-" I started. She cut me off.

"Use a condom, Fucktard!" SHe yelled and walked out of the room.

"Great Job, Eddie." Matt said shaking his head and walking out after her. Rose and Jazz walked out to. Alice and Emmett glared at me.

"Mom's going to fucking chop your balls off." They both said at the same time. Fuck. My mom is going to fucking kill me. Or worse, Castrate me.

BPOV

Fucking twenty minutes with that bitch took forever. She kept fidgeting and I knew something was up. She was way to stressed. The timer went off and I ran to the bathroom. I looked down at the test that held my future. I know it's not even my test and it holds my future. If its a plus sign I loose my life with Edward. If it is a minus sign, we put this all behind us.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the little white strip. Tanya is such a bitch.

TPOV

Fuck. Maybe by some freak accident I am pregnant. And Bella will not figure out I was lying. She looked at the test and I closed my eyes. Scared to hear what she said. Maybe while I was banging all those guys in Cali one got me knocked up. That was my only hope of getting Edward. Please god let me be pregnant.

AN: SO what do you think. Sorry that I can't update so much. And if u read BYH I am sorry that i havent updated in forever I just cant really fit the time in for it. I am not quitting the story its just on hold for a little.


	17. Kweer Spa

Summer Fun with Alice's Brother

Chapter 17:

AN: So sorry about how long its been taking me to update. I am super busy, so I squeeze in what chapters I can. Anyway I just want to say a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the shit! Lol! Here's the Chapter, Bitches…

_BPOV_

_Fucking twenty minutes with that bitch took forever. She kept fidgeting and I knew something was up. She was way to stressed. The timer went off and I ran to the bathroom. I looked down at the test that held my future. I know it's not even my test and it holds my future. If its a plus sign I loose my life with Edward. If it is a minus sign, we put this all behind us._

_I took a deep breath and looked down at the little white strip. Tanya is such a bitch._

There was a negative sign. She fucking lied. Thank fucking god! Yes! There really is a God out there. I was really starting to doubt it. I smirked at Tanya.

"Well it was bitch, It was real, and it was fun but it wasn't real fun." I held the test in my hand and patted her on the back as I walked out of her skanky ass bathroom. Ew. I might get gonorrhea from just being anywhere near where her naked VJJ was. Shudder.

I was almost out the door, when the bitch grabbed my shoulder. I spun around quickly.

"Can I help you Bitch?" I spat in her ugly ass face.

"I don't think you want to take that test to Eddie, Bella." She said with a scary ass look on her face.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" I countered. Ha. She thought she scared me. Fat Fucking Chance!

"I'll make sure Alice's pregnancy goes 'really well'." She spat. Uh. Uh. Bitch gone and done it now! NO ONE, Threatens baby Nicolette and Baby Gabe. I took off my hoop earings and threw them on her living room couch. Ew. Mental Note: Disinfect Those Earings once I leave the skank hole.

"You are DEAD, bitch." I said menacingly. I shoved her ugly ass into the wall. I grabbed her by the hair and smashed it into the wall.

"You even think,"SMASH,"About touching,"SMASH,"A hair on my,"SMASH,"Neice or Nephew's,"SMASH,"Head. I will,"SMASH," Bludgeon you to death," SMASH,"With a mother fucking,"SMASH," fire extinguisher." SMASH SMASH SMASH. "Got it, Bitch." I dropped her hair and she fell to the ground cradling her bleeding head. I smiled, grabbed my earings, and walked out the door with the pretty little white strip in my hand. Oh. I just cant wait to tell Eddie the good news.

_EPOV_

I was sitting in my room staring at the wall. No this could not be happening. First, Tanya is knocked up with my baby. Now Bella is fucking missing. What the fuck? I dialed her number again.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hey! This is Bella, Leave me a message after the fucking beep!" Bella's angelic voice said. Damn. Answering machine again! Fuck!

I threw my phone with all my force against the wall. It shattered. Fucking shattered.

Suddenly the door flew open and a very happy looking Bella was standing there. She jumped on top of me making me land on the floor with her on top of me. What the Fu-

"She's a lying Bitch! Ha. She's not even fucking pregnant!"Bella sang.

"Wait are you sure? How do you know?" I asked. I mean I know Tanya is a bitch but I doubt she would lie about something like that.

"I made her take a fucking test Edward not that hard." She rolled her eyes and held up a white pregnancy test. And it had a minus sign on it. YES! FUCK YES!

I attacked Bella with my lips. I opened my mouth and she slid her tongue into it. We battled with our tongues and I eventually came out on top. She bit down on my bottom lip and I moaned. I flipped us so that I was on top of her. I smiled down at her and then attacked her neck. I sucked and bit down on it hard. Yep, that shit'll leave a mark. Hickey Bitch! She unbuttoned my black button down shirt. And threw it behind her. She ran her hands up and down my chest and SHIT it felt good.

"MMM… So do we get to have celebratory sex now?" I asked in a velvety voice.

"Fuck yes, bitch!" Bella snickered. I chuckled and ripped off her shirt. FUCK no bra today?

"Naughty girl Bella." I tsked. Her nipples hardened instantly and I sucked on her left one. I sucked and bit all over that shit. Toying with the right one. I switched between them both and enjoyed it greatly.

"Ahh. Edward… Fuck… EDWARD!" She chanted. Damn. That's sexy shit right there.

I trailed my hands down the flat planes of her stomach down to where here short shorts started. I unbuttoned them with one hand and ripped them off her. She grabbed my sweat pants and pulled them down to my ankles and then I kicked them off.

She jumped right on top of my fucking dick.

"FUCK!' I yelled. She was fucking riding me like a cowgirl. Her tits bouncing up and down as she went.

"Fuck that's good Bella, You're so fucking, tight!" I panted. She picked up her pace and I couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I had a mind blowing orgasm as I shot my seed into her cunt. She came right after me. God damn she's hot when she cums.

"Edward?"She yawned.

"Yeah?"I said.

"Love you."

"I love you too Bella."

Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_MPOV_

"Alice! Wake up Alice!" I yelled at her shaking her roughly.

"What the fuck! God! Why the hell am I up at fucking 7 in the morning BITCH!" Wow, talk about hormonal pregnant lady.

"Fine, I guess we aren't going to the most amazing place in Seattle: Kweer Spa!" I said mockingly. Today was the only day open all year so we had to take this chance now or wait a fucking year. Mmm.. I'm going with now.

"IM UP!" She bolted into the bathroom and I heard water running. One bitch down. Two to go. I walked over to Rose's room. I opened the door and saw a naked Emmett spread eagle on top of the blood red sheets.

"EEEEWWWW! EM COVER TH_ FUCK UP! _" I yelled covering my eyes with my hands. Ew. Mental fucking images.

"!" Emmett screamed like the little 5 year old girl we all knew he was. Rose shot up from her spot on the bed and slapped Emmett right across the face. Ouch. That was pretty hard too. "What the fuck Em?" She spat. He shrugged and pulled the blanket over him, going back to sleep…. Only Emmett….

"Rose. Kweer Spa time!" I said excitedly. She smiled and walked her pretty little naked ass to the ensuite bathroom. Wow. This is easy so far. Last one left is Bella. Damn she is hard to wake up… How am I going to wake her up? Then an idea came to me.

I ran to Alice's room and grabbed the mega phone. I ran to there room and walked up next to Bella. I turned on the mega phone and put it next to her ear.

"EDWARD! STOP! AWWWW EDWARD! HARRDER! BABYYYY! UGH FUCK! YEAH…. THAT'S THE SPOT! YOUR MINE EDWARD!" I said mimicking Tanya Denali's voice perfectly. That got Bella up.

"Stay away from him bitch!" She yelled. I giggled and Bella realized that Tanya was no where to be found and Eddie Boy was still sound asleep next to her. God whats with these Cullen Boys, they sleep through every fucking thing.

"That was mean." Bella pouted.

"Sorry. Get ready for the spa, B." I told her patting her head and walking away. Her face lit up and she walked away into the bathroom. I walked back to my room. Matt was sleeping still. What a looser. He just can't keep up with all the sexing I'm giving out.

I smiled and went over to my closet to get dressed. I got a neon green t-shirt, really short jogging shorts and neon green converse. I figured what the hell, it's a spa, I'll go casual. It's not like I'm going to get my sex on with all the other girls at the spa. Ha. That would be weird.

_APOV_

We got into Megan's Audi and drove to Kweer Spa. It was supposedly the best spa in Seattle. I have never been but I have heard from friends that a friend of a friend went and said it was absolutely like nothing else. I was really excited.

We drove for about 20 minutes until we got there. On the way there one of our favorite songs came on. And of course we all had to sing it.

**"Dynamite by Taio Cruz"**

I-I-I-I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeaaah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the f*** I came here to do, do, do, do

Ye, ye

'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all out,  
I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
I'm over it all and I…  
I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I.. believe it,  
And I, I, I .. I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!

We all laughed once the song finished.

We parked the car in Kweer's parking lot. It was a resort spa kinda thing so we had to pack over night bags. We were here from today, Friday, to Sunday night. Us girls were really excited. We grabbed our stuff and walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, Alice Cullen for the 10:00 appointment."

"Ah, Follow me, Ms. Cullen and your girlfriends." The short middle aged lady said from behind her desk. She walked down the hallway to our pamper-filled spa vacay.

The boys are probably bored as hell at home. Suckers! Kiss my ass!

_Back At home with the Boys_

_MAPOV_

"Dudes, I am so fucking bored." I complained for the umpteenth time this minute.

"Matt, what do you want me to do? Snap my magical fingers and make nude calendar models appear at the front door?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." I said.

He snapped his fingers and the door bell rang. No fucking way. I ran to the door and guess who the fuck was there?

_Back with the Girls_

_RPOV_

"Okay Ladies, Strip." Jasmine said. Jasmine was our guide around the resort she had everything planed for us. We all took off our clothes and threw them aside. Jasmine looked at my tits and drooled a little. Oh God. Is she gay?

"Alright now, stand next to your partner." She said. What the fuck, our partner?

"Jasmine, what do you mean our partner?" Bella read my mind. Jasmine looked confused.

"You're respective other, your girlfriend, your fuck buddy?" She listed off, as if waiting for the light bulb to go off in our heads. Well guess what Jasmine, the light bulb isn't fucking going off!

"Jasmine, why would we have girlfriends?" Megan asked looking really confused.

"Because this is a lesbian spa, you have to come with your girlfriend to come in. You are Lesbian right? Or else we'll have to kick you out." She explained.

We all looked at each other and smiled. I walked over to Megan. I guess she was my beau for the weekend. I smiled seductively at her and kissed her. She opened her mouth and we started eating each other's tongues. Damn this was better then Emmett. She squeezed my naked boobs and I slid my finger between her folds. She moaned as I slid in a second, third, fourth finger, finally my whole fist. She came all over my hand and I licked it all up. I looked over at Jasmine who looked really hot and bothered.

"Yeah, we're lesbian, Jasmine." I winked seductively at her and smacked Megan's ass.

Jasmine cleared her throat and looked at Alice and Bella.

"What about you two?" She asked. Alice looked at Bella. Bella smiled and lickes Alice's chest. She licked all the way down to her hot, pink pussy. She took one long lick and then three quick one's. She licked all the way back up and attacked alice's mouth. There was a lot of groping and tongue action going on. They broke apart.

"Okay, That answers that." Jasmine said. I looked at my girls and when Jasmine wasn't looking at me I mouthed.

"Well this is going to be interesting." I guess this isn't all that bad. Actually its pretty fucking awesome. I kinda had a girl crush on Megan anyway. Now I get to have sex with her and maybe four some with the other girls. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

_Back with the boys._

_JPOV_

Holy shit. No fucking way. In walked four of the most famous nude calendar models in the world. Fucking sexy as hell.

"Hi. I'm Bridgette, And we kinda have a little bitty problem." The busty blonde said in a voice dripping with sex. My dick hardened. _Think about Alice. Its not like shes having pervy thoughts about someone in her spa resort. Alice. Alice. You love Alice._

"Um. Whats your problem ma'am." I managed to get out.

"Well you see. Our bus broke down and its really dark outside and storming, so we wondered if we could maybe stay the night here?" A tall brunette said grabbing Emmett's bicep.

"Yes." Matt said. Ugh he's a fucking idiot. He really needs to fucking think before he opens his fucking mouth. We all moved into the living room and sat down on the couches. It felt weird without the girls here.

"So what are you're names, Well besides you Bridgette." Edward asked in his 'charming' voice.

"Well I am Mary Jean." A blonde, southern girl said.

"I'm Samantha." The brunette from early said.

"I'm Carla." A black haired blue eyed girl said. They were all really fine.

Dear lord let me get through this weekend faithful to my very hormonal, very pregnant, very alice wife.

AN: So what'd you think? Review Review Review! Thanks! Love you guys so much!


	18. Crazy Things are happening

AN: HEY HUNS! Oh EM GEE I've missed you guys so much! Alot of stuff has happened in my life- not gonna go into details-and so now I am free to write more now. I am going to try to write a chapter every one to two weeks. I am so excited to get back to my story and I just pray to baby Jesus that you forgive me for taking so fucking LONNNNNNG to update! I am Going to do whatever I can to make it up to you guys!

ILY all So MUCH!

-MegPie 3

Summer Fun With Alice's Brother

Chapter 17: Crazy Things Are Happening

MAPOV

The four sexy ass Ladies- Bridgette, Mary Jean, Samantha, and Carla- Came into the humble Cullen abode. Holy Shit I am gonna orgasm just looking at these girls tits. I am definately tapping one of them. Megan doesn't have to know...

EPOV

We talked to the girls for about an hour about random stuff, just getting to know each other. They were all pretty, but nothing compared to the beauty of Bella Swan. They were really nice, not bitchy and stuck up like I thought they would be. They were models for GQ. I felt like rolling my eyes. We all said our goodbyes and went to bed. Matt said he was going to help Carla find her room. That was nice of him.

BPOV

I sat outside with Megan and Rosalie in the freezing, hailing, raining weather with our suitcases waiting for alice to pull the car up to the curb. Yeah I Betcha thought I would be enjoying some sweet lesbian lovin' right now... But no! My friends are idiots.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a mud bath with Alice and Rose. Megan said she had to use the little ladies room. She had been gone or about an hour though so I was getting a little worried. We walked to the bathroom but no one was there. _

_"Hmmm... Where the fuck is she?" I thought out loud. _

_"I have no Idea! What if she got like kidnapped or something by one of these horny lesbos. What if shes being gay-raped right now?"Alice said._

_"I bet it was Jasmine. She was totally getting hot from me and megans make out." Rose said._

_"Is gay-raped even a real term?" I asked._

_"Fuck yes it is! Its to distinguish whether the rape-sex was same gender or different gender." Alice said._

_"Well doesnt it suck to get raped either way?" i asked._

_"Yeah I guess." Alice said and thought for a second. "But gay-rape sounds so much more fun. dont you think?"_

_I rolled my eyes at Alice. She was so ADD some times. Rose was staring at something behind me and Alice._

_"What the Fuck?" She said. Me and Ali turned around and saw something shocking._

MAPOV

"AHHHHHHH! YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT CARLA!" Her blue eyes were peircing and sexy. Her black hair was curled and bouncing all over as she bounced on my dick. Her pussy was so tight and like nothing I'd ever had before. She was so tight! Her DD boobs were fake but still hot.

"MMMM your dick is so huge!" She yelled. I cam hard inside her. She was cam right after me. She slid off of me and laid down next to me.

"God your so hot, Megan." I said. I was smiling hugely at her. But for some odd reason she seemed kinda pissed. My smile kinda disappeared.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"My name is CARLA, asshole. Who the fuck is Megan?" She spat at me. Shit shit shit! Megan is gonna kill me if she finds out! I pray to Jesus she doesnt find out, because i really like Megan. Its just that my dick needed some tending to and me and Megan havent had sex for like 3 days.

"Ah no one." I said and then we started round two.

BPOV

_Flash Back_

_Megan was thrown over the security guys arm and he was walking outside. He dropped her down at the front gates to the spa. We all ran out after her. _

_"What the fuck happened?" I asked her._

_"I am NOT going into details." She spat. Wow she looked pissed. "Lets just say that Im not aloud in 'Kweer Spa' anymore."_

_End Flashback_

So now we are all not aloud back in. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck. Well at least I'll be back with Eddie soon now. I love that boy to death. Thank Jesus skanklady aka Tanya is outta our lives for good.

Alice pulled up to the curb we were sitting on and we all got in. We spent the drive back to the house in silence- mostly because we were pissed at Megan.

MEPOV

Ugh fucking lesbian spa's are fucked up. A girl tries to get a little three way action with a lesbo couple in the bathroom and then the lesbo couple has to go tell the front desk that I was trying to quote unquote 'Gay-Rape them". WTF is up with that? Arent all lesbians up for kinky fun? And WTF is "Gay-Rape"? Is that even a real term.

We pulled up to Casa De Cullen and we all got out of the car. I grabbed my tiny red leather suitcase and walked inside the house/mansion. I said good night to mi gurls and then headed to me and Matty's bedroom. I heard an odd groaning sound coming from behind the door. And a 'Thump Thump' noise. What the fuck? I opened the door and saw a horrific scene playing out in front of my eyes. I never felt so betrayed in my entire life. I screamed, a blood-curling scream. They stopped fucking each other and looked at me. A fake titted, black haired, blue eyed bitch looked up at me looking confused. Oh fuck her for acting confused. She should look scared shitless right now because I am going to tear her limb from limb. For a brief second I looked away from the bitch I was about to kill and looked at my scumbag, asshole, soon to be EX boyfriend and saw that he was the one who looked terrified. I gave him and evil grin and grabbed a pair of scissors that were on the dresser. I was gonna kill them both.

AN:

So Whatd you think? Do you think Megan is really going to kill them? Yes? No? Hmmmm! Its something to ponder! I love you guys so much! plz forgive meh for the wait!

LOTS OF LOVE

UR BITCH IS BACK

-MEGPIE


	19. Fuck you, Matthew Claudio

**AN: Why Hello There! Sorry I lied and it took my like a month to update but I said I'd do it weekly. Hehe... Im kind of a bitch when it comes to remembering things. Anywhoo I think I should get on with the story! Oh But before We Go on I was going to have a contest to see who could find the naughtiest/kinkiest Disney FF and email me a link. The winner will get the next chapter sent by email to them a day before I post it to everyone. I know, Im nasty because I have a thing for Prince Eric and the rest of the HAWT disney princes, but eh, you all knew I was a little messed up from the beginning. Hehe Anyways lets get to that story...**

_Last Chapter:_

_MegPOV_

_We pulled up to Casa De Cullen and we all got out of the car. I grabbed my tiny red leather suitcase and walked inside the house/mansion. I said good night to mi gurls and then headed to me and Matty's bedroom. I heard an odd groaning sound coming from behind the door. And a 'Thump Thump' noise. What the fuck? I opened the door and saw a horrific scene playing out in front of my eyes. I never felt so betrayed in my entire life. I screamed, a blood-curling scream. They stopped fucking each other and looked at me. A fake titted, black haired, blue eyed bitch looked up at me looking confused. Oh fuck her for acting confused. She should look scared shitless right now because I am going to tear her limb from limb. For a brief second I looked away from the bitch I was about to kill and looked at my scumbag, asshole, soon to be EX boyfriend and saw that he was the one who looked terrified. I gave him an evil grin and grabbed a pair of scissors that were on the dresser. I was gonna kill them both._

MattPOV

Holy Mother Fucking Son of a Fucking fucker!

"B-b-baby put the scissors d-d-down. Its not what it looks like." I screamed in a girly voice. Wow real manly Matt. Megan giggled wickedly, and damn if it scared me shitless.

"First of all, DONT YOU EVER FUCKING CALL ME 'BABY' AGAIN,"she spat at me,"AND SECOND ITS EXACTLY WHAT IT FUCKING LOOKS LIKE. BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR SCREWING SOME FAKE TITTED BIMBO WHO ISNT CLASSY ENOUGH TO FUCK HER OWN MAN. SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LIMP-DICKED, PIG-HEADED, MAN-WHORING ASSHOLE!" Damn, I just got chewed-the hell- out. I didn't know what to say because everything she said was completely true, aside from the limp dicked part because my Johnson is perfectly healthy. Carla growled at her. Oh fuck this was gonna get ugly.

"Bitch who the fuck do you think you are? Just because I screwed some hot guy, it doesn't make me a bimbo. Or fake titted, I'll have you know these babies," Carla pushed her boobs together,"Are a hundred percent REAL!" I slapped my hand over my face. Damn this girl was stupid. Megan was surely going to kill us both.

Megan just smiled at her... She started walking toward the girl with the razor sharp scissors in her hand. Carla started getting freaked out when Megan was only two inches away from her so she did a very stupid thing. She slapped the scissors out of Megan's hands. Uh-oh stupid bimbo, bad move.

MegPOV

Oh Fuck no, bitch. You gone and done it now. I grabbed her by the hair and smacked her face into the wal repeatedly. When I got bored of that I punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her. She curled up into the fetal position on the ground crying. OH POOR BABY. Yeah, Im sarcastic. I started kicking her in the gut.

"GET THE FUCK-"kick"OUT OF-"kick"THIS HOUSE." Kick, kick, kick. The stupid slut jumped up faster then you could say 'Genital Herpes'. She ran out of the house and I stood still for a second with my lips pouted, pondering what I should do to Captain-Fuck-Whores. I walked over to him and did what any normal heart-broken girl would do. I bitch slapped him hard across the face.

"I HATE YOU. GET THE FUCK OUT." I spat at him.

"Sorry hun, you're a guest." He said all sarcastic like. "So... I guess that means you can't kick me out." He grinned. What a fucking bastard. Maybe I couldn't kick him out but, Im sure when Eddie and Emmett and Jasper heard they'd kick him out flat on his ass.

EmPOV

"Sorry Meggy-Pop but no can do. Matt is our bro, even though he's an ass, he's our friend. We can't kick him out. Where would he go?" I said. I know that sounds lame, that I dont go and stick up for my sister-like friend, but Matt's our friend too, and everyone makes mistakes. I mean maybe they'll still get back together. Time heals all wounds.

"UGH! EM! I HAYYYYYYY-TE Him!" She screamed.

"Just avoid him." I shrugged.

"Ergh! Whatever!" She stomped away dramatically.

None of us, besides Megan and Matt, know exactly what happened.

_Flashback_

_I was in my room sleeping when I heard the front door open. Then I heard several different footsteps going up the stairs. I was kind of freaked out, but then my door flew open and I saw my sexy lady Rosalie. She smiled at me seductively._

_"Hey Babe." I said to her. "Why are you home so early?" _

_She opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by shouting coming from down the hallway._

_All I could make out of the screaming was,"Dont you ever fucking call me Baby again." and "limp-dicked, pig-headed, man-whoring asshole." _

_Then I heard Carla screaming and running down the stairs. Then the sound of the door slamming shut. _

_Flashback End_

This morning the rest of the models left and Megan was in a pissed off mood. Today should be loads of fun... note the sarcasm.

BellaPOV

I woke up some time in the late afternoon, judging by the baking sun that burned my naked back. I was lying face down on Edward's cool, muscular chest. He was tracing patterns with his fingers on my back, which gave me a very pleasurable sensation. I breathed in his intoxicating scent and felt right at home. I had missed him so much while I was at the spa. I mean everyone loves a little lesbian sex, but thats nothing compared to how Edward Cullen can make a girl feel.

"Good Morning, love." He said as he kissed my forehead softly. I like this side of Edward. The sweet, loving, caring side. Don't get me wrong,I love his crazy, sex-god, animalistic side but its nice to have the lovey dovey part as well

"Good Morning." I yawned groggily. My stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry?" He grinned crookedly, making my heart skip a beat.

"Fuck yes." He chuckled and picked my up bridal style. He was about to open the door when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Um... I think your forgetting something." I said.

"What is it that you think I'm forgetting?"

"Oh nothing really, unless you plan on us eating lunch in our birthday suits." I snickered. He looked down to see that I was naked and his eyes lingered on my boobs. Perv. Then he looked down at his naked cheast and his naked peen. He blushed bright red.

"Oh yeah, I guess clothes would help." He walked into the closet and put on a black wife beater and a pair of boxer shorts. Yum. I think I actually licked my lips. Then I walked into the closet and put on a deep blue camisole with white boy shorts. This time Edward licked his lips. Perv.

I jumped on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride to the kitchen. Everyone was in the kitchen. But something was strange. Rose, Megan, and Alice were all sitting huddled together on one side of the huge dinning table while talking quietly together. I could kind of make out what Megan was saying and she sounded upset. The boys were sitting at the breakfast bar. Emmett was staring over at the girls looking sorry, while talking quietly to Jasper and Matt. Jasper was looking off into space while looking uncomfortable and Matt was the strangest of all. He looked fake. Like he was pretending not to care about anything that was going on, but his eyes looked very regretful and sorry.

Edward put me down and we looked at each other. I could tell he was as confused as me.

"Ah...guys" Edward started and they all stopped what they were doing and looked up at us as if they hadn't noticed us walk in.

"What the hell is going on?" I finished.

_30 minutes later_

"What the fuck Matt!" I spat at him. "Why the hell would you cheat on Megan?" I asked. This stupid son of a bitch cheated on her.

"Well-" He started, but I cut him off.

"And Emmett and Jasper why the hell don't you kick him out!" I yelled.

"Well-" they both started but I cut them off.

"EDWARD! KICK HIM OUT!" I yelled.

"Bella, love, why don't you let him explain first?" He asked.

"Ugh! Fine explain yourself, Matt." I sneered.

"I was just really, lonely and bored I guess." He said in an asshole tone while grinning at Megan. Oh that punk ass has gone and done it now.

"I worned you never to hurt her." I spat. I ran over to Matt and tackled him flat on his ass. "Your dead, bitch." I screamed. I started punching him all over, then I kneed him in the balls. He screamed in pain. "You stupid, Bitch get out." He just laughed at me. I went into a crazy bitch rampage and I felt people trying to pull me off of him. It took awhile for them to get me off of him but they eventually did.

"Tell him to get the fuck out, Edward." I yelled. He looked at me and then at his brother. Emmett sighed.

"No, we can't do that to him, Edward." Emmett said. I growled and grabbed the girls. "What the fuck ever douche bags."

Well there went my good morning.

**AN: Oh my... Oh my... The DRAMA. Hehehe... anyways Review PLEASE! I love you guys mucho grande! And dont forget about my little contest. I'll Try to get another chapter up some time next week. Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Lots of love**

**Megan ;)**


	20. Three Main Parts to a Pixie's Plan

Authors Note: OMFG, bitches, we got to tripple digits for reviews! I am so fucking happy and i Just wanna thank you All for reading and reviewing and staying with me this far through the story. You guys are honestly the best mother fuckers out there!_** THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT**_: I really need some ideas from you guys for the plot of the not saying I'm asking you to write the rest of the story, I just need little ideas that can get my brain into thinking and creating more of this story! I have somewhat of an idea of where the story is going to go but i want you guys to give me any ideas that you can! Thanks so much guys!

Love yall

Last Chapter:

BellaPOV

"Tell him to get the fuck out, Edward." I yelled. He looked at me and then at his brother. Emmett sighed.

"No, we can't do that to him, Edward." Emmett said. I growled and grabbed the girls. "What the fuck ever douche bags."

Well there went my good morning.

Chapter 20: Three main parts to a Pixie's Plan

AlicePOV

I looked at my brothers in disgust. They were raised to believe that women should be treated with respect. They were raised to believe in standing up for whats right. For christ's sake my mother worked so hard to raise us that they could at least act somewhat like good men.

How dare they not kick Matt out. Hell, he deserves an ass whoopin'. The least my dear old brothers can do is remove him from our home.

Poor Esme, what would she say if she could see what her 'thought-to-be-gentlemen' sons were doing right now. She'd be disgusted, just like the rest of the sane female population would be.

"No we can't do that to him, Edward," my stupid dumb-fuck brother said.

'What the fuck do you mean, you can't do that to him? He fucking broke my best friend's heart and then he basically goes around taunting her for it. Cheating is one thing, but being cruel and malicious about it is a wholly different thing. And you're really not going to do anything about it, Emmett? If it was me, wouldn't you go all ape-shit?' I thought. I didn't voice my opinion out loud because I was waiting for Megan to say something, but apparently Bella couldn't stand it anymore so she said the lady-like thing to say in such a situation, "What the fuck ever douche bags." She grabbed Rose, Meg Pie, and Me by the arm and stomped dramatically up the stairs. She continued like this, still pulling us by our wrists (I dont know how she managed that since there are three of us and only one of her, but she did none the less), all the way up to my room where she slammed the door and locked it up.

She fumed past me and ran over to my bed, which she jumped onto and grabbed a fluffy pink pillow which she screamed into repeatedly. Rose, Meg, and I sat criss-cross apple sauce on the bottom of the massive pink bed and let Bella finish her little tantrum.

While Bella kept screaming into the pillow, the wheels in my head started turning as I thought up a plan that would give the females their much deserved revenge...

BellaPOV

"STUPID FUCKING PRICKS! JUMP OFF A FUCKING CLIFF AND SCREW SOME MORE BIMBOS WHILE YOUR AT IT! I-ER-RRRRRAHHHHHH!" I shouted into the stupidly bright pink pillow. That continued on for about thirty minutes. I finally calmed down and sat up slowly. Damn, talk about a head rush. I looked down to the bottom of Alice's huge bed and saw my girls sitting at the bottom. Megan was crying a bit. Rose looked pissed the fuck off and Alice had that evil-plot-in-the-making look on her face. Usually that face freaked me out but today it made me want to jump for joy. I know exactly what that face means! It means that We are going to get some much deserved payback on our so called "soul mates".

I crawled down the bed and sat indian style next to them. They all looked at me. I stared straight at my evil little pixie friend. "So whats the plan Alice?" I asked with an evil, creepy smile on my face.

MegPOV

"Well," Alice said. "There are three main parts to my plan. The first part, might be the most effective of all is, complete and total sex withdrawl. These boys aren't getting any untilMatthew is out of the house. A sub category to this part is that you must try to get them as sexually frustrated as possible and give them no release," Alice grinned. I wiped a tear off my cheek and smiled slightly. I was so glad that my friends were going to help me get through this. They mean so much to me. This rule didnt really even apply to me, because there is no way in fuck that I am ever letting that bastard anywhere near my lady bits EVER again.

"Ooooo, Alice I love the way you scheme!" Rose said excitedly.

"Oh Rose I'm not even done yet," Alice continued. "Part number two: Jealousy. For me, Rosalie, and Bella, bring up things you liked that ex boyfriends did... celebrities you fanasize about... Some hot dude you saw at McDonalds... Anything to make them feel jealous and uncomfortable. And for you, my precious Meg Pie, I want you to get a new boyfriend." Alice said waiting on edge for my reaction. I small smile formed on my lips and it slowly grew bigger and bigger. I can't wait to make _Matt_ feel the fucked up pain I felt. I know it would be wrong to use some poor, innocent guy just to get _Matt_ jealous, but fuck it was worth it. That motherfucker deserves to feel like someone to stabbed him through the chest and ripped out his whole heart because god damn he broke mine.

AliPOV

She smiled widely at me so I took it she liked my plan.

"And the last part of my plan... Is simply to do anything possible to make their lives living hell till Matt is out of our house." All of their faces were lit up with excitement.

"Are ya in?" I asked putting my hand palm down in the middle of our little huddle. Bella slapped her hand down on top of mine. "Yes, ma'am". Then rosalie put hers on top of Bella's "Yup!" Megan looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded at her with encouragment. She smiled brightly at me as she slapped her hand on top of the pile. "Fuck Yes."

AN: howdy! How'd you like the chapter? Great? Good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? The worst thing you've ever seen? Review review and let me know!

I updated soon like i promised! Yay i hope that gets me brownie points!:)

Next chapter will most likely be boy pov so we can see wtf is wrong with their pretty little heads. Sadly no one really did my "disney smut contest" which made me quite sad but oh well. Anywhoo...

Love ya lots

Ur bitch

MegPie3


	21. Not forgiven

**AN: Hola Guys! I really am trying to make it up to you guys for taking such a long break on this story by writting more of story during any free time I have. Last night I stayed up till 3 am typing that last chapter up for y'all. Okay so here's with the next chapter. I am going to try and explain the whats going on with the guys through their POV. Love ya!**

**Chapter 21:** Not Forgiven

EPOV

What is wrong with me? What is wrong with this whole family? I mean we go from the highest of highs, surrounded by good times and love and in the next second, the one I love the most is screaming and crying because my friends and I pissed her off. That really gets me wondering whether or not I should be hanging out with Matt. Maybe I should just do what Bella told me to do, and kick him out. But then again there is no way Emmett is going to let me kick Matt out if Emmett wants him to stay. Once Emmett gets his mind stuck on doing something, it never changes.

Rosalie is proof of that. At first Rose rejected him because she thought he was arrogant. So he kept at it asking her to go out with him everyday until finally after a month of it Rose finally gave in, just to stop the harassment. They went to go to the movies and eat dinner. They've been together ever since and that was in junior year.

So, the point is, if Emmett can get Rosalie Hale to go out with him, then there is no way in hell he would simply let me kick his buddy out on the curb. I think Emmett is the closest one to Matt, out of the rest of us, because they've been friends since freshmen year. I met Matt once or twice back then, but I was never really friends with him. Emmett was really close friends with him, though. The weird thing, now that I think back to it, Emmett never introduced us(me, Alice, Bella, Rose, and Jasper) to him. He never even really talked to him in front of us.

Alice, Bella, Rose, and Jasper were a few grades back from us, so I guess that makes sense why they never met Matt, but why wouldn't Emmett introduce us? Was there something bad about Matt that Emmett didn't want me to know? Was there some sort of secret between the two of them?

I sat down on the couch and watched them have what seemed like a silent conversation between them with there eyes. Something was definately fishy. I guess we'll have to keep that douche bag Matt around long enough to figure out what it is.

I looked over at Jasper who sat next to me. He stared blankly at the wall. He looked just completely emotionless. Poor guy, Alice is super pissed at him and he can't even do anything because its not his house, therefore he can't kick Matt out even if he wanted to. Its probably hardest on him to have Alice mad at him, considering she is his fiancee and she is pregnant with his kid.

"We need to do something." Jasper said calmly looking at Emmett and then Matt and back to Emmett again.

"Well what the fuck is there to do, Jasper? I mean, sure, Matt's a douche for cheating," Emmett said earning a glare from Matt. He continued, pretending he hadn't noticed, "But come on everyone messes up sometimes. We can't just kick him out. This is as much his house as it is Bella's, or Rosie's, or Jasper's, or Megan's."

"Yeah? Well except for one thing. Bella, Rose, Jasper and Megan didn't fuck some stupid bitch while they were in a relationship with someone else." I said fuming. Matt looked angry as hell.

"That's rich coming from you edward. You practically fucked Bella while you were going out with Tanya." He spat. I was furious.

"That's not the same thing. And you fucking know it!" I practically shouted.

"Oh and how is that not the same thing Edward?" He asked sarcastically.

"I-AH-GRRRRRRR. FUCK YOU!" I screamed and ran to the front door.

I opened it and began jogging. It was pouring ran outside but I didnt give a fuck. I started funning swiftly down the sidewalk. I needed to run and clear my head before I went back there and seriously fucked Matt up.

EMPOV

I watched Edward run outside and sighed. Everyone was going to hate me. Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Megan, _Rose_. But I just had to help my friend out. He confided in me about his problem in freshmen year and I have tried to help him throughout his entire life. After highschool we kind of got out of touch, but now that I've caught up with him again, I still feel the need to help him.

"Well, Im going to go make sure he's okay." Jasper said quietly and walked outside.

I stood up and started pacing the golden carpet. "Matt what the fuck is wrong with you?" I whisper shouted because I didn't want the girls to hear me.

"Funny Emmett. You know exactly whats wrong." He retorted.

"You said you were still seeing Dr. Neimi." I said.

"I was..."He trailed off looking down. A few seconds later he looked up at me,"She said that she thought I was good enough to stop coming."

"Well, she was fucking wrong." I shouted.

"Emmett, just let it be. It's fine, I'll just leave." He said lamely.

"No bro. I'm going to help you get through this." I said staring at him.

"Okay, fine." He said getting up. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay, but when you done, we're calling and seeing when her next open spot is for therapy." I said sternly. He nodded his head and walked up the stairs.

I just stood there for awhile. Thinking. I pray to god, if there is a god, that this will all work out in the end.

*The Next Day*

EDPOV

I woke up with a stiff crick in my neck. I was laying on something cool and hard. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on the hard wood floor by Alice's door. I guess I fell asleep last night waiting for Bella to come out. All four girls had been locked up in there all night, hiding from us. I don't think that was quite fair, considering that neither me or Jasper really did anything wrong, but I guess female brains don't see stuff the same way my brain does. I stood up and stretched out my now aching muscles. I heard faint whispers coming from the other side of the door, so I assumed they were up and knocked on the door.

"What!" My delightful sister shouted.

"Can I please talk to Bella?" I asked.

I heard Alice groan in annoyance. "One Minute, asshole." She said.

I waited for about ten minutes and finally the door creeked open and my beautiful Bella walked out of Alice's room closing the door behind her. She was wearing the same outfit she had on when we went into the kitchen yesterday, boy shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. She was so fucking sexy.

"Hi." I said timidly. She smiled a little bit and nodded. She started walking in the direction of my room with her back to me. I followed her. We eventually ended up in my room. She looked at me, seeming bored.

"Edward go take a shower, you smell like shit." She said bluntly. Where the fuck did that come from?

"Okay?" I said in a confused tone. I walked to my adjoining bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped of my clothes quickly and hopped in. The warm water felt wonderful on my sore muscles. I was in the middle of shampooing my hair when the shower curtain yanked open and a naked Bella got into the shower with me. I grinned at her. I guess she forgave me.

"Fuck me, Edward." She said with a look of lust in her eyes. I put my hands on either side of her face a pushed her up against the shower wall. My rock hard erection was pushed against her abdomen. I attached our mouths and we made out heavily. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and then massaged her breasts with my hands. She moaned into my mouth. Fuck that was hot. I put my dick at her entrance and was about to ram my rod into her but she slapped my chest.

"No, no eddie, I get to suck your cock first." She said while simutaneously slidding down into a crouch with her mouth at the same level as my dick. She gave it three long, painfully slow licks and then started sucking it hard.

"Oh Bella," I said. She started massaging my balls while deepthroating me. I was so close to my release when she stood up and walked out of the shower.

"What the fuck?" I said.

I turned the shower off and walked out of it. I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, she wasn't there. Fuck. Now I've got no Bella and a bad case of blue balls. I guess this means Im not forgiven after all.

**AN: So how'd you like it? i got two chapters out in one day! Yay! haha! Pretty please review! I love you guys! lets try and get to 120 reviews by the next update! I hope it happens :)**

**Love**

**Megan**


	22. Vagina Convos

**AN: Hullo! Thank you to all of my reviewers you guys continue to rock my fucking socks off. :) I just want to make a few shout outs to a couple fuck awesome people! Firstly, I want to thank my new Beta, Alice Cullen223. Hopefully with her help my story will flow better, and have less grammatical and spelling mistakes. Next, I'd like to thank my ex boyfriend, Matthew, for the inspiration for Matt's character. Last, but most certainly not least, I'd like to thank my dear old saucey friend Hawkins0513 for just being so god damn amazing and having so many great ideas for this story.**

**Oh and another thing that I have noticed is that I haven't put a bloody disclaimer on this story for awhile so I'll start adding that in every chapter.**

**Enjoy The Chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight obviously belongs to Queen Meyer and not myself, so do not get confused by thinking that Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, or Tanya(skank) are mine, because that would be very wrong. On the other hand I do own Megan and Matt's characters, thank you very much.**

**Chapter 22: Vagina Convos**

BPOV

I quickly ran out of Edward's room and into my own, locking the door behind me. I slid down the door into a sitting position on the cool, hardwood floor. I leaned my head against the door and stared at the picture on my dresser. It was a picture of all of us: Alice, Rose, Megan, Jasper, Emmett, Matt, _Edward,_ and I. This picture was from when Aunt Catherine had come over and we were all lounging around in the kitchen. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap and talking animatedly to Rosalie who was sitting on the table with her legs resting on top the the chair Emmett was sitting in. Emmett was scarfing down the chicken enchiladas that Auntie Cathy had made and Emmett was definitely enjoying himself. Megan was sitting across the table from Emmett with Matt to her left side and they were holding hand. Megan had a shit eating grin on as she watched Emmett eat. Matt was completely absorbed by Megan's laughter and he looked in love. Edward was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and whispering into my ear. I had a lustful smile on my face.

We all looked so happy. We looked like the love filled family that we used to be. Now we were all torn apart and broken. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. I put on a comfy sports bra and boy short underwear. Then I put on some olds sweats and a Forks high t-shirt. I threw my damp hair into a messy bun and sat on my bed.

I felt really bad for leaving Edward just before he got his release. This was really low and dirty but I needed to get justice for my sister. I just hope that this doesn't last long because I really miss Edward and its not even been a day of our 'plan' yet.

I heard three short raps at more door.

"Who is it." I shouted.

"Uh... it's Edward." he said sounding really apologetic, but somewhat annoyed. Well damn straight he should sound sorry, he doesn't have the fucking balls to kick that dip shit out of his house. He also had a reason to sound annoyed, because his balls are probably in some real pain, unless he...uh... relieved himself. _Wow, now there's a hot picture. _Jesus self control, Bella._What? Edward fucking himself in a steamy shower, is what I call the definition of a hot picture. _Touche.

I shook my head to get rid of the psychotic voices in my head and stood up to get the door. I unlocked it and opened it just a creek. I looked out the door and saw Edward. He only had a white towel which he wrapped around his waist. Holy fuck. His chest still had water droplets all over it which made his already hot body ten times sexier. His abs were absolutely delicious and the V his hips made had a trail of copper hair that disappeared under the towel. I knew exactly what that trail led to.

I felt wetness between my legs. Hot damn, what this man does to my vagina. I swear that stupid bitch, is going to be the death of me. Every time Edward and I get into a fight, she is going to make me come running back to him with my legs spread. Fucking cunt!

"What?" I asked curtly, looking back up to his face.

"Can I come in?" He asked. _Why sure Edward you can cum inside of me anytime you want. In fact you can cum anywhere you fucking want, as long as I get to lick it all up._ Shut the fuck up, you stupid vagina.

"Why?" I said, internally pissed at my lady bits.

"Because, I'd like to talk to you about what just happened." He said, his eyes turning a darker shade of green. _Oh, you're angry with me Eddie? Why don't you punish me for being such a naughty girl._ Wow slutty much?_ Fuck off, I'm a vagina. What do you expect._

"Uh, whatever make it fast, Cullen," I said walking back over to my bed and sitting on the end of it. _Fast, just the way I like it. _Dear lord.

He walked in closing the door behind him. He started pacing back and forth through my room. I watched him carefully. He suddenly stopped walking and stared at me.

"Okay what the fuck happened in there?" he asked.

"Nothing happened Edward, isn't it okay for a girl to suck her boyfriend's cock?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Bella, don't fuck with me. You left me with fucking blue balls. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know I was an asshole but I really feel bad about it and I am going to help you guys do whatever the fuck you need to to get Matt out." He said sincerely. I smiled at him. Maybe he could join the girls' team and we could get Matt out even faster. I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Hell yes! I'll do anything." He said smiling crookedly at me. _Oh my god please let him fuck me, Bella. _My vag screamed at me. I felt Edward's erection poking me through his towel. Well I guess it's time to help Edward get his release. I attached my mouth to his and then well... lets just say my friend down south got what she wanted.

APOV

"You saw what?" I yelled at Rosalie.

"That fucking trader, Bella, was fucking Edward in her bedroom." She yelled. How the hell could Bella do that? Doesn't she know that Hoes come before bros! Ugh! I am going to go and kill her. I flung my door open violently and marched over to Bella's room. I didn't bother knocking and marched straight into her room. Edward was hovering over Bella, and pounding in and out over her with his stupid dick. I jumped on my dumb fuck brother's back and started slapping the hell out of his head. He screamed in terror, because I just shocked the living hell out of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BELLA?" I yelled continuing to slap my brother. He stopped fucking her and tried to get me off his back but I just kept slapping him. He jumped off the bed and stood up, still trying to get me off, but no way in hell was that happening until Bella started talking. She looked up at me in shock.

"I. Uh. WE. ALICE GET OFF OF HIM!" She shouted.

"NO. YOU FUCKING TRADER! HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER MEGAN! WHAT-"I scratched his back with my fake nails"-ABOUT-"scratch"THE PLAN!"Scratch. Bella jumped on Edward from the other side and tried to get me off, but Edward lost his balance when she jumped onto him and we all fell over onto the floor. Edward's full weight was on top of me.

"I can't fucking breathe." I whimpered. Edward rolled to the other side so that he was off of me. It was then that I realized that they were both buck naked so I put my hands over my eyes. Its not that I had a problem seeing Bella naked, its just that Edward was my brother so it was kind of gross.

"Explain. Now, bitch,"I said angrily.

"Okay, so I did the whole plan thing and left Edward with blue balls. Then I felt kinda bad and he came over to my room in a towel looking all sexy like, then he told me that he was really sorry and that he wanted to help us with the 'get Matt the fuck out' plan, so then I was happy and then my vagina kept telling me that she wanted to get fucked so I felt bad for her so me and Edward had sex purely just to get her to stop complaining! I swear its not my fault, I blame my pussy." She extremely fast in one quick breath. Wow that was a lot to take in. But I completely understood now. We had Edward on our side which just left Jasper and Emmett on Matt's side. It'll be a piece of cake to get Jasper on our side, and then all we have to do is get Emmett to see what a fucked up asshole Matt is. Everything will be A-okay. I smiled hugely.

"Alright. You two get dressed and meet me in my room in five minutes. We need to talk strategy with the girls." I said quickly and walked out of the room. I didn't take my hands off of my eyes until I was safely in the hallway. Okay I had five minutes to get Jasper to come over to the light side of the force. Five minutes was almost too much time. I grinned evilly and headed over to Jasper's room.

MAPOV

I sat in Dr. Neimi's office. I hated this place, but Emmett had forced me to come. I feel so weak when I have to come here. The Dr. says I have a problem. But she can just fuck off because every guy has needs. Its just that mine occur more and are stronger. She stared at me waiting for me to answer her previous question.

"When's the last time you had sex, Mr. Claudio." she asked again.

"Two days, five hours, and forty-six minutes ago." I answered. Yeah, you might think I'm bat-shit crazy for knowing the exact last time I had had sex, but if you love something a lot, you know the last time you had it.

"With who?" she asked calmly.

"Carla," I said in a monotonous tone.

"Is Carla your girlfriend," she asked.

"No." I replied curtly. Why the fuck does she care.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Matthew." she asked placidly.

"Not anymore," I spat angrily. I bet this stupid bitch was just trying to make me see that I was a dickhead. Yeah, well fat chance sister.

"So did you cheat on your girlfriend with this Carla girl?" she said. I didn't respond, I just looked down at the floor.

"Mr. Claudio?"

"Yes, I did. Okay? Why the fuck does it matter?" I ranted. She scribbled down some stuff on her clipboard. She completely ignored what I had just said.

"Do you blame yourself, or your addiction to sex for cheating?" She asked.

"The addiction. It's not my fault that my dick likes to fuck. I mean doesn't every guy in the world just want sex out of a girl. I mean they'll say they love her, just so they can get a couple fucks out of her, then they'll dump her like yesterday's trash." I explained. Doc looked at me like I was crazy and then looked down at her watch. She grabbed a prescription bottle from the desk beside her.

"It seems our time here is up. Take one pill every day, it'll help you control your needs." She said handing me the bottle. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. I threw the pills into the trash bin outside her office. I wasn't some lunatic, I didn't need medication. I was completely fine. Somewhere in the back of my head I heard a voice say. _No, you're not fine._

MegPOV

I was in Alice's room with Bella, Rose, and Edward. Bella explained to me and Rose about how Edward was going to help us now. I was really happy because I loved Edward and Bella's relationship, and I didn't want my failed relationship to get in the way of their spectacular one.

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled brightly at him. He grinned back at me.

"No problem. I should've been here since the beginning." He said sweetly. I love that boy, he's the nicest guy ever.

Alice and Jasper walked in through her door hand in hand. Alice's dress was on backwards and Jasper's shirt was untucked with his hair all over the place in a messy disarray. Wow. If there was a definition for a post sex look it would be them. I winked at Alice and she grinned back.

"Jasper is going to help us to." Alice said proudly. "Okay so now to get to the plan. Rose if you would please explain it to the guys."

Rose nodded. "Okay guys, what were going to do is get Matt as insanely jealous as possible. We are going to go out to a club tomorrow and Megan will find the hottest guy there and flirt with him. Hopefully they will start going out and then we will invite him to come stay with us. Therefore, Matt will get a front row seat to see what he could've had with Megan. Which will of course make him want to leave the house. The only other parts to the plan are to get Emmett on our side and make Matt feel just overall uncomfortable and unwelcome here."

"You guys in?" I asked Edward and Jasper.

"Totally." Edward said.

"Yes," Jasper said looking thoughtful.

"What are you think about, Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Well you said the main idea of the plan is just to make Matt as uncomfortable as possible, right?" He said.

"Yup." Alice responded still confused.

"Well, I think I have a great idea on how we can do that." Jasper grinned wickedly. Ooooh I liked the sound of this.

"Here's what we gotta do..."Jasper informed us on his ingenious plan. It was diabolical, it was clever, it was almost cruel. I loved it.

**AN: So what'd you think? Review, my pretties, review! Love y'all lots! Hehe toot-a-loo!**


	23. Help From a Friend

**AN:Hello my lovely bitches! Again I'd like to thank my beta Alice Cullen223 and my saucy friend Hawkins0513 for all their help! I also want to thank anyone who reviewed my story! I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own and Twilight characters; that would be dear Miss S. Meyer's honor.**

**Chapter 23: Help from a friend**

MeganPOV

After Jasper had finished telling us about his brilliant plan, I decided to get started on it. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and searched through it, looking for the perfect guy to help us out. I clicked on _Bastian_ and hit send. Three rings went by before he picked up. Everyone was looking at me smiling and listening intently.

"Hey Bastian... Sorry for interrupting your Sex time but I need your help... You know my boyfriend, _Matt_" I spat the word, "yeah well he cheated on me... Yeah, I know he is a fucked up whore... Well anyways for my revenge I need your help." I continued on and filled my Buddy Bastian in on the plan. He was the perfect person execute Jasper's witty plan, he was almost even more excited then I was. "Okay... See you in a few." I ended the call and looked over at my friends. "Lets set up." They all smiled at me and we crept out of Alice's room resembling Mystery Inc. All we were missing was a faithful canine and a tacky 70's wardrobe.

We snuck down the stairs and I heard loud, Emmett-like snores coming from the living room. There was no site of dear old Matt, though.

"Okay guy, coasts clear." I said smiling. We walked into the kitchen quietly, as to not wake Emmett. In the kitchen I grabbed the corn syrup and filled a measuring cup with water.

"Edward do you guys have any white paint?" I asked him. They all looked at me quizzically, having no idea what I was doing.

"Ah, yeah. I'll go get it." He said in response. I tinkered around in the kitchen and found a mixing bowl, which I poured the cup of water in. Then I added the same amount of corn syrup into the concoction. I began stirring it.

"What in gods green earth are you making, Meg Pie?" Rose asked me looking disgusted.

"You'll see." I responded simply. She cocked an eyebrow but dropped the subject. Edward returned with a bucket of paint and I grabbed it from him. I got a spoon out and picked up some of the white paint and added it to the mixing bowl. Then I continued to stir it. They still seemed confused after I finished. I rolled my eyes and took a little bit of my creation into the spoon and drizzled it on Bella's cheek. She looked angry but then Edward's face lit up with intuition, realizing what this was going to work as.

"You guys its fake cum." Edward announced and I grinned.

"Good job, Edward." I said. Everyone's face showed understanding now, this would be the icing on the cake for our plan.

The door bell rang and I sprinted to the door, not caring if Emmett woke up anymore. I flung the door open and saw my dearest, closest 'guy' friend. I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you ,hun, but your wrinkling the Gucci shirt." he said in his annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Aww. Shut up, Bastian and just cherish the moment! I've missed you so much." I said getting choked up in the throat. I really had missed him.

"Bitch don't get all emotional on me, your gonna make me blush." He said pulling back from the hug and smiling down at me. "No time to waist! We got a boy to ruin." He said.

Matt POV

I pulled up to the house after the Doctor visit and a mysterious new car was parked in front of the house. It was a bright pink convertible. Oh, so there's a new babe in the house. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and walked up to the door. I opened it and walked inside. I heard laughter and talking coming from the living room, so I decided to go join the party. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, and Megan were all sitting in a circle on the floor playing spin the bottle/truth or dare. Wow, talk about deja vu. But then I noticed another guy sitting on the ground next to Megan and Bella. He was, ah how do I put it, feminine looking? He had on a light blue designer shirt and tight black jeans. He looked up and saw me, then he did something that kind of scared the shit out of me. He winked. Ah... What the fuck? Does this guy not realize that we both have dicks...eww... unless he's gay. Then I'm sure he'd be aware of us both having the same sex organs. I shuddered.

"Hey." I said making my presence known to everyone in the room, and not just gay-boy.

Emmett was the only one that said hi and then I sat down next to him.

"I'll play." I said trying my damnedest not to look at Megan or the gay guy.

"Okay, well its my turn." Alice sang. She spun the bottle and it landed on the gay guy. I looked at him briefly and he licked his lips. I shuddered again.

"Truth or dare, Bastian?" she asked him. Wow, even his name was gay.

"Dare, skank." he said in a high pitched tone at Alice, making Alice giggle.

"I dare you..." she paused thinking, "I dare you to kiss Edward.

Gay-boy, or Bastian as they called him, had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Such an easy dare, from such a wicked little girl. I'm surprised, almost disappointed." He chuckled. He started approaching Edward. Edward had a disgusted look on his face. "Thanks Alice," I heard him mumble in annoyance. "Lighten up, pretty face, and enjoy the ride." Bastian said as he connected his lips to Edward. Edward's hands were balled up at his sides in disgust and after two seconds he tried to pull away, but gay-boy wasn't having that, he held onto Edward by his hair and sucked on his lips for dear life. I swear I saw Bastian's tongue enter Edward's. Edward shoved Bastian and he got off grinning and sitting back next to Bella and Megan. Bella was laughing her ass off as well as everyone else in the room, well besides Edward of course.

"Sorry, sugar, couldn't help myself." He said trying to sound sexy. I shuddered again.

"Okay, my turn." He said as he spun the bottle. It, of course with my luck, landed on me. Oh for fuck's sake.

"Truth or Dare, hotness?" He purred at me.

"Ah, dare." I said, instantly regretting it. God knows what this fag will do. He'll probably make me give him a lap dance.

"I dare you to drink this entire bottle of vodka in one chug." He said. I was surprised by the dare, because I thought his dare would be sex related.

"Easy." I snorted grabbing the vodka bottle from him and chugging it down. I spun the bottle and we continued on with the game. About two spins later I started to feel the affect of all the alcohol I had just consumed. I was getting very horny and very dizzy. I was fantisizing about fucking Rosalie and Megan at the same time when I finally passed out from the dizziness.

Edward POV

I grinned as I watched Matt pass out cold on the golden carpet of my living room. Part one of the plan was completed.

"Okay guys, he's out." I said. They all realized that he was passed out to and grins spread across all our faces accept Emmett's.

"What the fuck are you guys all smiling about?" He asked. Dear ole' Emmett wasn't in on our plan so he was utterly confused. He couldn't know about this or else he would tell Matt what happened, so I jumped on top of him tackling him.

"Tape!" I shouted at Jasper as Emmett continued to squirm beneath me. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett shouted. Jasper threw the silver duct tape at me and I unrolled a decent sized piece and snapped it off with my teeth, then I put it onto Emmett's mouth cutting off his screaming. I flipped us around so that I was stratling Em's back and tied his hands up with the duct tape. Then with Jasper, Bastian, and Rose's help we lifted him up and threw him in the basement locking the door. Okay we were being a little drastic, but we could not let Emmett foil our plan.

"Okay, now for Matt." Alice said grinning. I threw him over my shoulder and started to walk up the stairs with him. The girls, Jasper, and Bastian followed behind me and Megan was carrying her bowl of faux jizz. We walked into Matt's bedroom and laid him on the bed. Next was the girl's turn. They all had scissors and they started sniping his clothes off until he was completely naked and there were shreds of his clothes all over the floor.

"Alice, how are we going to pose his body?" I asked.

"Put him in the doggy position." She said. I let the girls do that because there was no way in fuck I was touching that bastards naked body. His naked ass was high in the air and his face was facing the headboard, so that if you looked from the bottom of the bead, you couldn't even tell that he was sleeping. The only way you could tell that it was Matt at all was the big dragon tattoo that went up the back of his left thigh.

"Okay, Bastian, do your shit." Bella said and all of us scattered away from the bed, except Megan who took the fake cum and drizzled it all over the sheets. Bastian got naked and ah.. well he started masturbating to get his dick up and ready. Once he was hard Megan drizzled a little fake cum on the tip of his penis.

"Damn, Meggy Pop, that feels great. You might have to make me a batch so I can bring it home." He chuckled which made Megan giggle. Wow, this guy was a horny son of a bitch. But, I sort of liked him, not In a gay way, but in a friend way. Even though he did make out with me. I shuddered thinking back to when he took it so far as to shove his tongue down my throat.

He crawled into the bed kneeled behind Matt, while grabbing onto one of his ass cheeks. He positioned the tip of his dick at Matt's asshole. This was all to funny. Alice took out her digital camera and snapped a picture. Then Bastian entered his ass a tiny bit, looking quite disgusted.

"Im not even enjoying this, and usually a guy is good for me." He said sticking out his tongue. " I don't know what you ever saw in him, Meg." He said shaking his head. Megan shrugged and Alice took some more snap shots. After we were done with the pictures, we left the room. Well, all of us except for Bastian of course.

Matt POV

I woke up with a throbbing head ache. I tried to remember what happened last night but I came up with nothing. The last thing that I remember was being dared to chug down an entire bottle of vodka, but that's it. I suddenly realized I was naked. I looked over at the sheet next to my head and saw a white substance next to me. I looked at it closer and noticed it was jizz. Fuck, I slept with someone else? I pray it was a hot girl. I turned in the bed and saw something that horrified my further. This was scarier then the time Megan saw me sleeping with Carla, this was scary then going to fucking sex therapy, damn this was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Why hey there, cowboy," a very naked Bastian slurred at me. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned into kiss me but I jumped up out of the bed and grabbed the sheet with me covering up my naked body.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" I screamed as loud as possible. He looked confused.

"What no round ten?" He asked. The wheels in my head stated turning. Oh fuck, oh fuck no. Please dear Jesus let me not have had sex with this gay man.

"NO, NO ROUND ONE AND ESPECIALLY NO ROUND TEN!" I shouted.

"Sorry hun, you can't take back the past." He said shrugging and grabbing the hot pink camera on the night stand and handing it to me. I turned it on and saw a picture of me bent over and this guys dick in my ass. No, no, NO! I AM NOT GAY!

"I AM NOT GAY!" I shouted at him.

"No, not at all, sweet pea, your Bi." He smiled at me. "Well I think its time for me to go. He stood up and put a pair of pants on, then he put on his gucci shirt and walked out the door. He stopped and turned around. "You can keep the camera if you'd like," he winked and walked out.

I then screamed like a little girl.

Megan POV

I heard a high pitched, girlie scream and I knew that Bastian hadn't disappointed. I fucking love that guy. I heard an uproar of laughter from everyone in the house. I looked at the computer screen as I added the pictures from last night's scandal to Matt's facebook page. Ah, sweet, sweet revenge.

**AN: Okay, tell me what you thought. Oh and if you want to see a picture of Bastian and the gang look at my profile page and there'll be direct links to their photos. Pretty please with faux-cum on top review! Thanks :) Oh And Happy New Years Eve!**

**Love**

**Meg Pie :)**


	24. Mr Kindreck

AN: Hey guys? How's the New Year going for y'all? I'm sorry that it's taken me awhile to update, I've just been real busy lately. So here's the next chapter, Love Ya!

Chapter 24: Mr. Kindreck

_Last Chapter:_

_Megan POV_

_I heard a high pitched, girlie scream and I knew that Bastian hadn't disappointed. I fucking love that guy. I heard an uproar of laughter from everyone in the house. I looked at the computer screen as I added the pictures from last night's scandal to Matt's facebook page. Ah, sweet, sweet revenge._

I logged off of my computer and walked downstairs to the kitchen trying not to burst out into a fit of evil laughter. I swear to baby Jesus that I am in love with Bastian right now. I grabbed a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and began eating. As I was enjoying the sweet goodness of my cereal all my friends came down the stairs; Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett. Yes, I consider Emmett my friend, because come on he's just so loveable. Emmett was still angry at us for tying him up and locking him in the basement for an hour but he'll get over it. I wasn't sure if Emmett was still on Matt's side, but I didn't care because Matt will be leaving here soon, Emmett or no Emmett. Our plan was kick ass.

"Hey, Meggie-Poo!" Emmett said as he picked me up and gave me a giant hug.

"Can't Breathe." I spluttered out, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, sorry." He said bashfully and put me down. I smiled up at him and continued eating my cheerios. Everyone sat down around the table munching on something or another. Then, as we all had been waiting, a horrified Matthew walked down the spiraling Cullen Manor stairs and into the kitchen. A wave of silence fell over us all; silencing our light chit chat with one another. All eyes were locked on Matt. He looked disgusted, angry, sad, confused and a bit nauseous. I really wanted to laugh right now but I decided not to. The awkward silence was still surrounding us all, but it didn't seem like anyone had the balls to break it.

Matt grabbed an apple and sat down at the head of the table directly across from the side I sat on. I suddenly became very interested in my cereal and used my spoon to swirl them around. Alice, being Alice, cleared her throat and looked in Matt's direction.

"So.. ah.. Matt, we are all going out to a hot new night club that just opened called, Ryder, I was wondering if you'd like to join us." She said kindly. Damn, Alice was one good liar. She almost had me convinced that she wanted Matt to come because he was great company, and she wanted to party with him at the club. In reality Alice was just luring Matt into the trap we were going to set up. He smiled awkwardly at her. It wasn't a true smile; I knew what those looked like and this was definitely not one of them.

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks Al." He responded coolly and continued to eat the green fruit. Alice flinched a bit when he used her nickname, Al, because only her friends could call her that, and Matt was definitely not a friend. She covered it up quickly, though, so that Matt wouldn't notice. I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I cocked an eyebrow as if to say, 'What the hell are you planning' and he looked at the banana he was holding and then to Matt, going back and forth a couple times, to show me that he was going to do something that involved Matt and the banana. I shrugged at him, still unsure of what he was going to do and he rolled his eyes. Edward opened his banana and looked over at Matt.

"So Matt, what did you do last night. After we finished truth or dare, you and _Bastian_ seemed to disappear for awhile." Edward said without smiling once, which I was completely impressed with. Matt's face turned red and he started sweating. Oh, Edward was good.

"Oh, I… ah… Just went to _sleep_," his voice cracked hilariously, "And that was it. Why?" Matt asked looking nervous that someone might know his secret. Oh, silly Matt, trust me we ALL know. Well except for Emmett of course, who was still helplessly in the dark.

"Nothing really, it just seemed odd that you both went to go to _sleep_ at the same time." Edward said nonchalantly, but hinting at knowing something more. Edward then took the banana and shoved it in his mouth. He sucked on it and then went back up to the top, stroking it with his tongue. Matt gulped. Edward took a bite out of the top of the tip of the banana and smiled at Matt. God, I love Edward Cullen.

"Dude, what's wrong, you look a little… queasy." Edward said. Matt just stood up and threw his half eaten apple in the garbage.

"Nothings wrong... Edward… GOD DAMN! NOTHING IS WRONG! Stop being so suspicious! Nothing happened, everything's perfectly FINE!" Matt said in a jumble and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

We all started laughing in fits of hysteria. Bella was crying because she was laughing so hard. Alice was clenching her sides and doubling over with laughter. Jasper, who rarely ever showed much emotion, had his head thrown back in laughter and amusement. Rosalie was rolling around on the floor laughing loudly. Edward was clapping his hands loudly and laughing. I was basically doing a combination of what all my friends were.

Emmett sat on his chair though with an eyebrow raised looking at everyone with confusion. Oh, poor Emmy felt left out. Its okay Emmett, one day you'll understand.

_10 hours later_

I went through my closet, trying to decide on what to wear to attract as much attention as possible. I decided it was time to pull out the big guns. I pulled out the sexiest piece of clothing I had and put it on over my silver strapless bra and thong. I walked out of the closet and looked in the mirror, pirouetting around to see if it looked hot enough. It was DEFINITELY hot enough. I had on a tight shiny dark purple dress that ended 5 inches above my mid thigh. It was a halter top dress which showed off almost too much boob and legs. It was perfect. I grabbed a pair of silvery five inch stilettos and threw them on. I threw on some smoky make up and curled my dark brown hair and grabbed a silver clutch. Then I walked down stairs, waiting for my family.

They all came down stairs and we were just waiting for dumb ass Matt to come downstairs before we could leave. Everyone kept commenting on how hot I looked and I thanked them politely. Matt finally walked down the stairs and looked like a looser in his black button up shirt and tight jeans, which hugged every curve of his hot body. I shook my head. 'Can't think about the enemy like that', I thought to my self. Matt looked at me and his jaw dropped all the way to the floor. I grinned inwardly.

"Okay, Let's go." Bella said quickly. Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, and I squeezed into Emmett's jeep, Alice and Jasper went in Alice's Porsche, and Matt drove in his Lamborghini. We pulled up to the hot new club and parked. I smiled at Bella as we walked to the front of the line and showed the bouncer a little boob and a little fake ID and we got in. It was jam packed in side of the club.

Red lights were pulsating throughout the club to the rhythm of the eccentric music. It was very hot inside of the club, considering all the people that were in here and I found myself sweating a bit.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." I shouted to my friends over the music and they all nodded. Matt didn't even acknowledge that I said anything and I walked over to the direction of the bar. I sat down on one of the stools and smiled at the old bar tender.

"What can I get for you, pretty lady," He said winking at me. I grinned, fully amused with this old man's shameless flirting.

"I'll take a Cosmo, extra vodka," I said to him. Suddenly someone sat down next to me on the neighboring bar stool.

"Make that two," the man next to me said with a sexy British accent. Fuck me! This guy was absolutely delicious. He had short brown hair and dazzling grey eyes. His lips were full and red and he was pretty damn tanned. He was resting his arm on the bar and rested his head on his hand, causing him to flex. Dear lord, he had beautiful, muscley arms that just made you want to swoon. He saw me looking at him and gave me a dazzling grin that showed of his pearly white teeth.

"I'm Nathaniel Kindreck," he said in his panty dropping accent, sticking out his hand, "But you can call me Nate."

I crookedly smiled at him and shook his hand, feeling a bolt of electricity run up my arm. "Megan Gianelli."

The bar tender gave us our drinks and I reached for my clutch to get money, but Nate had already paid the bartender.

"You didn't have to do that," I said looking intently into his grey orbs.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." He replied, with a seductive glint in his eyes.

"You wanna dance?" I asked him, suddenly feeling scared. What If this god of a man rejected me?

"I would love to," he said, grabbing my hand and kissed it. My hand stung with excitement where he had kissed it. He stood up and I noticed that he was at least a foot and a half taller then my 5'6" frame and I was wearing 5 inch heals. He had to be at least 7 feet tall. We walked over to the dance floor hand in hand and the song 'Tonight' by Enrique turned on. We started gyrating on each other. He was wearing tight black pants and a sexy red button down with the first five buttons undone, showing off some of his perfectly sculpted chest. I could feel a bulge in his pants as our hips thrust toward each other to the beat of the music. The lyrics to the song fit with what I was feeling right now.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooow_ _Oooooooooooooooooooooooow_ _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooow_ _I know you want me_ _I made it obvious that I want you too_ _So put it on me_ _Let's remove the space between me and you_ _Now rock your body (oooh)_ _Damn I like the way that you move So give it to me (oooo oooh)_ _Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here's the situation_ _Been to every nation_ _Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_ _You know my motivation_ _Given my reputation_ _Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_ _Oh you know_ _That tonight I'm fucking you_ _Oh you know_ _That tonight I'm fucking you_

_You're so damn pretty_ _if I had a type than baby it'd be you_ _I know your ready_ _if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_

_Here's the situation_ _Been to every nation_ _Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_ _You know my motivation_ _Given my reputation_ _Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_ _Oh you know_ _That tonight I'm fucking you_ _Oh you know_ _That tonight I'm fucking you_

_[Ludacris]_ _LUDA… Tonight I'm gonna do_ _Everything that I want with you_ _Everythin that u need_ _Everything that u want I wanna honey_ _I wanna stunt with you_ _From the window_ _To the wall_ _Gonna give u, my all_ _Winter n summertime_ _When I get you on the springs_ _Imma make you fall_ _You got that body_ _That make me wanna get on the boat_ _Just to see you dance_ _And I love the way you shake that ass_ _Turn around and let me see them pants_ _You stuck with me_ _I'm stuck with you_ _Lets find something to do_ _(Please) excuse me_ _I don't mean to be rude_

_[Enrique Iglesias]_ _But tonight I'm fucking you_ _Oh you know_ _That tonight I'm fucking you_ _Oh you know_ _That tonight I'm fucking you_

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that right?" Nate whispered sexily in my ear as the song came to a close. I almost wanted to cry because he said I was 'beautiful' while most men would've said 'sexy' or 'hot'. Him saying beautiful just made me happy.

"Not to bad yourself," I smiled back at him. We continued to dance for the rest of the night, and even though the club was over capacity I felt like me and Nathaniel were the only people in the world. I've never felt like this before… not with Matt… not with anyone, but Nate. I had to remind myself not to get attached because I was just using Nate to get rid of Matt. But why did I want it to be so much more then that?

MattPOV

I sat by myself at the bar as I watched that slut Megan and some tall ass guy basically fuck each other on the dance floor. This was bullshit. Megan is MINE. Not his. This guy better back the fuck off of Megan, or else there will be hell to pay. I downed my sixth shot that night and continued to stalk them.

MegPOV

A slower song came on and we stopped grinding, and danced more traditional like. He was much taller then me so I had to crane my neck to look into his eyes. He was staring into my eyes as if he could see into my soul. I pray to god he liked what he saw. He tilted his head down closer to mine and I tilted mine up. Our lips were inches away. He asked me a silent question through his eyes, asking me if it was okay to kiss me. I gave a slow nod of my head and he leaned impossibly closer. We were pressed so tight together that you could fit a sheet of paper between us. Our lips were a centimeter away. I was bubbling over with want, when suddenly I heard someone clear their throat next to me. God damn it! I looked over to see that Matt was standing to our left with a pissed off look on his face. I held onto Nate tighter and Nate seemed to get the vibe that Matt meant trouble so he stood sort of protectively in front of me.

"What do you want, dickhead," I spat.

"Emmett's ready to go and seeing how he is your ride home…" Matt trailed off.

"Tell Emmett I'll be there in a second, I'm kind of in the middle of something," I said to him, kind of annoyed that he interrupted our kiss. I know I should be glad that Matt was acting jealous, but I really just wanted to molest Nate's lips right now.

He walked away and I swear I heard him mutter, "Fuck off."

AN: SO what'd you think? Pics of Nate are going on my Profile, so check it out.

Love Y'all

-Meg Pie


	25. Needs

**AN: Howdy Beeotches! How are you doin'? Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are really amazing and I love you! Thanks to my awesome Beta for correcting all of my multiple mistakes ! Please leave me a quick review, if you don't already, I really want to know how I'm doing. If you want you can even make It anon! Please review in someway though.**

**Disclaimer: The characters from twilight belong to SM, but this crazy ass plot belongs to MWAH!**

**Song of the chapter: Lil' Freak ft. Nicki Minaj-Usher(Check it out, awesome song) & Tonight(I'm fucking you)- Enrique Iglesias**

**Chapter 25: Needs**

Matt POV

"Fuck off," I muttered as I walked away. I hated that asshole who is copin' a feel on MY Megan. She is MINE, not in anyway shape or form his. I walked back to the table where my friends were sitting.

"She's to busy fucking Prince Charming over there, so I guess we'll just have to leave with out her," I spat bitterly. They all looked curiously at me.

"Who stuck a rod up your ass?" Rosalie asked me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? No one stuck ANYTHING in my ass! God you guys are all paranoid!" I said defensively.

"I didn't mean it like that, you dumb fuck. I mean, why are you so pissed off?" She asked innocently. Too innocently for Rose.

"Because Meg-"I started but I couldn't let them know that I was jealous. So I finished lamely, "Margaritas are all out." I sat down and pouted waiting to leave. The bullshit going on with the Cullen's was getting to be to much. I almost wanted to leave them and go far away and forget that this summer happened, but then that would be like quitting and letting Megan win. No way in hell would that happen because first of all Matt Claudio never quits and second of all Matt Claudio never looses. EVER.

"Can we go now?" I said through my teeth to Emmett. He looked at me apologetically.

"Only a few more minutes?" He said, trying to come out reassuring, but sounding unsure himself.

Great. _Just fucking GREAT!_

Megan POV

When he left I looked up at Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down, embarrassed about what he had just witnessed.

"Don't be sorry, love. That boy's an idiot." He said putting his hands back on my hips and resting his head on top of mine, holding me there. I felt like I was going to melt…

"Oh… but I do have a question." He said questioningly.

"Yes," I managed to reply.

"Is he an ex I should be worrying about you running back to or something?" he said, completely nervous. I laughed manically.

"Hell no, that boy has nothing on you. He is an ex but you have NOTHING to worry about," I grinned into his chest. Then I started thinking… hmm… If he's worrying about me finding my ex attractive then does that me he likes me in a Romantic way?

"Good," he said simply. We stayed still like that until a few minutes went by and I remembered that while Matt might have been rude about it, he was right in that the family was probably waiting for me. I pulled back slightly from his embrace, looking up at him. It made me sad that I would have to part from this delicious British hunk of male specimen for any period of time. His grey eyes held my hazel ones and I half smiled at him.

"I think I should get going," I said, hearing my own despair in my voice. He cocked an eyebrow.

"So you're not taking me home?" he said teasingly, but with a hint of lust. I knew he was kidding, but I still couldn't help the dampness between my thighs. I was full of sexual tension, and I would give anything to let Nate relieve that tension, but sadly, as Matt pointed out, I am a guest and therefore I cannot ask Nate to spend the night. I looked at him and tried to show him all my lust through my eyes.

"Trust me, I would, but I'm staying with some friends and I don't know if you can stay at the hou-," I was suddenly interrupted by a short little pixie standing next to me: Alice.

"Of course he can. He just has to drive you home. Love you Megs, see you at home," she said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled as she skipped away and I looked up at Nate. He bit down on his full, luscious bottom lip and looked at me sexily. Oh hell yes! I am so riding you, big boy. I smiled cupping his crotch with my hand, feeling his hard on through his trousers. I stood on my tip toes and pulled him down so his ear was right by my lips.

"I am going to fuck you, Nathaniel, until you pass out from exhaustion." I purred in his ear. He became impossibly harder. He growled and threw me over his shoulder. Thankfully he put one of his massive hands over my ass so that no pervs could look up my, too short dress. He playfully smacked me on the ass as we walked up to his black convertible Mercedes Benz. He threw me into the front of the seat and ran impossibly fast to the drivers side. He jumped in and shoved the keys into the car, turning it on, and racing out of the parking lot.

I was in an uncontrollable haze of lust. I looked over at Nate and he had the exact same look on his face. It was a 'come hither' look. And fuck if I almost came all over his leather seats. This boy was the finest thing God sent us mere mortals. He grinned crookedly at me. I _needed _to get home.

EPOV

I looked over at Bella and took in her beautiful hot body, and really just wanted to fuck her senseless. She looked up at me and noticed me checking her out. She bit down on her lip and looked up at me through her lashes all sexy like. _Well hello there Mr. Boner._

I looked around at everyone else and saw that they were all looking at their respected other with looks of lust and need. Damn talk about a sex vibe. The only one looking out of place was dick faced Matt. What a loser.

"Okay, we need to get home," I said suddenly, coming out way to husky-like.

"Hell yes," they all, excluding Matt, said. Matt on the other hand rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

I need to get home A-SAP.

AN: So what'd you guys think? Sorry it took so long for the update. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me depressed when people don't review. I love y'all!


End file.
